Des nouvelles têtes pour la rentrée
by Deborah Fiction
Summary: Jeune maman célibataire cherche occupation pour oublier sa mélancolie le jour de la rentrée...
1. Des nouvelles têtes pour la rentrée

_Bonsoir tout le monde…_

_Je me glisse sur la pointe des pieds pour vous présenter ce petit « délire », alors que je vous explique le 'contexte' (si vous me suivez sur FB vous connaissez déjà les détails) donc, Mardi c'était la rentrée des classes, mes enfants ont repris le chemin de l'école et j'ai… comment dire… péter les plombs… (j'étais en manque et légèrement… perturbée) on m'a dit d'écrire pour me faire penser à autre chose… oui mais écrire quoi ? j'avais pas envie d'écrire sur MET (le passage sur lequel je bloque allait encore plus me déprimer) j'ai donc décidé de décrire ma journée… enfin presque… _

_Je vous retrouve en bas_

_Bonne lecture..._

**Disclaimer…** rien est à moi… même pas Edward… sniff… tout est à SM… quelle chance… j'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir

**Des nouvelles têtes pour la rentrée.**

PoV : Bella.

Il était à peine plus de 10h et cette journée était en train de virer au cauchemar.

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi ?

La réponse était simple : nous étions le 2 septembre 2014, c'était le jour de la rentrée scolaire de mes enfants.

Peut-être que vous me trouverez ridicule mais mes enfants me manquaient déjà terriblement.

Je sais, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils allaient à l'école – c'était leur seconde année de maternelle – mais après les avoir eu constamment avec moi à la maison pendant deux mois , leur absence était vraiment difficile à supporter.

Eux n'avaient pas été stressés par cette séparation. Hier soir, ils avaient été tout excités en préparant leurs affaires pour cette rentrée des classes, vérifiant encore et encore que tout était prêt, que leurs petits cartables contenaient tout ce qu'il fallait.

Ce matin quand je les avais confié à leur nouvelle maîtresse, c'est tout juste s'ils avaient pris le temps de me faire un bisou avant de se précipiter dans leur salle de classe pour rejoindre leurs copains.

J'étais alors rentrée à la maison. Seule et triste, j'avais cherché à m'occuper comme je le pouvais .

Miss Fée du Logis était entrée en action : j'avais nettoyé la maison du sol au plafond. J'avais pris mon temps pour refaire les lits, passer le chiffon à poussières, donner un coup d'aspirateur et de serpillière. J'avais failli craquer en rangeant la salle de jeux – vide – je m'attendais à voir surgir mon fils ou ma fille me demandant de venir jouer avec eux aux Playmobil.

Bref, il était maintenant 10h et je n'avais plus rien à faire.

Quelle idée j'avais eu de prolonger mes congés lors de la semaine de rentrée des enfants ?

Ah oui… la réforme du rythme scolaire…

J'avais voulu avoir ma semaine de libre pour que la transition se fasse en douceur.

Tu parles...

Depuis la fin de ma grossesse, je travaillais à mon domicile… à mon rythme. Alors que je bosse le jour de la rentrée n'aurait rien changé. J'aurai pu les accompagner ce matin de la même manière, tout comme ça ne m'aurait pas empêchée d'aller les chercher à 11h20.

Travailler m'aurait juste permis de m'occuper la tête. J'en pris note pour l'année prochaine : « s'arranger pour être overbooké la semaine de la rentrée ».

J'entrai dans la cuisine et décidai de commencer à préparer le repas de midi : Raviolis aux champignons avec sauce napolitaine maison. De quoi m'occuper les mains mais pas la tête.

j'allumai la télévision pour avoir un fond sonore et machinalement je zappai sur Gulli, je cuisinais donc en écoutant l'Inspecteur Gadget.

Il était un peu plus de 11h10 lorsque je terminai l'assemblage du dernier ravioli.

Voila, juste le temps de nettoyer la cuisine, d'aller faire un tour dans la salle de bain – histoire de vérifier qu'aucune tache de sauce tomate n'était venu décorer le bleu clair de ma tunique – et il était enfin l'heure d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école.

J'attrapai simplement mon téléphone et mes clés avant de partir.

Comme j'habite vraiment tout près de l'école, je dus patienter devant la grille.

Comme l'année précédente, les autres mamans ne m'approchèreent pas, elles avaient peut-être peur que ma « situation » soit contagieuse…

Dès fois que m'adresser la parole pour autre chose qu'un bonjour murmuré du bout des lèvres les fasse devenir elles aussi des « mères célibataires »…

On ne sait jamais…

Comme si avoir des enfants sans être mariée, pire même, sans papa, était un crime.

Même si leur conception n'avait pas vraiment été prévue, j'avais désiré mes enfants, je les assumai totalement, je n'avais pas besoin d'un homme pour les élever et en faire de « bonnes personnes ».

Après ce qui me sembla être une éternité, la gardienne vint enfin ouvrir le portail. Je traversai la cour et entrai dans le bâ passant devant la classe de Petite Section, je saluai Jessica, l'ancienne maîtresse de mes enfants.

Je me retrouvai finalement à faire la queue devant la classe de mes enfants. C'était le premier jour et la sortie des enfants était délicate, la maîtresse ne connaissant pas encore tout le monde, elle ne savait pas encore quel enfant allait avec quel parent. Elle devait en plus s'assurer que la personne qui se présentait devant elle était bien autorisée à récupérer l'enfant.

Ce fut enfin mon tour.

« Je viens chercher Sam et Jack... » Elle regarda sa liste et fronça les sourcils. Réalisant mon erreur, je corrigeai aussitôt. « Enfin Samantha et Jonathan Swan… je suis leur maman... »

Elle se détendit et se tourna vers l'intérieur de la classe.

« Jonathan, Samantha… Maman est là... »

« Ça a été ? ils ont été sages ? »

« Oui… tout c'est bien passé, nous avons passé la matinée à faire les présentations et on a également fait les groupes de travail, ils ont voulu être ensemble… »

« Je sais… ils sont très proches… vous pouvez leur faire faire n'importe quoi, du moment qu'ils sont ensemble… il n'y aura pas problème... »

« Oui… Ma collègue m'a prévenue… on est une petite classe, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué... » Elle se retourna à nouveau vers ses élèves. « Samantha, Jonathan… maman vous attend... »

Au deuxième appel, mes enfants se décidèrent enfin venir me rejoindre. Je souhaitai rapidement un bon appétit à la maîtresse et libérai la place, d'autre parents devaient être pressés de retrouver leur enfant.

Après un rapide câlin dans le couloir, je tendis une main à chacun de mes enfants et pris la direction de la sortie en leur demandant comment s'était passée cette première demi-journée.

Je relevai la tête pour regarder où j'allais et je LE vis – l'homme le plus canon qui m'ait été permis de voir – fonçant droit devant lui sans prêter attention à ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. J'eus tout juste le temps de tirer Jack sur le coté avant qu'il me bouscule.

Wow.

J'eus l'impression d'avoir été heurtée par un train mais lui ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué qu'il m'était rentré dedans.

C'est pas parce qu'il était super sexy qu'il pouvait partir comme si de rien n'était.

« Vous pouvez au moins dire « pardon » ! » M'écriai-je.

Il tourna la tête et regarda vaguement dans ma direction et me lança un « Désolé » avant de repartir aussi vite en direction des classes.

Je secouai la tête et l'espace de quelques secondes j'eus l'impression d'avoir imaginer cette fracassante rencontre. Mais je pouvais encore sentir le parfum du Sexy-man qui m'avait bousculée.

« Maman… j'ai faim... »

Heureusement que mes enfants étaient là pour me ramener à l'instant présent.

« Alors rentrons… le déjeuner n'attend plus que nous... »

Malgré la courte distance – à peine plus de 500 mètres – séparant l'école de la maison, nous mîmes presque 10 minutes pour rentrer. Nous avions à peine franchi le portail de l'école que dans un synchronisme parfait Sam et Jack s'étaient tournés vers moi en me tendant les bras.

« Maman… j'suis fatigué(e)… »

J'ai dû leur expliquer que non… je ne pouvais pas les porter… j'étais seule et ils étaient deux… en plus ils devenaient de plus en plus grands – et lourds – et de plus la maison était vraiment juste à coté, il n'y avait qu'une rue à traverser, et encore, c'était pour ne pas avoir à faire le tour l'impasse où elle avait été construite.

Une fois arrivés, ils retrouvèrent un peu de vigueur, je les laissai jouer le temps de faire cuire les raviolis.

Une fois les assiettes servies, j'envoyai les enfants se laver les mains. Nous mangeâmes ensuite tranquillement en discutant de l'école.

Ils me racontèrent la même chose que la maîtresse, j'appris qu'elle s'appelait Angela, qu'elle avait un petit garçon – Alec – qui était chez les tout-petits. J'appris également qu'il y avait une nouvelle, Nessie, et qu'elle était dans la même classe qu'eux.

Sam en profita même pour faire sa rapporteuse et m'annonça toute souriante que c'était la nouvelle amoureuse de Jack. Le simple fait de voir mon fils rougir en souriant comme un benêt me confirma les paroles de sa sœur.

Aie…

Ça faisait mal…

Mon fils de 4 ans avait une amoureuse. Une nouvelle en plus, ça sous-entendait qu'il y en avait déjà une avant.

Le temps passait et mes enfants grandissaient.

Ils avaient de moins en moins besoin de moi et c'était dur à accepter.

Après manger, j'eus à peine eu le temps de faire une petite pause câlin sur le canapé avec les petits qu'il était déjà l'heure de repartir .

Devant la porte de l'école, je me baissai pour enlever un petit caillou de la sandale de Sam et me relevant, sans regarder je me cognai contre un corps grand et fort. Le même parfum que ce matin envahit mes narines.

« Ben décidément... »

Je relevai et croisai un magnifique regard vert.

« Désolée… je… »

Je n'eus pas besoin de miroir pour savoir que j'étais en train de me transformer en tomate.

Et oui… mon fils avait de qui tenir.

« Il y a pas de mal... »

Sa voix était douce et m'hypnotisait. Je ne parlait même pas de son sourire qui aurait pu faire fondre ma petite culotte.

« Désolée… » Je me répétais mais mon cerveau était passé en mode bug… heureusement, mon fils me ramena une nouvelle fois à la réalité en tirant sur le bas de ma tunique. « Je… je dois… y… aller... »

« A bientôt alors... »

J'eus beaucoup de mal à quitter des yeux de Sexy-man qui reculait lentement vers la sortie. J'y parvins finalement lorsque je sentis la petite main de mon fils glisser entre mes doigts, j'eus tout juste le temps de baisser la tête pour le voir partir en courant vers sa salle de classe. J'entendis un vague « Nessie ! »

Même pas un bisou pour me dire en revoir.

Mon fils grandissait. Je devais m'y habituer.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Heureusement Sam me laissa lui faire un gros câlin avant d'entrer à son tour dans la classe, je lui dis de prévenir son frère qu'il y aurait une bonne tarte aux pêches – leur préférée – pour le goûter. Elle me fit un dernier bisou et partit retrouver ses copines.

Je vérifiai auprès de la maîtresse qu'elle avait bien été informée que mes enfants faisaient encore la sieste. – oui Jessica lui avait dit – j'en profitai pour lui demander de les installer dans des couchettes côte à côte, ils aimaient dormir en se tenant la main.

Je sortis de l'école aussi triste que le matin, les larmes ne coulaient pas mais elle n'était pas loin. Je me demandai ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire, en attendant 15h45, j'avais promis une tarte aux pêches à Sam mais même en faisant la pâte moi-même ça n'allait pas me prendre 2h15… je devais trouver autre chose à faire.

« Vous revoilà… »

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu Sexy-man s'approcher de moi. Je me retrouvai à nouveau prise au piège de son magnifique regard.

« Je... »

« Je me suis dit que j'allai patienter quelques instants… pour me présenter… plutôt que d'attendre que vous me rentriez dedans une nouvelle fois... »

Quoi ?

« Hey… C'est vous qui m'êtes rentré dedans ce matin... »

« Oui… encore désolé… je… j'étais un peu en retard… »

« C'est pas grave... »

Il me tendit la main.

« Je me présente… Edward Cullen… »

Sexy-man s'appellait donc Edward… un peu vieillot mais charmant...

« Bella Swan… enchantée… » Répondis-je en serrant sa main. Terriblement enchantée même.

J'essayai d'ignorer le frisson qui me traversa de part en part au contact de sa peau.

« Également… »

Plutôt que de me rendre ma main, je sentis le pouce d'Edward commencer à caresser le dos de ma main. Doucement, à peine un effleurement. En fait, si mon esprit n'avait pas été totalement concentré sur ce point de contact entre nous je ne l'aurais certainement pas remarqué.

« Vous aviez l'air un peu triste en sortant de l'école. »

Ah… il l'avait remarqué…

« Je… oui… mon fils s'est précipité en classe sans même prendre le temps de me faire un bisou... » soupirai-je.

« Oh c'est dur… j'ai au moins eu le droit à un câlin... » Il avait l'air sincèrement compatissant.

« Oui… mes enfants grandissent… je dois m'y habituer… » Edward me regarda en haussant un sourcil. « C'est ce que je me répète depuis ce matin… mais c'est pas très efficace… »

« Je suis désolé… »

« Surtout qu'il semblerait que mon fils soit tombé sous le charme de la petite nouvelle... »

Le regard d'Edward s'éclaira soudainement, comme si il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

« Vous êtes la maman de Jack ! » s'écria-t-il. « J'ai entendu parler de votre fils pendant tout le repas... »

« Nessie ? » Demandai-je.

« Ma princesse... »

Quel coup du destin… mon fils avait eu un coup de cœur… pour la fille de Sexy-man… qui pourrait très facilement devenir « mon » coup de cœur.

Euh… qu'étais-je sensée dire ?

Si votre fille brise le cœur de mon fils, elle a intérêt à courir vite… très vite…

Regardant autour de moi – comme si la réponse à ma question interne avait été écrite sur les murs de l'école – je réalisai que l'endroit était désert et que nous étions seuls devant le portail maintenant fermé.

« Je… je devrais y aller… à bientôt Edward… »

J'essayai de récupérer ma main mais Edward, au lieu de la libérer, resserra ses doigts autour de ma paume.

« Attendez Bella… je… c'est ridicule… vous avez sûrement plein de trucs à faire… peut-être que vous devez retourner au boulot… ou alors vous avez un mari à retrouver… mais… je me demandais si vous voudriez prendre un café… avec moi… maintenant… Je suis nouveau en ville et je connais personne… je me suis dit que ça pourrait être sympa de faire connaissance… devant un café… »

Wow… il avait réussi à dire tout ça sans respirer.

Wow… Sexy-man voulait prendre un café avec moi. Alors qu'il pouvait avoir toutes les femmes qu'il voulait.

« Alors ? » Me demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Non... »

Je vis son sourire se figer et je sentis ses doigts relâcher ma main. Oh ! Il devait croire que je ne voulais pas faire connaissance, je m'empressai de rectifier.

« Oui… enfin… non je n'ai rien à faire à part tourner en rond à la maison en attendant l'heure d'aller chercher les enfants… je suis en vacances jusqu'à la fin de la semaine… et oui… j'accepte votre café avec grand plaisir... »

Son sourire reprit sa place sur ses lèvres et je sentis des papillons s'envoler dans mon ventre.

« Personne ne vous attend à la maison ? Mari ? Petit-ami ? »

C'était une impression ou il cherchait à savoir si la place est libre ?

« Non… personne… » Confirmai-je et avant de pouvoir me contrôler je lui demandai : « Et vous ? »

« Personne non plus... »

J'eus du mal à le croire… un tel Sexy-man avait forcement une foule de magnifiques jeunes femmes prêtes à tout pour lui plaire à portée de bras.

« La seule personne importante dans ma vie est enfermée dans cette école avec vos enfants... »

Je lui donnai un sourire triste, mes enfants me manquaient déjà.

« Hey… ça va ? »

« Oui… c'est juste que… c'est ridicule… mais mes enfants me manquent… normalement je travaille quand ils sont à l'école… mais je suis toujours en vacances… j'm'ennuie sans eux à la maison… c'est si calme.. j'ai même allumé Gulli pour meubler le silence… »

« C'est pas ridicule, même si j'ai travaillé, j'ai ressenti le même vide matin… c'était bizarre d'être dans mon bureau alors que Nessie n'était pas à la maison… Surtout qu'on vient d'emménager… je n'avais jamais été réellement seul dans cette maison. »

« Vous êtes nouveau à Forks ? Il me semblait bien ne vous jamais vu à la sortie de l'école. Vous venez d'où ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous travailliez de chez vous… vous travaillez dans quel branche ? »

Il éclata de rire et me désigna la rue d'un signe de tête.

« Et si nous allions chez moi que je vous offre ce café promis tout à l'heure, je serais plus à l'aise pour répondre à votre interrogatoire... »

« Oups… désolée… mon père est chef de police, je suppose que ça a fini par déteindre sur moi…. »

« Par grave… je trouve votre curiosité charmante… et si je réponds à toutes vos questions, ça sera mon tour... » son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

« Votre tour pour quoi ? » Demandai-je hésitante.

« Mon tour de vous poser toutes les questions qui me passent par la tête... »

Ah… oui…

« Ça me semble équitable... »

« Alors allons-y... »

Il se mit en route et m'entraîna à sa suite.

« J'habite à coté… on y va à pied ou vous voulez prendre votre voiture ? »

« Je suis aussi piétonne… j'habite à moins de 3 minutes… je passerais plus de temps à attacher et détacher les enfants, qu'à faire le trajet à pied. Sans compter qu'en voiture faudrait que je fasse tout le tour du lotissement et que je trouve une place pour me garer… et puis… ça me donne l'impression d'être écolo… et de faire un geste pour la planète... »

Je devenais inexplicablement bavarde avec lui. Tout en parlant je laissai Edward me guider dans les petites rues de mon lotissement. On remonta ma rue à contre-sens sur quelques pâtés de maisons puis on tourna sur la droite et encore sur la droite dans une rue encore plus petite. Une vingtaine de mètres plus loin nous nous arrêtâmes devant une maison fraîchement repeinte.

« On est arrivé... »

« Vous n'habitez pas loin de chez moi... »

« Vous connaissez sûrement mes voisins dans ce cas… »

Pas vraiment depuis trois ans et demi que j'avais emménagé, je n'avais pas vraiment lié d'amitié avec le voisinage, j'étais plus ou moins traitée en paria.

« Euh… alors si je me trompe pas vous avez ici le pasteur Webber et son épouse. » Je lui désignai la maison au bout de sa rue avant de lui indiquer la maison d'à coté « Ici, vous avez Sam et Emily, leur fille Claire est ma baby-sitter… elle a 17 ans et prépare un CAP de Petite Enfance… » Je grimaçai en voyant la maison pile en face de celle d'Edward. « Et là, c'est Jacob, le plus mauvais garagiste du coin, et sa femme Tanya, la… nymphomane du quartier… je crois qu'elle a couché avec presque tous les hommes du quartier. Même avec quelques femmes je crois… elle ne s'en cache pas. C'est le secret le plus mal gardé du lotissement. Tout le monde est plus ou moins au courant et fait comme si de rien n'était. Le seul qui ne sache rien… c'est son mari… »

« Je crois que je l'ai rencontré… Tanya… la semaine où j'ai emménagé… elle est venue m'emprunter du sucre… d'énormes faux-seins… une figure refaite… elle portait une robe tellement courte et transparente que je pense qu'elle était en nuisette. »

Je pouffai de rire et confirmai :

« Oui… c'est bien son genre… elle a dû vouloir évaluer « la marchandise », excuse-moi pour le terme,… c'est pas souvent qu'il y a des nouveaux arrivants dans le quartier…. »

Edward grimaça et regarda les maisons qui entouraient la sienne.

« Tu me fais peur… j'ai l'impression d'avoir emménagé à Wisteria Lane... »

« Non pas à ce point… mais presque... » rigolai-je.

Edward posa sa main sur le bas de mon dos et m'invita à contourner le gros break Volvo garé dans l'allée. Sa main était chaude et j'avais l'impression que son toucher me brûlait à travers la fine étoffe de ma tunique.

« Et toi ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Moi quoi ? »

« Tu m'as dit que Tanya avait aussi des conquêtes féminines… elle a essayé ? Réussi peut-être ? »

Quelque chose s'alluma dans son regard, comme si l'idée de Tanya et moi, ensemble, réellement ensemble… lui plaisait. (Note de Nic : ooooooooooooooh le coquin ! )

« Non ! »

Edward me sembla à la fois déçu et soulagé par ma réponse mais l'impression passa vite et il retrouva son sourire mi-séducteur, mi-taquin.

« Déçue ? » me taquine-t-il.

« Non ! C'est pas mon genre… trop… féminine pour moi… elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut… mais moi ça me tente pas… »

« Et c'est quoi ton genre ? » demande-t-il.

La question était directe. Et j'avais envie de lui faire une réponse tout aussi directe :

TOI ! C'est toi mon genre !

Mais c'était pas moi alors je me contentai de hausser les épaules en répondant vaguement.

« J'ai pas de genre particulier… il faut qu'il ait ce petit truc… c'est tout… »

Alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte, il me semble l'avoir entendu marmonner un truc du genre : « Il me semble qu'il y a un truc entre nous... » mais par peur d'avoir été victime d'hallucination auditive, je ne dis rien et me contentai de le suivre à l'intérieur.

Il me fit faire un rapide tour du rez-de-chaussée, un grand salon, ouvert sur une cuisine américaine, dans une alcôve le coin salle à manger. La décoration était plutôt sommaire, voir inexistante, quelques cadres posés ça et là mais rien d'accroché au mur.

Edward termina sa visite guidée par la seule pièce fermée par une porte – à par les toilettes – son bureau. La pièce me semblait être à la fois immense et minuscule, un énorme bureau en bois massif trônait devant la fenêtre. Tout autour de ce meuble, les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères, elles-mêmes à moitié remplies de livres. L'autre partie du contenu des étagères semblaient être encore emballés dans les cartons qui étaient empilé soigneusement à coté de la porte.

La vue du matériel informatique dernier cri posé sur le bureau me fit penser qu'Edward n'avait pasrépondu quand je lui avais demandé dans quoi il travaillait.

« Chouette bureau… tu travailles dans quoi ? »

« Je suis écrivain… enfin j'essaye de finir mon troisième roman… »

« Wow… un écrivain… et qu'écris-tu ? »

« Des romans policiers… mais bon… je n'ai pas encore le niveau – ni la reconnaissance – qui me permettrait d'en vivre pleinement, alors je continue à concevoir des sites internet en parallèle… histoire d'assurer un revenu fixe… »

« Je comprends… et tu écris sous un pseudonyme ? Edward Cullen… Je lis beaucoup de 'Policier'… je pense pas avoir lu ton nom sur les rayons de ma librairie préférée… »

« Un pseudo… si un jour j'arrive à percer réellement j'ai pas envie d'être harcelé. J'voudrais que ma fille grandisse tranquillement… et si je finis par faire fortune ça évitera à mon ex-femme d'essayer de me soutirer encore plus de fric... »

Il était amèr, l'entente entre Edward et la mère de Nessie ne devait pas être fantastique. Ça ne devait pas être évident pour la petite et pour Edward.

« Et toi ? Il y a longtemps que tu habites dans le coin ? »

« A peu près trois et demi, mon appartement était un peu petit pour nous trois… et avec un ascenseur plus souvent en panne qu'en état de marche c'était pas facile avec les jumeaux... »

« Des jumeaux ? Des vrais ? Ça m'étonne que Nessie n'ait craqué que sur Jonathan… elle a beaucoup de mal à choisir… elle met une éternité à choisir entre robe et pantalon... »

J'explosai de rire et réalisai que nous n'avons presque pas parlé de nos enfants.

« Elle a dû être aidée dans son choix… »

Edward haussa les sourcils d'incompréhension et j'inspirai un grand coup pour essayer de calmer mon fou-rire.

« Comment ? »

« Ben… Bien qu'ils se ressemblent énormément, le jumeau de Jonathan s'appelle Samantha… J'ai des jumeaux fille/garçon »

A son tour, Edward se mit à rire, comprenant pourquoi sa fille n'avait craqué que sur l'un des jumeaux.

« Oui… ça explique bien des choses... »

Il se calma et me montra le salon.

« Viens, allons nous installer et tu me diras tout sur tes jumeaux... »

Il me guida jusqu'au salon et m'invita à m'installer sur le canapé blanc – couleur que j'aurai pas tenté avec des enfants en bas-âge – pendant qu'il allait préparer nos cafés.

Il revint quelques minutes plusieurs tard avec un plateau chargé de deux tasses de remplies de café noir, d'un pot de lait, d'un sucrier et d'une assiette de cookies.

« Et voila... »

Il posa le tout sur la table basse et s'assit en crabe (NdA : de 3/4, pour être tourné vers Bella) à coté de moi. Vraiment près de moi. Au point que son genou frôlait ma cuisse à chacun de ses mouvements.

« J'ai l'impression que tu en sais plus sur moi que moi sur toi… alors… j'ai cru comprendre que toi aussi tu travaillais de chez toi ? »

J'étais bluffée, il avait été très attentif, je l'avais à peine sous-entendu.

« Oui… je suis comptable, je travaille pour un cabinet d'expertise et vers la fin de ma grossesse, j'ai réalisé que ça n'allait plus être gérable… je n'arrivais pas conduire pour aller au bureau… j'avais du mal à garder la même position très longtemps… alors j'en ai parlé avec mon boss et on a décidé de tester le travail à distance… tout les lundi je reçois par coursier les dossiers que je dois traiter dans la semaine et je travaille en réseau… On a décidé de continuer après la naissance… c'était plus simple… je travaille à mon rythme… et je n'ai pas besoin de faire garder les jumeaux… Certains pourraient croire que j'ai été rétrogradé… d'une certaine façon je l'ai été… je fais moins d'heures et j'ai des taches moins importantes… moins de responsabilités mais je suis moins stressée et j'ai le temps d'élever mes enfants… et aucun frais de garde pour les jumeaux... »

« Ce qui n'est pas négligeable quand on sait le prix que demande une nounou pour un enfant… j'imagine que pour deux c'est le tarif double... »

« Presque... » confirmai-je.

« Et le père des jumeaux… il ne t'aide pas ? »

« Ils n'ont pas de père » Répondis-je aussitôt. « Enfin si… biologiquement parlant ils en ont un… mais on était pas ensemble lors de la conception… une soirée très arrosée… le cousin de l'ami d'une amie d'un collègue… enfin tu vois… le genre de personne que tu rencontres à une soirée et que tu ne revois jamais… et… bref… je vais pas te faire un dessin… quelques temps plus tard, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte… des jumeaux… j'ai repris contact… pour l'informer qu'il allait être père… et lui demander si il voulait jouer un rôle dans la vie de ses enfants… après avoir douté de sa paternité, il m'a dit qu'il allait se marier et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler de moi ou de mes enfants… »

Malgré le temps passé depuis notre dernière confrontation directe, j'étais toujours en colère contre Garrett, la façon qu'il avait eu de remettre en question sa paternité et le désintérêt total qu'il avait eu pour sa propre descendance.

Mais bon… sa perte… mon gain…

« Je suis désolé. C'est pas beaucoup mieux de mon coté… parfois j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir été manipulé par la génitrice de Nessie… C'était une collègue, elle me faisait un rentre- dedans pas croyable, j'ai fini par céder à ses avances et deux mois plus tard, elle m'annonçait qu'elle était enceinte. Elle voulait se marier et moi je voulais faire les choses correctement alors j'ai acheté une bague et je lui ai demandé de m'épouser. Nessie est née quelques mois plus tard… je te jure… c'était le plus beau bébé du monde… mais… Lauren – mon ex-femme – a commencé à changer… elle refusait de s'occuper du bébé, elle disait qu'elle l'avait porté pendant neuf mois… qu'elle avait souffert pendant des siècles pour la mettre au monde… alors c'était à moi de faire ma part du travail. Ca me dérangeait pas. J'adore ma fille… m'occuper d'elle était – est – un vrai bonheur… et quand Nessie a eu six mois Lauren est entrée dans mon bureau, toute maquillée, une valise à la main, elle m'a dit qu'elle partait et qu'elle me ferait parvenir la demande de divorce… » Il s'arrêta une seconde pour prendre une grande inspiration et reprit : « La garce s'est battu pour tout… elle a même réussi à obtenir une pension alimentaire alors que c'est moi qui ait la garde exclusive de Nessie... »

« Elle voit quand même sa fille de temps en temps ? »

« Non… je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis 8 mois et Nessie n'a pas revu sa mère depuis plus d'un an… en un sens je préfère… la dernière fois elle a réclamé sa mère pendant des semaines après. Comment j'étais sensé expliquer à ma petite princesse de 3 ans que sa maman ne voulait pas d'elle ? »

J'avais le cœur brisé, finalement, il valait peut-être mieux que les jumeaux ne connaissent pas leur père, ça évitait ce genre de situation.

Machinalement, je posai ma main sur sa cuisse, comme pour essayer de le réconforter.

« Je suis… je ne comprend pas comment une mère peut tourner le dos à son enfant… je… ça me dépasse… je pourrai mourir pour mes enfants... »

Edward m'interrompit en posant sa main par dessus la mienne.

J'avais pas réalisé que nous nous étions autant rapproché. Le visage d'Edward n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Je n'avais un geste à faire pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je suis sûr que tu es une super maman… »

« Et toi un papa qui déchire… » souris-je en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

Je me figeai.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

Edward me plaisait vraiment et il apparaissait que la réciproque était vraie. Enfin c'est ce qu'avait l'air de dire l'étincelle que je voyais briller dans ses yeux verts.

Que faire ?

Me pencher et l'embrasser.

Et si j'avais tout imaginé et qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé, je me paierai la honte de ma vie.

Heureusement pour nous, Edward avait pris la décision à ma place. Lentement, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser était doux et hésitant, comme s'il craignait que je le repousse.

Répondant à son baiser, je remontai ma main libre pour venir caresser son visage et finis par laisser mes doigts aller jouer dans ses cheveux cuivrés.

Edward s'enhardit et approfondit notre baiser en faisant courir sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure demandant ainsi le libre-accès à ma bouche. J'entrouvris les lèvres et accueillis sa langue avec un gémissement de plaisir. Elle avait un goût divin, un mélange de café et chocolat.

Je me laissai transporter par notre baiser et ne réalisai le mouvement d'Edward que lorsque je sentis l'assise du canapé contre mon dos et le corps d'Edward peser sur ma poitrine.

Il était lourd et m'écrasait contre le canapé mais la sensation était si agréable que je n'avais aucune envie qu'il ne me libère. J'aurai voulu qu'il reste ainsi pour toujours.

Pour lui faire comprendre, j'écartai les cuisses et enroulai mes jambes autour de ses hanches. J'en profitai pour frotter mon bassin contre le sien, Edward lâcha mes lèvres et poussa un grondement guttural qui réveilla en moi des envies que je pensai profondément endormies.

« Bella... »

Je ne le laissai pas terminer et repris ses lèvres tout en glissant mes mains sous son t-shirt. Sa peau était si douce et je pouvais sentir ses muscles bien dessinés rouler sous mes doigts.

Rapidement cela ne me suffit plus et j'en voulus encore plus.

Enroulant le t-shirt autour mes poings, je tirai sur le tissu pour le faire passer par dessus sa tête et le débarrasser du vêtement gênant. Je le lançai derrière nous et repris aussitôt mes caresses sur le torse d'Edward.

Lentement, je sentis les mains d'Edward m'imiter et glisser sous ma tunique, je gloussai lorsque ses doigts tournèrent délicatement autour de mon nombril. Puis ses mains reprirent leur ascension, remontant ma tunique sur leur passage, pour venir se poser sur ma poitrine. Une main sur chacun de mes seins, il me caressa doucement par dessus la dentelle de mon sous-vêtement.

J'arquai le dos pour approfondir ses attouchements et Edward en profita pour passer sa main derrière moi et venir détacher mon soutien-gorge. Je grondai de plaisir lorsque ses doigts se posèrent directement sur la peau de mon sein.

Il pris la petite pointe dressée entre son pouce et son index et la pinça. Fort. Ma peau était tellement sensible à cet endroit que son geste fut presque douloureux.

En réponse à ses pincements, mon système nerveux était parcouru de milliers de petites étincelles. Étincelles qui étaient beaucoup plus intenses et nombreuses sur la ligne qui reliait ma poitrine à mon intimité.

Impossible de me rappeler quand j'avais été aussi excitée pour la dernière fois.

J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité.

Je fus obligée de quitter ses lèvres laisser sortir les gémissements de plaisir que je n'arrivai plus à retenir.

« Edward... »

Il vint nicher son visage contre mon cou pour mordiller ma peau et frotta son corps encore plus fermement contre le mien.

Je pouvais parfaitement sentir son sexe pressé contre ma hanche et le moins que je pouvais en dire c'était qu'il était dur et… énorme.

Ce simple constat m'excita encore plus.

J'ondulai mon bassin afin de le sentir là où je le voulais vraiment, contre ma féminité. Je resserrai encore plus mes jambes autour de sa taille pour approfondir la caresse.

C'était tellement bon mais tellement insuffisant.

J'en voulais plus.

Repoussant Edward, je fis tant bien que mal passer ma tunique par dessus ma tête, Edward en profita pour finir de me débarrasser de mon soutien-gorge.

« Bella… qu'est-ce que je tu me fais ? »

J'eus beaucoup de mal à me concentrer suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre le sens de la question, parce que j'étais certaine qu'il ne me demandait ce que je lui faisais au sens littéral.

Cela me semblait plutôt évident.

« Je sais pas... »

Plongeant son regard dans le mien Edward posa son front sur le mien.

« Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude… je ne me reconnais pas… »

« Moi non plus… » murmurai-je contre sa bouche.

« Dis-moi si tu veux arrêter… je t'en prie Bella… dis-le moi maintenant... » Gronda-t-il en envoyant ses hanches en avant.

Son érection frotta contre mon clitoris qui palpitait de désir. Je mordis sa lèvre inférieure en ravalant un cri de plaisir.

J'en voulais encore.

Une nouvelle fois je dus fournir un gros effort de concentration pour réussir à formuler une réponse cohérente.

« Ne t'arrête pas… Je… j'en ai envie… besoin… »

Je sentis son sourire contre mes lèvres avant qu'il ne se mette à dévorer ma bouche, ses dents picorant tour à tour ma lèvre inférieure et la supérieure. Puis il fit glisser sa langue entre mes dents et la laissa s'enrouler contre la mienne.

J'aurai voulu que notre baiser s'arrête jamais.

Mais Edward fini par se reculer, à bout de souffle.

« Tant mieux… parce que je pense pas pouvoir m'arrêter… je… tu me fais perdre la tête Bella… »

« Je te retourne le compliment… maintenant… »

Pour accentuer ma demande silencieuse je fis levier de mes jambes sur ses fesses et levai mon bassin pour accentuer le frottement entre nos corps.

Je laissai mes mains aller et venir sur son dos, descendant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à finir par buter contre la ceinture de son jean.

Je contournai ses hanches et mes doigts s'attaquèrent directement aux boutons de son jean. Je réussis difficilement à ouvrir son pantalon et laissai ma main glisser à l'intérieur, je caressai son sexe dressé à travers le léger tissu de son boxer.

J'aimai les grondements que je sentais vibrer dans sa poitrine.

Edward se redressa et sortant ma main de son jeans, il noua nos doigts ensemble.

"Allons dans la chambre…" Me proposa Edward.

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite pour lui montrer mon désaccord. Je gloussai devant son air perplexe – extrêmement mignon – puis le tirai à nouveau sur moi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit encore une fois allongé sur mon corps.

« Trop loin… » murmurai-je contre ses lèvres. « Ici… »

Son regard devint presque noir.

« Ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Maintenant... » confirmai-je en libérant une de mes mains pour aller retrouver son sexe tendu à l'intérieur du jeans.

« Maintenant ? » Répéta Edward.

J'osai franchir la dernière barrière de tissu et resserrai mes doigts autour de son membre dressé par le désir. J'avais du mal à intégrer que c'était moi qui mettait cet homme magnifique dans cet état.

C'était surréaliste !

« Ici et maintenant ou tu peux dire adieu à ton canapé… parce que si tu ne fais rien pour calmer ce que TU as provoqué en moi... j'vais finir par prendre feu de l'intérieur… et on sait tous que les flammes… ça fait pas bon ménage avec les canapés... » lui appris-je en souriant.

« Dans ce cas... »

Edward se redressa et me forçant à détacher mes jambes de sa taille, il se releva. Alors qu'il se tenait débout à coté du canapé, ma première pensée fut qu'il allait me laisser en plan, brûlante de désir et plus que prête pour lui, mais son immense sourire – un brin lubrique – me rassura. Concentrée sur l'expression de son visage, c'est du coin de l'œil que je vis le mouvement de ses mains sur le haut de son jean. Crochetant ses pouces sous l'épais tissu qu'il fit rapidement descendre en même temps que son boxer le long de ses cuisses puis se débarrassant des ses chaussures, il envoya le tout quelque part derrière lui.

Il se tenait là. Devant moi. Entièrement nu !

Au beau milieu de son salon. En pleine lumière. Et pas le moins du monde gêné.

Faut dire qu'il n'avait pas de quoi l'être.

Je laissai mon regard descendre lentement son corps, son torse puissant et finement musclé était partiellement recouvert d'un léger duvet brun, ses hanches était étroites et bien dessinées.

Et là au centre de ce corps merveilleusement sculpté se trouvait la preuve manifeste de sa virilité et de son désir pour moi : l'érection la plus impressionnante que j'ai jamais vue (pas que j'en ai déjà vu des millions mais à trente ans je n'étais plus vierge depuis un moment déjà)

Je déglutis tant bien que mal en imaginant cette merveille de la nature ancrée profondément en moi.

« Ce que tu vois te plaît ? »

Je n'avais même pas besoin de regarder son visage pour voir son sourire arrogant, il s'entendait dans chacun de ses mots.

« Beaucoup... » couinai-je sans quitter son membre des yeux.

« Tu m'en vois ravi... »

Toujours la même arrogance dans la voix mais je devais reconnaître que son coté sûr de lui à ce moment-là m'excitait vraiment.

Sans que je ne le vis bouger, Edward m'attrapa par les mollets et tira sur les jambes de mon pantacourt qu'il envoya rejoindre son propre jeans.

Tiens… ou étaient passées mes sandales ?

Je ne me rappelai pas les avoir enlevé.

« Pas mal... » Gronda-t-il.

J'essayai de visualiser de quoi je devais avoir l'air : allongée sur son canapé, les cheveux certainement en bataille, les jambes écartés avec pour seul vêtement une minuscule culotte en dentelle noire.

J'espérai que ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait, la nature ne m'avait pas autant gâtée que lui. (pas que je me trouve moche ou que je me plaigne, mais j'avais eu des jumeaux et j'avais quelques kilos que je n'avais jamais réussi à perdre après ma grossesse.)

J'osai finalement relever les yeux vers son visage et l'éclair de désir que je pouvais très clairement lire sur ses traits me redonna toute ma confiance en moi.

Je me redressai en position assise sur le canapé et posant les mains sur ses hanches, je l'attirai à moi. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, je le pris en bouche.

Seigneur !

Qu'il était gros…

Et bon…

Un véritable délice…

Levant les yeux vers son visage, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien avant de caresser son sexe du bout de la langue.

« Ahhhh…. » Gémit-il.

Je sentis les mains d'Edward venir se poser sur les miennes pour les presser fermement puis il projeta son bassin en avant pour m'inciter à le prendre plus profondément en moi.

J'inspirai lentement par le nez et commençai un mouvement de va et vient en resserrant mes lèvres plus ou moins fortement autour de son membre. J'en mordillai doucement le gland avant de l'aspirer presque entièrement en moi, jusqu'à le sentir buter au fond de ma gorge. Je sentais son sexe palpiter en moi, c'était à la fois troublant et excitant. Je le gardai aussi longuement que je pus en bouche avant de le relâcher lentement en laissant ma langue jouer sur tout la longueur de son érection.

C'était vraiment euphorisant de le voir lutter pour garder le contrôle.

Je voulais lui faire totalement perdre la tête.

Mais sans que je me rende compte de quoi que ce soit j'étais à nouveau allongée sur le canapé, le corps d'Edward sur le mien, son poids m'enfonçant dans les coussins et surtout sa langue dans ma bouche.

« Tu… es… merveilleuse… vraiment… mais je ne pouvais… te… laisser… continuer… je… je n'aurai pas pu… tenir la distance... » Gronda-t-il à bout de souffle contre mes lèvres.

Je l'embrassai et arquai mon dos pour me rapprocher de son corps, cherchant à approfondir le moindre contact entre nos peaux. J'avais tellement envie de lui.

« Edward… Maintenant… s'il te plait… »

Sa main glissa lentement entre nous, caressant doucement ma poitrine au passage, pour attraper son sexe et le présenter devant l'entrée de mon intimité.

Quand m'avait-il dépouillé de ma petite culotte ?

J'en avais aucune idée… Il me faisait perdre la tête.

Et je m'en moquai complètement…

J'avais d'autre chose à penser.

Je fermai les yeux et attendis que Edward me pénètre enfin. Sentir son gland me taquiner doucement sans réellement entrer en moi allait finir par m'achever.

Mais au lieu de pousser en avant et compléter notre union, Edward se releva et se redressa lentement.

« Merde... » Grogna-t-il.

Je rouvris difficilement les yeux pour voir mon futur amant à genoux entre mes cuisses, un bras replié sur le dossier du canapé, une grimace sur les lèvres.

« Quoi ? » Marmonnai-je.

« J'ai pas de préservatif... »

« Aucun ? Nul part ? »

« Non… j'viens d'emménager… je suis le père célibataire d'une petite fille de quatre ans… sortir et rencontrer des femmes ne fait pas vraiment parti de mes activités habituelles… j'ai pas « ça » en stock… »

« Merde… » Grognai-je à mon tour.

« Et toi ? » Finit-il par me demander plein d'espoir.

« Tu vois comment tu es occupé avec ta fille… rajoute un petit garçon du même âge et tu as un aperçu de mon emploi du temps… et quand j'arrive à sortir, il suffit que je prononce les mots « jumeaux de 4 ans » pour faire fuir tout les hommes… »

« C'est idiot… tu es une femme formidable… et magnifique… je ne fuirai pas… moi… »

Je soupirai, frustrée, ma libido avait été mise en sourdine pendant tellement de temps que maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, je doutai de pouvoir la faire taire à nouveau.

Enfin pas avant de lui avoir donné ce qu'elle voulait.

Et ce qu'elle voulait maintenant c'était Edward.

Edward qui était toujours merveilleusement nu devant moi, son sexe toujours tendu par son incroyable désir.

Et merde.

De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si il y avait un risque que je tombe enceinte.

J'avais déjà eu le droit à un miracle.

« Pas besoin… je suis clean… »

« Moi aussi…. » Il hésita avant d'ajouter : « Mais... »

Oh… bien sûr… la mère de Nessie l'avait plus ou moins piégé pour se faire épouser, il ne devait vraiment pas avoir envie de se faire avoir une seconde fois.

Comment lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas comme son ex-femme et que de toute façon les chances que je tombe enceinte une seconde fois était bien en dessous de un puissance moins mille.

Les médecins eux-même avaient du mal à s'expliquer ma grossesse.

Il n'y avait rien à craindre de ce coté-là.

« Aucun risque… je… » Je butai sur le mot, j'avais toujours eu du mal à le dire à voix haute, ça le rendait… réelle…

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Certaine. » Confirmai-je.

Edward ne répondit pas avec des mots mais avec des gestes. En moins d'une seconde il fut de nouveau sur moi, son membre viril pressant à la jonction de mes jambes. Nouant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, je dirigeai sa bouche sur la mienne et l'embrassai longuement.

« Tant mieux… Arrêter aurait signé mon arrêt de mort… j'en ai tellement envie… »

« Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ? » le provoquai-je en poussant mes hanches dans sa direction.

A nouveau sa main droite se faufila entre nous guidant son sexe jusqu'à mon entrée, mais cette fois il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être entièrement en moi.

Son intrusion, ferme et déterminée, avait presque suffit à me faire jouir sur le champ.

Sa présence en moi était vraiment fantastique, il m'emplissait totalement, ne laissant aucun vide entre nos corps. Edward me laissa quelques secondes pour m'habituer à sa grosseur puis il se recula, lentement, jusqu'à ne laisser que son gland en moi avant de pousser une nouvelle fois.

Je gémis.

Et il recommença. Une fois. Puis une deuxième. Et encore une fois. Toujours un peu plus vite que la fois précédente.

La sensation était vraiment intense, presque douloureuse, après ça je n'allai pas pouvoir marcher pendant des jours.

« Edward ! »

Je criai pour libérer mon plaisir m'accrochant comme je le pouvais à Edward. Une main tirant sur ses cheveux cuivrés, l'autre lui griffant le dos.

« Tu… es… si… chaude... » grogna-t-il entre chacune de ses poussées. « Je ne vais… pas pouvoir… tenir… très longtemps… Jouis pour moi… Bella… j'ai besoin que tu jouisses pour moi... »

Il poussa encore plus fortement en moi alors que sa main droite vint caresser mon sein puis il tira sur mon téton plissé, renvoyant une nouvelle salve d'étincelle sur le nerf qui devait relier ma poitrine à mon intimité.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour exploser.

Je fermai les yeux et basculai la tête en arrière, accueillant le plus fabuleux orgasme de mon existence. Le corps secoué par les vagues du plaisir, je tentai de garder les pieds dans la réalité mais c'était impossible.

Le plaisir était trop intense.

Je commençai à refaire lentement surface quand je sentis la bouche d'Edward se refermer sur mon cou, sa langue lapant la sueur qui perlait à cet endroit avant que ses dents ne se plantent en moi brusquement.

Il m'avait mordu !

Edward m'avait mordu!

Et plutôt que de me faire mal, son geste m'envoya une nouvelle fois dans les étoiles, prolongeant mon orgasme pendant encore quelques instants.

Je sentis son gémissement remonter dans sa poitrine avant de l'entendre vibrer contre ma peau. Edward se figea une seconde et je sentis sa semence brûlante remplir mon intimité. Il poussa un dernier gémissement et s'effondra sur moi, son grand corps chaud et en sueur recouvrant entièrement le mien.

Il frissonnait alors que je passai lentement mes mains dans son dos, cherchant à l'apaiser pour qu'il vienne me rejoindre dans cette brume de plénitude dans laquelle je baignai depuis tout à l'heure.

Il embrassa la peau de mon cou et d'une main glissée dans mes cheveux il guida ma bouche à la sienne.

« C'était... » murmurai-je, à bout de souffle.

« Trop court… désolé… je n'ai pas pu me retenir… » s'excusa-t-il.

« J'allai dire parfait. Ou génial ! »

« Je… C'est vrai ? » me demanda-t-il, surpris.

Je hochai la tête pour lui confirmer.

« Normalement je suis… un peu… moins rapide… je… ça faisait… longtemps… et tu es si… c'était… bref… j'ai pas pu tenir… »

« Hey… j'ai beaucoup aimé, vraiment… j'ai pris un plaisir… incroyable… »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Je posai ma main sur sa joue et caressai la légère repousse de barbe qui s'y trouvait en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Edward… je… je n'ai pas simulé… j'en ai pas eu besoin… »

Son sourire arrogant fit son retour sur ses lèvres.

« C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé… normalement j'aurai pu te faire crier plus fort… et plus longtemps... »

« Vantard ! » Répliquai-je en donnant une tape sur le dos.

Tape qui le fit rire, ce qui secoua son corps des pieds à la tête, en passant par son sexe toujours profondément ancré en moi.

Je réalisai alors que son impressionnante érection n'était pas tout à fait retombée.

Je décidai de me venger et de le prendre à son propre piège.

Je nouai mes jambes derrière ses hanches et remuai mon bassin pour lui rappeler que nous étions toujours intimement liés.

« J'ai jouis comme je n'avais joui… Edward… Maintenant… si tu dis pouvoir faire mieux… je ne demande qu'à voir... » susurrai-je avec ce que j'espérai être la bonne dose de sensualité et de provocation.

J'avais dû réussir mon coup, je sentis immédiatement Edward retrouver toute sa vigueur en moi.

« Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir… Laisse-toi aller… Ressens… »

Il posa sa grande main sur ma fesse, l'empoigna fermement pour me maintenir dans l'angle qu'il voulait et donna un petit coup de rein pour me le prouver.

« Hummm ! »

Je n'avais absolument aucun doute sur sa capacité à tenir sa promesse de me faire crier plus fort et plus longtemps.

Il baissa la tête et traça un chemin de baiser de ma mâchoire à mon sein, il en titilla doucement la pointe du bout de la langue avant de refermer ses lèvres autour du téton plissé de plaisir.

Il alternait les traitements. Succion, mordillement – plus ou moins prononcé – coup de langue. Encore. Et encore.

Puis il passa à l'autre sein. Lui accordant les même faveurs.

C'était exquis.

Je me laissai aller et passai mes bras par dessus ma tête pour m'accrocher à l'accoudoir et donner ainsi à Edward un accès encore plus libre à ma poitrine.

« Edward... » Gémis-je fortement.

C'était si bon.

Je glissai lentement vers les portes du paradis. Edward était vraiment un amant exceptionnel.

_I'll be you man_

_I'll Understand_

_I'd do my best to_

_Take good care of you (1)_

Je me laissai doucement bercer par les mots d'Edward, c'était une de mes chansons préférées. C'était extrêmement doux, une guitare sèche, une voix forte et puissante.

Magnifique.

Une véritable déclaration d'amour.

Attendez…

Une seconde…

La bouche d'Edward était occupée à flatter ma poitrine… il ne pouvait pas être en train de chanter.

De même pour ses mains qui caressaient sensuellement toute la peau qu'elle pouvaient toucher. Elles n'étaient pas en train de gratter les cordes d'une guitare.

Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous dans la maison !

Et là ça fit « tilt » dans ma tête.

Posant les mains sur les épaules d'Edward, je le repoussai de toutes mes forces.

Aucune réaction.

« Edward... »

« Patience Bella… patience... »

« Mais… Edward… » Continuai-je en essayant encore de le repousser : « Mon téléphone… il sonne… »

Cette nouvelle information lui fit ni chaud, ni froid, il continua sa douce besogne sur ma poitrine et j'avais beaucoup de difficulté pour me souvenir de « pourquoi » je devais absolument le repousser.

« Edward… mon téléphone... »

« On s'en fout… qui que ce soit… il rappellera… là… tu es toute à moi… à mon entière disposition… »

Il mordit mon téton plus fort encore, comme pour me dire que c'était lui qui décidait.

Je gémis, la piqûre était vive mais la douleur laissa rapidement place au plaisir.

« Edward… C'est pas… un appel… c'est… c'est l'alarme... »

Il se figea et sans lâcher mon téton, il inclina la tête pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans le mien.

« Pourquoi une alarme sonnerai en plein milieu de l'après-midi ? » demanda-t-il contre mon sein.

Chacun de ses mots faisait vibrer en moi une corde bien particulière…

« C'est l'heure... »

Cette fois Edward se redressa, le mouvement fit bouger son sexe en moi. Sans que je puisse la retenir, ma tête partit en arrière alors qu'un long gémissement quittai ma gorge.

« L'heure de quoi ? »

Quoi ?

Ah oui… l'alarme…

« C'est 15h35… il est l'heure d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école... »

En moins d'une seconde, Edward se redressa et se retrouva une nouvelle fois à genoux entre mes cuisses. Le mouvement avait – cette fois – fait glisser son sexe hors de mon intimité.

Je grimaçai, j'avais l'impression de perdre une partie de moi.

« Merde… Nessie ! »

Son expression horrifiée me fit exploser de rire.

« Du calme… ça va… on a dix minutes pour aller à l'école… »

Bon okay… dans la situation actuelle – totalement nus et couverts de sueur – ça allait être limite… mais Edward n'habitait pas beaucoup plus loin que moi de l'école…

« Merde… faut se dépêcher… »

Edward se releva et après avoir fouillé dans l'amas de vêtements qui entourait le canapé, il me tendit ma tunique.

« Merci » fis-je, soudainement gênée.

Il ne répondit rien et tout en enfilant mon haut, je le regardai ramasser son boxer et y ranger son érection. Malgré la situation son sexe n'avait rien perdu de sa vigueur.

Je baissai la tête et cherchai mon pantacourt et mes sous-vêtements. Je retrouvai mon soutien-gorge sur la table basse, en me penchant pour le ramasser, je remarquai la dentelle de ma petite culotte qui dépassait de derrière un des coussins du canapé, le noir tranchant vivement avec le blanc immaculé du tissu. Je la récupérai discrètement et attrapai au passage mon pantacourt qui gisait par terre au bout du canapé.

« Si tu veux… tu peux… te rafraîchir dans la salle d'eau du rez-de-chaussée… »

Je relevai la tête pour le regarder, il avait remis son jean et il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir la protubérance que son sexe érigé dessinait au niveau de son entre-jambe.

Oups…

Ca devait être douloureux.

J'étais peut-être frustrée et sur le point d'exploser mais au moins je n'avais rien qui… dépassait pour le prouver. Je sentis mes pointes durcir sous ma tunique, comme pour me rappeler l'effet que mon désir avait sur elles.

Je retins un gémissement. C'était toujours moins visible.

« Merci… je veux bien… la porte à droite de l'entrée ? »

« Oui. Pendant ce temps, je je vais aller enfiler un t-shirt plus… long… »

Emportant mes affaires avec moi ,je partis me réfugier dans la salle d'eau.

Je fermai la porte à clé et regardai la pièce autour de moi.

Plutôt grande et lumineuse, elle était carrelée du sol au plafond, en blanc avec des motifs bleus. Une douche italienne, une toilette munie d'un abattant avec réducteur de siège intégré – tiens… j'avais le même à la maison – un double lavabo, un coté clairement masculin (rasoir, déodorant masculin, brosse à dents bleue), l'autre visiblement utilisé par une petite princesse (gobelet à l'effigie d'Hello Kitty, dentifrice à la fraise, panière remplie de serre-têtes, élastiques et autres bandeaux, même une bouteille de démêlant).

Je souris devant tous ses petits signes qui me rappelaient qu'Edward était comme moi : un parent célibataire.

Je me dépêchai de me rhabiller, le temps continuait de tourner. Je grimaçai devant l'état de ma lingerie… Immettable : les lanières sur le coté gauche étaient déchirées et pendouillaient.

Ceci expliquait comment Edward me l'avait retirée sans que ne ne m'en rende compte.

Tant pis.

Je m'en passerai le temps d'aller chercher les enfants et de rentrer à la maison. J'enfilai mon pantacourt et glissai ce qu'il restait de ma culotte dans ma poche.

Je me lavai les mains en lorgnant sur la brosse à dents d'Edward.

Pouvais-je ?

Nous venions de faire l'amour sur son canapé, utiliser sa brosse à dent était nettement moins… intime…

Enfin… pour moi…

Reposant la brosse dans son gobelet, j'inspectai mon reflet et poussai un glapissement en voyant ma marque – très net – des dents d'Edward qui ornait mon épaule.

Merde.

Comment j'allai expliquer « ça » à mes enfants ?

Je fouillai dans mes poches et en ressortis un élastique. Ramenant mes cheveux sur le coté, je me fis une tresse grossière qui masquait la marque. Je n'aurai qu'à porter des hauts a col moins large – ou des chemises – pour quelques jours. Le temps que la marque ne s'efface.

Je me passai un dernier coup d'eau sur le visage et quittai la salle d'eau.

Je retrouvai Edward dans le salon. Il avait débarrassé le plateau avec nos tasses de café et était en train de retaper les coussins du canapé, effaçant efficacement les marques de notre passage sur le lieu du crime.

Il se redressa en m'entendant arriver.

A nouveau je fus prise de timidité. Ce n'était pas mon genre de me précipiter dans le lit d'un homme que je venais de rencontrer… enfin sur son canapé.

« Jolie tresse… » Lança-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

« J'ai pas eu le choix… quelqu'un s'est amusé à laisser la marque de ses dents sur ma peau... »

Pour lui prouver mes dires, je soulevai ladite tresse et lui montrai la trace de morsure. Son sourire s'élargit et il fit le tour du canapé pour venir prendre place devant moi.

« Je dirai bien que je suis désolé… » Edward posa sa main sur ma joue et me regarda dans les yeux. « Mais c'est pas le cas… je ne regrette rien… »

« Moi non plus... » répondis-je en souriant.

« Enfin si... » Mon sourire se figea. « Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu le temps de te prouver que je pouvais te faire crier encore plus fort… »

« Et plus longtemps… n'oublie pas… tu as dit plus fort et plus longtemps... » Citai-je, hypnotisée par ses grands yeux verts.

« Je n'oublie pas… j'espère juste que ce n'est que partie remise… »

Je l'espérai aussi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de formuler ma réponse à haute voix que l'alarme de mon téléphone se déclencha à nouveau.

« 15h43… il faut y aller… tout de suite... »

Il me tendit mes chaussures.

« J'me suis dit que tu pourrais en avoir besoin... »

« C'est très attentionné de ta part... » répliquai-je ironique.

Je pris appui sur son bras et enfilai rapidement ma paire de sandale.

« Dépêchons nous… être en retard le jour de la rentrée… ça le fait pas… »

Je suivis Edward et attendis patiemment pendant qu'il verrouillait la porte d'entrée.

Il me rejoignit au bout de l'allée et prit ma main dans la sienne pour nouer nos doigts ensemble.

Ce geste me semblait si naturel.

Nous marchâmes vite, sans parler, nous n'étions pas en retard mais nous n'étions pas en avance non plus.

Arrivée à quelques mètres de l'école je tirai sur ma main et récupérai mes doigts.

Je ne regrettai pas ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Vraiment. Mais je ne voulais pas que des rumeurs circulent au sujet d'Edward et moi, sur ce que nous avions ou pas fait ensemble. Les ragots se propageaient rapidement et bien souvent, ils remontaient jusqu'aux oreilles des enfants.

L'année dernière, une petite terreur avait traumatisé mon fils en lui disant que les « bâtards sans papa » n'avaient rien à faire ici. Jack avait fait des cauchemars pendant des semaines.

Edward me regarda en haussant un sourcil, d'un signe de tête je lui indiquai la grille de l'école, en espérant qu'il comprenne. Il me fit un petit sourire, le message était passé.

La salle de classe n'était pas totalement vide lorsque nous nous présentâmes devant la maîtresse pour récupérer nos enfants.

Ouf.

Nous n'étions pas en retard.

Je n'aurais eu aucune difficulté à reconnaître Nessie dans la salle de classe. Elle était une sorte version miniature et féminine d'Edward.

Comme son père, elle était magnifique.

Même couleur de cheveux cuivrée.

Même yeux verts hypnotiques.

Même sourire à tomber.

Jack n'avait eu aucune chance.

Telle mère, tel fils.

Les enfants furent ravis de nous voir rester ensemble aux abords de l'école. Jack discutait avec Nessie tout en tenant la main de sa sœur. C'était mignon à voir.

« Ben ma maman, elle fait les meilleurs tartes du monde… elle en a fait une à la pêsse pour le goûter… » Il se retourna pour me demander avec sa petite moue. « Maman ? Nessie, elle peut venir à la maison pour manger de la tarte à la pêsse ? »

Je me figeai.

La tarte aux pêches.

Je l'avais complètement oublié celle-là.

J'avais été totalement – et merveilleusement – occupée… ailleurs…

« Euh… je… j'ai pas pu la faire… »

« Pourquoi ? » me demanda Sam, avec sa curiosité habituelle.

Parce que _« je m'envoyai en l'air avec un presque inconnu absolument sexy »_ n'était la réponse à donner à une gamine de 4 ans.

Pas que je l'aurai donné à qui ce soit.

« Je… j'ai pas eu le temps… »

« Pourquoi ? » Insista ma fille.

Je soupirai, quand elle était lancée, Sam n'arrêtait pas avant d'avoir une réponse qui lui convienne.

« Je... »

« C'est de ma faute… j'ai retenu ta maman… je viens d'emménager dans le coin et je demandai quelques conseils à ta maman... »

« Tu lui demandais quoi à ma maman ? »

« Des trucs de grands »

« Quoi comme trucs de grands ? »

Ma fille était la digne héritière de son grand-père – le shériff Swan – elle pourra toujours faire carrière dans la police.

« Tu sais… des trucs comme… quelle est la meilleure boulangerie… qui est le meilleur docteur… quel sont les jours de marché…. Tu vois… des trucs de grands… »

« Aaaaahhhh…. D'accord... »

Je remerciai silencieusement du regard Edward d'avoir trouvé la bonne réponse à l'inquisitrice Samantha Swan…

« Alors on va manger quoi pour le goûter ? » me demanda Jack. (Note de Nic : son oncle s'apelle Emmett ou quoi ? )

Avant que je ne puisse répondre Edward proposa :

« Comme c'est un peu de ma faute si votre maman n'a pas eu le temps de vous préparer votre goûter… est-ce que cela vous plairait si je vous invitais tous chez le glacier ? Enfin si votre maman est d'accord... »

Je me retrouvai prise au piège quatre de paires d'yeux – deux verts intenses et deux verts noisettes – qui me suppliaient d'accepter.

J'étais faible.

Mais ils étaient si foutrement mignons.

Je n'avais pas pu refuser.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, nous marchions en direction du marchand de glace.

De sa main libre (Edward avait tenu à prendre tous les cartables) Edward avait discrètement repris ma main alors que nos enfants courraient et jouaient devant nous.

Il faisait vraiment beau et c'était très agréable de se promener ainsi. Avec un… ami… et la fille de cet ami…

« Tu sais Bella… pour ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure… chez moi… je ne rigolai pas… ce n'est pas mon genre d'agir comme ça… mais… mais… il y a un truc entre nous… et… tu me plais… vraiment… et j'aimerai te revoir… et explorer… ce… truc entre nous… »

Je resserrai mes doigt autour des siens et posai brièvement ma tête sur son épaule.

« Moi aussi… j'aimerai beaucoup ça... »

Surtout si ça devait nous conduire à d'autres moments comme celui que nous avions partager cet après-midi sur son canapé.

Je souris, j'étais bien.

Je fis un rapide bilan mental de la journée.

Pour une mère-poule telle que moi, une journée de rentrée des classes pouvait vite devenir un enfer à moins d'être totalement occupée et d'avoir de quoi faire diversion.

Et question diversion Edward était vraiment très doué, comme me le rappelaient les tiraillements de mon bas-ventre.

Il pouvait me divertir quand il le voulait. Comme il le voulait.

**Fin**

_Et voila…_

_Mon petit délire… (qui ne devait pas prendre plus de dix pages au départ :/ )_

_Je laisse deviner quelle partie de cette journée n'est pas réelle… pour info, mes enfants ont eu de la tarte aux pêche pour le goûter… :-)_

_Désolée pour celles qui attendaient avec impatience le macramé... on a... dévié... :p vous m'en voulez pas trop j'espère ;-)_

_On se retrouve bientôt, pour non pas la suite mais avec un prochain chapitre de MET (en cours d'écriture) ou d'Anniversaire._

_Ps : Je vous rappelle le concours de notre groupe « Le Twilight Contest » : « Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne... » (lien dans mes favoris)_

Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… même Nic m'a aidé… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée, il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…

**(1) I'll be your lover too – Robert Pattinson**

Je serai ton homme

Je comprendrai tout

Je ferai de mon mieux

Pour prendre soin de toi


	2. On prend (presque) les mêmes et on recom

_Coucou..._

_Je me glisse sur la pointe des pieds pour vous présenter « le Pavé »… (le deuxième du mois de Septembre) aussi considéré comme la « suite » de mon petit « délire de la rentrée »._

_Vous avez été nombreuses à me demander une suite… _

_(Mon Adorable Beta (Nic Cullen15000) en tête… au passage… encore merci pour la rapidité et l'efficacité de te correction)_

_Alors… je me suis laissée tenter._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira…_

_**WARING : Le Rating est en M... ce n'est pas pour rien... scène de sexe plus qu'explicite... alors si tu n'en veux pas... passe ta route...** _

Des nouvelles têtes pour la rentrée

**Chapitre 2**

On prend (presque) les mêmes et on recommence.

PoV Bella :

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'Edward et moi sortions ensemble.

Enfin « Sortir ensemble »… c'était un bien grand mot pour qualifier notre situation.

Nous étions « amis ».

Et nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Principalement avec nos enfants respectifs, nous allions au parc presque tous les soirs dès la sortie de l'école et parfois pendant le week-end, nous faisions une sortie au zoo, une promenade sur la plage de La Push, la réserve Indienne à quelque kilomètre de Forks. Nessie et Edward se joignaient à nous pour nos repas « mal-bouffe » du vendredi soir, à chaque fois ces soirées se terminaient par une séance ciné – généralement devant « Alice au pays des merveilles ». Les trois petits adoraient ce dessin animé et nous, ça nous rappelait des souvenirs.

Mais nous passions aussi beaucoup de temps seuls, juste lui et moi. Environ deux ou trois fois par semaine, nous repartions ensemble après voir déposé les enfants à l'école. Parfois chez moi, souvent chez lui. Et le moins que je puisse dire, c'est qu'il avait tenu sa promesse. Celle qu'il avait fait la première fois : me faire crier plus fort et plus longtemps. Évidemment, comme la première fois, les alarmes de nos téléphones nous avaient laissé frustrés plus d'une fois.

Pourtant nous n'avions pas réellement parlé.

Pas de grandes discussions sur notre relation.

Pas d'engagement, nous n'étions pas prêts, ni l'un ni l'autre, à faire entrer quelqu'un dans nos vies. Enfin surtout dans celles de nos enfants, pas de manières « définitive », comme cela aurait été le cas si nous avions « officialisé » notre relation.

Pour nos enfants, nous étions juste des « amis », nous limitions les effusions et autres démonstrations physiques de notre désir lorsqu'ils étaient dans les parages. C'était pas forcément facile, surtout le vendredi soir pendant que nous regardions un dessin animé tous ensemble, alors nous avions inventé le « câlin collectif », nous nous serrions tous les uns contre les autres sur le canapé en regardant l'écran, cela me permettait de passer nos séances ciné blottie dans les bras d'Edward.

Nous avions une relation plutôt « libre » : Pas de contraintes. Pas de responsabilités.

J'avais juste exigé l'exclusivité.

Même si depuis notre première fois nous utilisions des préservatifs à chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour, l'imaginer avec une autre femme me rendait malade.

Je ne voulais le partager avec personne d'autre que sa fille.

Il avait accepté en me disant que cela coulait de source.

Il ne partageait pas.

Jamais.

Je me rappelai la première fois où je l'avais de nouveau suivi jusque chez lui. C'était le jeudi matin, soit deux jours après la rentrée, nous n'avions pas encore parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé le mardi après-midi.

Nous ne nous étions pas vraiment « vu » le mercredi. Juste en vitesse devant l'école, à 8h30 il m'avait fait comprendre qu'il était pressé, il avait un rendez-vous – j'appris plus tard que c'était avec son éditeur – et à 11h30 c'est une femme qui était venue chercher Nessie – j'avais supposé que c'était la mère d'Edward puisque la petite l'avait appelé 'Mamie'.

Bref, le jeudi, il était arrivé avant moi et comme le mardi, Edward m'avait attendu devant l'école pendant que je déposai les jumeaux dans leur classe.

**Flash-back :**

_Je venais déposer mes deux petits monstres dans leur classe et m'apprêtai à retourner à la maison pour récupérer ma voiture et aller faire les courses._

_Comme tout les jeudi._

_Mais cette fois, Edward m'en empêcha. Rejouant la scène du mardi en début d'après midi, il s'approcha de moi en souriant._

_« Bonjour… » M'accueillit-il doucement._

_« Salut… »_

_J'ignorai quoi dire, comment réagir._

_Que dit-on à l'homme extraordinairement sexy, qui d'un simple regard enflammait nos sens et qui, le temps d'un après midi, nous avait fait oublier tout nos principes ?_

_J'avais couché avec lui !_

_J'avais été prête à le supplier pour ça !_

_Et ce n'était pas du tout mon genre._

_J'avais passé la quasi-totalité de ma journée d'hier à y réfléchir. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi en penser._

_Ce… _moment d'égarement_ sur son canapé était-il le début de quelque chose de… _réel et durable_ entre nous ou alors était-ce uniquement une passade _futile et sans importance ?

_Un coup rapide en passant ?_

_Je l'ignorai._

_Et surtout j'ignorai ce que je voulais que ce soit._

_« Je... »_

_« Tu... »_

_Nous avions parlé en même temps. Trop nerveuse pour parler, je lui fis un signe de tête pour l'inviter à reprendre._

_« Tu… Tu as du temps ? »_

_« On est jeudi… »_

_Pourquoi j'avais dit ça ? Il était pas débile, il savait qu'on était jeudi._

_Il explosa de rire et se passa la main dans les cheveux._

_« J'ai un calendrier… je sais qu'on est jeudi… et qu'on le sera jusqu'à ce soir minuit… mais ça ne répond pas à ma question… tu as un peu de temps à me consacrer ? »_

_« Je… je fais mes courses le jeudi… je vais au marché chercher mes légumes puis je vais au supermarché pour acheter le reste… et si tout ce passe bien je suis à l'heure pour récupérer les enfants à 11h20… »_

_« Très organisée… tu aurais tout de même 5 minutes à m'accorder ? Je pense qu'on a des choses à se dire... »_

_« Oui… euh… oui… ça devrait aller… chez toi ? »_

_Il hocha la tête et nous partîmes en direction de sa maison. Machinalement je nouai mes doigts aux siens lorsqu'il me prit la main._

_Avant que je n'ai pu mentalement me préparer à ce qu'il allait suivre, nous arrivâmes chez lui._

_Il déverrouilla la porte et m'invita à entrer. J'avançai lentement jusqu'au salon._

_La pièce n'avait pas changée._

_En moins de deux jours cela aurai été surprenant._

_Le même canapé en tissu blanc, les mêmes coussins, le même parfum qui flottait dans l'air : un savant mélange de bergamote, de fleur de pamplemousse et de quelque chose d'autre que je n'arrivai pas à définir. Une senteur absolument divine. Son odeur._

_Tout était exactement à la même place. _

_C'était… troublant._

_Je pouvais presque voir nos corps enlacés, nus, se fondant l'un dans l'autre sur le canapé._

_C'était vraiment… troublant._

_« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » me demanda-t-il en arrivant dans le salon._

_« Non merci… je ne vais pas m'éterniser… j'ai… mes courses à faire… »_

_On resta quelques minutes à se regarder, sans parler, sans bouger._

_Ce qui s'était passé mardi était là, entre nous, sur le canapé. Comme un énorme éléphant rose à paillettes bleues. Et pourtant nous n'arrivions pas à en parler, chacun attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas._

_Le silence entre nous devenait de plus en plus gênant. Et je fus la première à craquer._

_« Alors ? tu voulais me parler ? »_

_J'essayai de prendre un air détaché et confiant, comme si je n'avais aucune idée de quoi il allait vouloir qu'on parle._

_« Oui... » Edward prit une profonde respiration et reprit. « de mardi… de ce qu'il s'est passé mardi… »_

_Son air était sérieux et le sourire que je maintenais tant bien que mal sur mes lèvres s'effaça légèrement._

_« Je… tu… regrettes ? »_

_J'avais murmuré le dernier mot, si bas que je doutai qu'Edward ait pu l'entendre. Pourtant, il fit rapidement les quelques pas qui nous séparaient et une fois qu'il fut juste devant moi, il posa ses grandes mains sur mes épaules._

_Il était vraiment tout près , tellement proche que nos corps se touchaient à chacune de nos respirations. Inconsciemment, je calquai mon souffle sur le sien._

_Edward inclina la tête et posa son front contre le mien et je plongeai dans son regard vert hypnotique._

_« Ce qu'il s'est passé mardi ne me ressemble pas. Mais alors pas du tout… Pourtant je n'en regrette pas une seule seconde… »_

_« Edward... » Murmurai-je en posant mes mains sur sa taille._

_« Au contraire » Continua-t-il comme si je n'avais rien dit. « Je n'ai qu'une envie… recommencer… » Il inclina un peu plus son visage, ses lèvres frôlaient les miennes à chacun de ses mots. « Je ne pense qu'à ça depuis mardi soir… tu m'obsèdes… Bella… »_

_« Edward... » gémis-je en fermant les yeux._

_J'ignore si j'essayai de le repousser ou si je lui demandai au contraire de combler la faible distance entre nos lèvres._

_« J'imagine tes gémissements de plaisir, tes mains sur mon corps, tes lèvres qui m'envoient au septième ciel, ta chaleur autour de moi… je peux encore sentir ton corps nu sous le mien. Et surtout… je me demande si ma marque est encore visible… » dit-il en redessinant du bout des doigts ladite marque. Je pouvais sentir son sourire contre mes lèvres. « Bella… tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me plaît de la savoir là… »_

_Ses mots…_

_Sa voix…_

_Ses lèvres…_

_Son souffle sur ma peau…_

_Son odeur…_

_Tout en lui était en train de me rendre dingue._

_Je devais m'éloigner, prendre du recul, pour donner à mon cerveau une dose d'oxygène non « contaminée » par Edward pour qu'il puisse fonctionner normalement. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'Edward me disait, aux caresses qu'il m'infligeait et à ce que cela me faisait ressentir._

_« Edward… je dois… aller… mes courses… »_

_Mes paroles disaient que je voulais partir mais mes mains agrippaient fermement son t-shirt, comme pour le retenir près de moi._

_« Edw... »_

_Je n'eus pas le temps de finir que nos lèvres furent collées les unes contre les autres._

_Qui de nous deux avait comblés l'infime espace entre nous ?_

_Je l'ignorai et dans le fond ça n'avait aucune importance._

_J'accueillis avec un gémissement de plaisir sa langue qui força rapidement le barrage de mes dents. Moins de deux secondes plus tard je me retrouvai plaquée contre le mur, le corps musclé d'Edward me maintenant à la verticale. Sans lui, nul doute que je me serai effondrée au sol tant mes genoux tremblaient, j'avais l'impression que de la guimauve avait remplacé chacun de mes os._

_Je remontai lentement mes mains le long de son corps pour venir accrocher mes doigts dans ses mèches aux reflets cuivrés._

_Notre baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné et pourtant cela ne me suffisait pas, j'en désirais plus. Je tremblais d'impatience, je voulais qu'Edward fasse quelque chose pour calmer le feu qui courrait sous ma peau._

_Je gémis lorsque ses mains descendirent en une lente et sensuelle caresse sur mon torse, s'attardant un instant sur l'arrondi de ma poitrine. Ses gestes étaient assurés, Edward savait comment faire grimper la tension en moi._

_« Edward… »_

_Il ne me répondit pas mais ses mains reprirent leur chemin. L'une se glissa sous ma chemise pour remonter le long de mon dos, l'autre se posa sur ma fesse, malaxant la chair ferme de ses longs doigts. Il en profita pour frotter son bassin contre le mien, je grognai en sentant la bosse son sexe durcir contre mon ventre._

_Edward 'réagissait' vite._

_Et j'aimai ça._

_J'aimai provoquer ce genre de réaction chez Edward. Qu'il soit autant désireux et incapable de se contrôler que moi. Ça m'excitait même._

_D'une pression sous la fesse, Edward me souleva de quelques centimètres m'incitant à enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille. J'obéis sans discuter en me serrant autant que possible autour de son corps._

_Edward me pressa un peu plus contre le mur, appuyant son sexe contre le mien. Je grondai de désir en maudissant les vêtements qui se dressaient toujours entre nous. J'avais besoin de le sentir contre moi. Réellement. J'avais besoin de sentir sa peau nue sous mes doigts._

_Je tirai sur son t-shirt et l'envoyai quelque part derrière lui. _

_Ah… C'était déjà mieux…_

_« Edward... »_

_« Dans ma chambre… maintenant »_

_Sa voix était rauque de plaisir et émoustillait chaque millimètre carré de mon corps, jusque dans les parties les plus secrètes de mon intimité. J'avais envie d'Edward comme je n'avais jamais eu envie d'un homme auparavant._

_« Edward… s'il te plaît… »_

_Il gloussa et déplaça son bras sous mes fesses pour me maintenir correctement contre lui._

_« Patience ma belle… patience… »_

_Edward recula d'un pas et je resserrai mon étreinte autour de son corps pour ne pas tomber. Il partit aussitôt en direction de l'escalier, son corps frottant contre le mien à chacun de ses pas. Malgré mes « tentatives de diversion », Edward monta rapidement à l'étage, il entra dans la première pièce sur la droite._

_Sa chambre._

_J'étais trop occupée pour y prêter une réelle attention mais du coin de l'œil, je vis des murs gris-bleu, des meubles en bois sombres._

_C'était sobre, masculin, élégant…_

_Et bien rangé._

_J'arrêtai mon inventaire lorsque Edward me bascula sur le lit. Je gémis en entraînant mon amant avec moi. Je ne voulais pas le quitter. De plus, sentir son poids sur moi, m'enfonçant dans le matelas, était vraiment enivrant._

_Surtout que le linge de lit était imprégné de son odeur._

_Rapidement, Edward me débarrassa de ma chemise et de mon soutien-gorge. Je ronronnai de plaisir lorsqu'il fit courir le bout de sa langue sur mes pointes durcies. Je tirai sur ses cheveux pour l'inciter à prolonger son geste._

_Je passai les minutes suivantes, la tête roulant de gauche à droite sur l'oreiller, à arquer le dos pour accentuer les caresses d'Edward sur mes seins._

_Pourtant cela ne me suffisait plus. Il m'en fallait plus. Et vite._

_« Edward… s'il te plaît… »_

_Mes mains glissèrent d'elles-mêmes sur le torse d'Edward, je remportai facilement la bataille avec la ceinture et la fermeture du jeans d'Edward. Je le fis descendre aussi bas que possible sur ses hanches avant de dessiner les contours de son érection du bout des doigts à travers son boxer._

_En réponse, Edward mordit un peu plus fort la pointe qu'il avait dans la bouche tout en balançant ses hanches contre les miennes._

_Il en avait autant envie que moi._

_Pourtant il n'avait l'air décidé à passer à la vitesse supérieure alors, je stoppai mes caresses sur son sexe pour finir de me déshabiller moi-même. De deux coups de talon j'envoyai mes ballerines aux pieds du lit puis je dégrafai mon pantalon avant de le faire descendre sur mes jambes en me tortillant._

_Je me retrouvai en petite culotte sur le lit d'Edward._

_À nouveau j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et frottai mon sexe brûlant d'impatience contre le sien tendu par le désir, provoquant autant de gémissement de son coté que du mien. Sans que ses lèvres ne quittent ma poitrine, Edward commença à aller-et-venir contre moi._

_J'aurai tellement voulu que nos sous-vêtements disparaissent pour que l'acte soit enfin complet._

_« Edward… »_

_« Oui ma belle ? »_

_Je sentais parfaitement son sourire contre ma peau. Le salaud ! Il savait exactement ce que je lui demandais mais il voulait que je le dise à voix haute. Peut-être qu'il ne m'en pensait pas capable._

_Si c'était le cas, il allait être déçu. Avec lui, je perdais toute inhibition, toute pudeur._

_« Je te veux en moi… et maintenant… » Exigeai-je._

_« Si c'est ce que tu veux… »_

_A son tour Edward se débarrassa enfin de son jean et de son boxer. Il glissa les doigts sous ma petite culotte dans l'intention de la faire descendre sur mes cuisses._

_Je décidai de le taquiner un peu._

_« Si tu pouvais la laisser en un seul morceau… je l'aime bien celle-là… » susurrai-je en soulevant les hanches pour l'aider dans sa manœuvre. _

_« Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre mardi... » Gronda-t-il en lançant ma lingerie sur le coté._

_« Je ne me suis pas plainte… » Je levai la tête pour venir l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres. « Pas une seule seconde… mais si je pouvais repartir avec une petite culotte aujourd'hui… j'avoue que ça m'arrangerait… » J'arquai les hanches pour l'inciter à me prendre tout de suite. « Edward… s'il te plaît... » _

_« Attends… » Il se redressa entre mes cuisses. « Cette fois on fait les choses bien…. »_

_Heu… j'avais trouvé les « choses » très bien mardi dernier. Vraiment parfaites… Jouissives même…_

_Je le vis se pencher et ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il y plongea la main et en ressortit une boite de préservatif. Un sourire coquin au coin des lèvres, il prit son temps pour ouvrir l'emballage et en sortir un étui argenté._

_Oui… le préservatif…_

_En effet… faisons les choses 'bien' aujourd'hui._

_« Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de « ça » chez toi... » J'étais à la fois taquine et sérieuse._

_« J'en avais pas mardi… depuis je suis passé à la pharmacie. »_

_Il enfila rapidement la protection sur son sexe dressé, je mourais d'envie de le sentir en moi pourtant je décidai de l'asticoter encore un peu._

_« Tu es allé acheter des capotes avec ta petite fille de quatre ans… » J'essayai de prendre une mine offusquée mais j'avais tellement envie de lui que je ne pensais pas être très convaincante. « Edward Cullen… quel genre de père es-tu ? »_

_« Nessie a quatre ans… je lui ai dit que papa avait mal à la tête et qu'il achetait des cachets… pourquoi ne m'aurait-elle pas cru ? » Il reprit sa place au-dessus de moi en s'appuyant sur un de ses coudes pour ne pas m'écraser. Il posa son front contre le mien et me regarda droit dans les yeux. « Tu vas voir quel genre de papa je suis… »_

_De sa main libre, Edward releva une des mes jambes puis guida son sexe en moi, je cambrai le dos pour l'accueillir le plus profondément possible._

_« Ah ! »_

_L'extase._

_Complète._

_J'avais l'impression de retrouver la partie de moi que j'avais perdue mardi._

_« Je suis le genre de papa qui... »_

_Je le fis taire en l'embrassant._

_A cet instant, je moquai parfaitement de quel père il était. La seule chose qui m'intéressait c'était : quel genre d'amant est-il !?_

_Exceptionnel._

_Je le savais depuis mardi._

_Je voulais juste profiter du plaisir à l'état pur que nous partagions._

_Frottant son corps contre le mien, Edward commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, nous entraînant dans une danse sensuelle et charnelle. Je m'accrochai à son cou et accompagnai chacun de ses mouvements. Je sentais monter la pression en moi, m'emmenant toujours un peu plus près des étoiles. Rapidement, je fus à deux doigts de l'orgasme._

_Pourtant il me manquait quelque chose._

_« Edward… s'il te plaît… » _

_Heureusement Edward semblait savoir – mieux que moi – ce dont j'avais besoin puisqu'il se redressa légèrement et accentua la puissance de ses coups de reins. De plus en plus vite. De plus en plus fort._

_Il était maintenant à genoux devant moi, mes fesses reposaient sur ses cuisses alors qu'il me maintenait fermement par les hanches. Dans cette position, je ne pouvais que subir les assauts d'Edward, il pouvait orienter mon bassin dans l'angle parfait pour rendre chacune des pénétrations de son membre en moi plus profondes et plus intenses._

_« Comme ça… C'est si bon... » Gronda-t-il en s'enfonçant une nouvelle fois en moi._

_Je posai mes mains sur les siennes et plantai mes ongles dans sa chair._

_« Edward… j'y suis presque... »_

_Sans rien dire, il guida l'une de mes mains à l'endroit où nos sexe étaient unis._

_« Tu sens ? Caresses-toi ! » Exigea-t-il._

_J'aimai ce petit coté 'dominant' chez Edward. C'était terriblement excitant. Et comme je ne voulais plus 'jouer' à le taquiner, j'obéis, je commençai par titiller mon clitoris, doucement, j'étais si proche du bord qu'une pression à peine plus forte m'aurai fait basculer de l'autre coté. _

_À cet instant précis, il y avait pas grand-chose que je souhaitai plus que de faire le grand saut. Pourtant, je voulais prolonger le moment autant que possible, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne insupportable de résister à la pression._

_Sûrement mon coté masochiste._

_La tension dans mon corps était à son comble, presque intolérable, j'avais beau lutter, je savais que le plaisir allait me submerger d'une seconde à l'autre. _

_Je laissai ma main descendre un peu plus bas, j'entourai le sexe d'Edward de mon index et de mon majeur pour le caresser au rythme de ses pénétrations. Je le sentais, brûlant, même à travers la fine pellicule de latex qui le recouvrait. Je pressai la paume de ma main contre la boule de nerf qui palpitait dans mes replis intimes._

_Il ne m'en fallut pas plus._

_J'explosai._

_Je fermai les yeux et laissai le plaisir me submerger._

_Mon cœur battait tellement vite que je pouvais l'entendre résonner dans ma tête. Je pensais qu'Edward me rejoindrait rapidement mais il ralentit sa cadence jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement avant de quitter mon corps. Surprise, je luttai pour rouvrir les yeux, il était là, immobile, le corps luisant de sueur, me fixant de ses grands yeux verts devenus presque noirs de désir._

_« Edward ? » Demandai-je doucement._

_Je savais qu'il n'avait pas joui. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi il s'était arrêté avant d'atteindre à son tour l'orgasme._

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas… je n'en ai pas fini avec toi… tourne-toi… »_

_Mon cerveau avait du mal à imprimer ce qu'il me demandait. _

_« Sur le ventre… maintenant… »_

_Encore ce petit coté dominant, qui, malgré ma réticence, me fit m'allonger à plat-ventre sur le matelas. Je n'étais pas spécialement fan de cette position. J'aimai pouvoir regarder mon amant dans les yeux et à moins de se dévisser le cou, la levrette était loin d'être la position idéale pour ça. Et mes précédents partenaires avaient toujours été un peu… brusques dans cette position._

_Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, Edward ne reprit pas immédiatement possession de mon corps pour chercher son plaisir. Non, au lieu de ça, il s'allongea sur moi, son torse contre mon dos, pour venir me murmurer à l'oreille._

_« Ne t'inquiète pas…. Détends-toi… Tu vas voir… ça peut être bon comme ça… très bon même… » Poussant mes cheveux sur le coté, il traça une ligne de baiser d'une épaule à l'autre avant d'ajouter : « Et je trouve que tu n'as pas assez crié… j'ai une promesse à tenir… »_

_Il caressa mon corps avec le sien, son membre toujours recouvert de latex glissant entre mes jambes sans me pénétrer pour autant. C'était doux et sensuel. Et alors que je ne pensai pas ça possible – pas alors que je venais tout juste de connaître une jouissance incroyable – je sentis lentement le désir renaître en moi. A chaque fois que son sexe venait frotter mon clitoris, une sorte de décharge électrique parcourait mon système nerveux, me ramenant efficacement vers un sommet que je n'avais pas totalement quitter._

_Sans m'en rendre compte, je basculai mon bassin vers l'arrière pour accentuer ses caresses tout en gémissant de plus en plus fort. Edward glissa sa main entre mon corps et le matelas pour presser fermement sur mon ventre afin de m'empêcher de remuer._

_Une manière de me rappeler que dans cette position, c'était lui qui choisissait le rythme._

_Avant que j'ai pu me plaindre de cette sorte d'entrave, il me força à écarter un peu plus les jambes d'un geste du genou puis sans prévenir, il entra en moi, entièrement, d'un seul coup de reins._

_« Ah ! » Criai-je._

_Sans me laisser le temps de m'habituer à sa présence en moi ou à la nouvelle position, Edward commença de profonds va-et-vients. Quittant presque complètement mon corps avant de revenir toujours plus loin._

_Je… oh… c'était si bon que j'avais du mal à penser de façon cohérente._

_Tout ce que je pouvais faire était gémir et recevoir le plaisir extrême qu'Edward était en train de me donner. Je nouai nos doigts ensemble lorsque Edward posa sa grande main sur la mienne. Je tournai la tête pour l'embrasser en sentant son souffle sur ma joue._

_Contrairement à ce que je pensais cette position était tout aussi intime et sensuelle que d'autre en « face à face »._

_Ou alors c'était peut-être un effet « Edward Cullen »._

_« Laisse-toi aller… ne te retiens pas… » _

_Comme si j'aurai pu faire autrement._

_Le plaisir était tellement fort et intense que je n'avais pas le choix, j'avais l'impression de flotter au dessus de mon corps. En fermant les yeux, je pouvais sans mal visualiser la scène : le corps puissant d'Edward qui m'enfonçait dans le matelas, les muscles de son dos qui roulaient sous sa peau à chacun de ses mouvements._

_Le silence de la pièce était seulement troublé par nos gémissements – nos cris – de plaisir et le claquement de nos de corps l'un contre l'autre._

_Les odeurs de sexe et de sueur mélangés à son parfum étaient entêtantes et invitaient à la luxure._

_Je me laissai aller et rapidement il m'en fallu encore plus. Je me redressai sur mes genoux et allai à la rencontre de chacun de ses coups de reins. J'étais obligée de crier pour accueillir l'intense plaisir que je ressentais à chaque fois que son membre venait appuyer contre mon point G. _

_Je n'allai pas pouvoir résister bien longtemps, le plaisir était trop violent, presque douloureux._

_Edward laissa sa main remonter sur mon ventre et vint prendre mon sein gauche dans sa paume. Il en malaxa fermement la chair pendant un moment puis tira sur la pointe dressée en rythme avec ses coups de reins._

_Une fois._

_Deux fois._

_J'explosai la troisième fois._

_« HAAAA ! Edward ! » Criai-je, avant de m'effondrer sans force sur le lit._

_Edward se redressa totalement, puis saisissant mes hanches à pleine mains, il donna encore quelques coups de reins avant de jouir à son tour. Il se figea en moi et poussa un profond râle de plaisir puis il se laissa retomber sur moi en douceur. Il embrassa tendrement toutes parties de mon corps qu'il arrivait à atteindre avec ses lèvres. Ma joue, mon cou, mon épaule et le haut de mon dos, rien ne lui échappait._

_J'avais l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains, j'étais vidée, tous mes muscles semblaient avoir désertés mon corps._

_Je pourrai très facilement m'habituer à ce genre de tête à tête._

_Edward serait ma perte._

_Je réussis, tout de même, à reprendre une respiration normale, pas une chose facile quand on se retrouve 'coincée' entre un matelas et un corps dur et musclé. Notez que je me plaignais nullement de ma 'situation'._

_Edward finit par relâcher son étreinte puis se redressant sur les coudes, il quitta mon corps avant de rouler sur le coté. Il se débarrassa du préservatif en soupirant puis il le noua et le jeta rapidement dans la poubelle à coté de la table de chevet avant de reprendre sa place à coté de moi._

_Comme je frissonnai légèrement Edward remonta le drap sur nos corps, nous recouvrant jusqu'à la taille._

_J'étais toujours incapable de bouger, j'avais l'impression de flotter dans mon propre corps._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demandai-je d'une voix encore alanguie par l'orgasme sensationnel qui venait de ravager mon corps._

_« Je sais pas pour toi… » gloussa-t-il contre mon omoplate. « Mais moi je suis en train de compter les grains de beauté sur ta peau… »_

_En effet, Edward était allongé près de moi. Sur le coté en appui sur un de ses coudes, il laissait ses doigts courir sur mon dos. Sa caresse était douce et sensuelle, elle entretenait en moi le feu qu'Edward avait – avec beaucoup de talent – réussi à apaiser mais pas à totalement éteindre._

_Le désir qu'il m'inspirait était comme ces feux de forêt que l'on ne pouvait pas éteindre : on essayait de les maintenir, de les contenir, mais ils étaient là ne demandant qu'à exploser et tout ravager._

_Je ronronnai de plaisir, j'étais tellement bien._

_« Je sais… je ne parlais pas de 'ça'... » Je tournai la tête vers lui en faisant glisser le drap un peu plus bas sur mes fesses. « Je parlai de nous… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Quand tu es près de moi… quand tu me regardes comme ça… quand tu me touches comme ça… j'ai l'impression de perdre la tête… je ne me contrôle plus… »Je frissonnai sous ses doigts. « Je ne me reconnais pas ! »_

_« C'est pareil pour moi ma belle… jusqu'à aujourd'hui… je me suis concentré sur ma fille… Je ne pensai qu'à Nessie… au meilleur moyen de lui donner un belle vie… la vie qu'elle mérite… » Il se pencha un peu plus pour planter un baiser juste sous ma nuque. « Puis tu m'es rentrée dedans… et depuis… je… »_

_Il n'ajouta rien._

_Préférant laisser parler ses gestes, Edward descendit sa main le long de mon dos, laissant ses doigts effleurer ma colonne vertébrale puis agrippant ma taille, il frotta son bassin contre ma hanche._

_Incroyable._

_Malgré les deux orgasmes qu'il venait de m'offrir en moins de deux heures, son sexe n'avait presque rien perdu de sa fantastique érection._

_Little-Eddy était prêt pour un nouveau round. A bien y réfléchir, moi aussi j'étais prête – enfin je pourrai l'être très rapidement – malheureusement un rapide coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de nuit m'apprit que nous n'avions pas le temps de 'remettre ça'._

_Valait mieux changer de sujet sinon nous allions commencer quelque chose que nous ne pourrions pas finir et nous nous retrouverions tout aussi frustrés que mardi soir._

_En plus je n'avais toujours pas le réponse à ma question._

_Qu'est-ce que nous étions en train de faire ?_

_Où tout cela allait nous mener ?_

_Pour stopper les caresses de plus en plus perturbantes de mon amant, je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes._

_« Il me semble qu'on avait convenu que c'est toi qui m'étais rentré dedans le premier... »_

_« Toi… moi… quelle importance ? Le résultat est le même… non ? »_

_« Si… mais toi et moi… on est quoi ? »_

_« Il me semble qu'on est amant… à moins que je me sois trompé sur la signification de ce que l'on vient de faire… »_

_« Je le sais ça… » Je me tournai pour m'allonger en face d'Edward, . Je ne cherchai pas à cacher ma poitrine, il l'avait déjà vue, de très près même. « Mais… pour les autres… je… le voisinage… je… j'ai pas envie d'être la source des commérages… il y en a déjà assez sur mon compte qui circule… et les enfants… on dit quoi aux enfants ? »_

_« On est amis… » Il posa sa main sur ma joue et caressa mes lèvres du bout du pouce. « On ne se connaît pas vraiment mais… je pense qu'on peut dire que nous sommes amis… ce qu'on fait quand on est seul tous les deux ne regarde personne… ni les voisins… ni les enfants… du moins… pour le moment… »_

_« Et après ? » demandai-je doucement._

_« Après… on avisera le moment voulu… j'ai juste envie de me laisser porter par l'instant… de profiter de ce qu'on vit… sans contraintes… sans prise de tête… Alors… Amis ? »_

_« Amis... » confirmai-je avant d'ajouter innocemment : « Avec bénéfice ? »_

_Son sourire devint carnassier alors qu'Edward me faisait rouler sur le dos pour venir s'installer entre mes cuisses._

_« Vraiment beaucoup de bénéfices... » répéta-t-il avant de m'embrasser._

_Malheureusement pour nous, l'alarme de mon téléphone se déclencha, nous interrompant une nouvelle fois. _

_Edward soupira et se laissa tomber à côté de moi. Il se recouvrit les yeux de son avant bras._

_« Je sais pas qui est le type qui chante dans ton téléphone… mais je suis pas sûr de l'apprécier… » (N/Nic : jaloux ? Moi j'apprecie ! ) _

_En dépit de ma frustration, je gloussai._

_« C'est un acteur… chanteur à ses heures perdues… j'aime vraiment sa voix… En plus il plutôt canon… et ultra sexy… »_

_« Cette fois c'est sûr… je le déteste… » Grogna-t-il._

_« Serais-tu jaloux… d'un homme que je rencontrerai probablement jamais ? » (N/Nic : jouons avec les probabilités...) _

_Edward se redressa et plongea son regard dans le mien._

_« Et si je l'étais ? »_

_« Je dirais… tant mieux… » _

_Il ne dit, se contentant de m'observer encore quelques instants avant de commencer à se redresser pour sortir du lit. Évoquer sa possible jalousie me fit penser à la mienne. _

_Je ne supporterai pas de le voir, de l'imaginer, avec une autre femme._

_« Edward… » L'appelai-je en le retenant par le bras. « Je veux… l'exclusivité… »_

_« L'exclusivité ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil._

_« Oui… dans notre… amitié… Je ne… veux pas… que… d'autre… que tu… »_

_En moins d'une demi-seconde, je me retrouvai à cheval sur ses cuisses. _

_« J'en ai pas parlé… parce… Bella… ça coule de source… je ne partage pas… Jamais… »_

_Il me serra contre lui et m'embrassa doucement. Ce baiser avait quelque chose de plus, de la tendresse et un truc que je n'étais pas sûre de savoir définir._

_Je me laissai rapidement prendre au jeu et ondulai mon bassin pour me frotter contre lui. Un seul geste aurait suffit pour que je le prenne en moi mais mon téléphone qui continuait à chanter quelque part autour du lit me rappela qu'on avait pas le temps._

_« On devrait… y aller… je pense que les petits vont être très fatigués… autant ne pas les faire attendre… »_

_« Tu as raison… »_

_**Fin du Flash-back**_

Bref… nous nous retrouvions dès que l'un ou l'autre en ressentaient l'envie…

Et aujourd'hui j'en avais envie.

Nous étions vendredi matin et je n'avais vu Edward seul à seule depuis le lundi matin et je n'étais pas sûre de survivre à la soirée « McDo/Alice au pays des merveilles » sans avoir… relâché la pression avant…

Mais pour l'instant, il était 7h30 et je devais réveiller mes deux petites marmottes.

Ce nouveau rythme scolaire était une vrai m****.

Ce qui devait « améliorer » l'apprentissage des enfants étaient devenu un enfer. D'autant plus que la maîtresse réduisait le temps de sieste à une heure puisque l'après-midi d'école était plus courte – or mes enfants dormaient encore facilement plus de deux heures l'après midi. Les petits de maternelle étaient des zombis du jeudi midi au vendredi soir.

Hier midi Jack s'était carrément endormi pendant que je faisais réchauffer son assiette au micro-onde.

Pauvre chéri… heureusement c'était les vacances ce soir. À partir de demain sa sœur et lui pourraient se reposer tranquillement.

J'entrai dans sa chambre, le lit était vide.

Je secouai la tête. Cette nuit, c'est Jack qui avait été rejoindre sa sœur dans son lit. Une habitude qu'ils avaient pris lorsque j'avais décidé qu'il était temps que chacun se couche dans son lit.

Le premier mois qui avait suivi la naissance des jumeaux avait été très difficile. Ils étaient réglés comme des coucous Suisse : un biberon toutes les trois heures… ça aurait été génial si ils avaient été « synchronisés ». Mais non… ils avaient un décalage d'une heure et demi entre eux.

Le temps que m'occupe de l'un, que je lui donne son biberon, que je lui fasse faire son rot, que je lui change sa couche, que je lui fasse un câlin pour le rendormir… il me restait à peine 20 minutes de repos avant d'avoir à recommencer.

Et c'était comme ça toute la journée. Même la nuit.

Heureusement, lors de la visite de contrôle du premier mois, mon médecin m'avait conseillé d'essayer de les coucher dans le même lit, pour que chacun prenne le rythme de l'autre. Et miracle, dès le premier partage de lit, les biberons avaient été espacé de quatre heures… et surtout ils me laissaient avoir des nuit de six à sept heures d'affilées.

Depuis, ils avaient fait « lit commun ». C'était mignon de les voir dormir l'un contre l'autre, surtout lorsque inconsciemment ils se tenaient par la main dans leur sommeil.

J'avais instauré la règle du « chacun se couche dans son lit » un peu avant leur entrée en maternelle en septembre dernier. Mais même s'ils s'endormaient dans leur lit le soir, il y en avait forcément un qui se réveillait dans la nuit et allait rejoindre son jumeau.

Comme ils se ne faisaient rien de « mal » et se rendormaient aussitôt, je les avais laissé faire, me disant qu'ils arrêteraient quand ils seraient prêts pour ça.

Sans surprise je retrouvai mon fils et ma fille blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit « Pet Shop » de Sam.

J'ouvris les rideaux pour laisser la légère lumière matinale les réveiller en douceur. Je m'approchai et m'assis sur le bord du lit.

« Jacky-Jack… Sam-Sam… il est l'heure de se réveiller… »

Ils grognèrent et essayèrent de se cacher sous les draps. Puis finalement deux paires d'yeux verts-noisettes encore ensommeillées me regardèrent. Je leur tendis les bras et ils ne se firent pas prier pour venir se blottir contre moi.

Être mère célibataire de jumeaux, c'était peut-être pas facile tous les jours mais les moments comme ça compensaient absolument tout le reste.

Les câlins à trois… (ou double-câlin) c'était magique…

De l'or en barre.

Après cinq minutes, j'accompagnai les enfants dans la cuisine et leur servis le petit déjeuner. Un bol de céréales avec lait à coté et une compote de fruit maison.

Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, j'allumai mon ordinateur pour consulter mes mails. J'avais bossé tard hier soir pour être plus tranquille aujourd'hui et je n'avais pas eu le courage d'ouvrir ma boite mail avant d'aller me coucher. Je me retrouvai toujours ensevelie sous une centaine de pub et/ou promo… et faire le tri entre ce qui était important et le reste pouvait facilement me prendre une demi-heure.

Je sélectionnai une dizaine de messages d'une compagnie de voyage et demandai à ma boite de réception de les traiter en indésirables. Je me demandai toujours comment ils arrivaient à me trouver… je n'avais rien d'une une cible potentielle pour un voyagiste.

La facture en ligne de mon opérateur téléphonique, j'en contrôlai le montant avant de la transférer avec les autres. Rien d'autre à faire…

Vive le prélèvement automatique…

D'autres pubs.

Et un mail de l'AABB (American Association of Blood Banks) il était daté d'hier soir. Bizarre. Je me demandai ce qu'ils voulaient. J'avais été faire un don de sang la semaine dernière donc, ils ne pouvaient pas me demander un nouveau don, c'était trop tôt.

Puis je me souvins que j'avais du leur « avouer » avoir eu une 'relation sexuelle non-protégée avec un nouveau partenaire dans les 4 mois précédant le don'.

En théorie, ça n'avait rien changé. J'étais clean, Edward m'avait assuré l'être également et depuis nous nous étions protégés.

J'avais fais mon don comme d'habitude, seulement ils avaient prélevé un flacon de sang supplémentaire pour faire d'autres analyses pour vérifier que mon sang était « utilisable ».

Ils avaient dit qu'ils m'enverraient les résultats dans la semaine.

J'ouvris le mail.

« Mademoiselle Swan.

Suite aux circonstances entourant votre don du 17 octobre, nous avons été dans l'obligation d'effectuer quelques tests supplémentaires sur votre prélèvement.

Malheureusement, une anomalie dans vos résultats ne nous permettent pas d'utiliser votre don.

L'équipe médicale du AABB vous conseille de prendre rendez-vous avec votre médecin traitant pour plus d'information.

Nous vous remercions tout de même pour votre don.

Cordialement.

AABB. »

Je savais que c'était une lettre type et que « l'anomalie » pouvait très bien se révéler être un début de grippe, toute fois j'imaginai tout de suite le pire.

Une maladie sexuellement transmissible.

Un cancer.

Je cliquai sur la pièce-jointe, même si il y avait peu de chance que je comprenne quoi que ce soit aux résultats.

J'étais comptable… je n'avais absolument aucune connaissance médicale.

**Leucocytes : 9960/mm3**

Un peu élevé mais dans la fourchette de ce qui était considéré comme 'normal'.

**Plaquettes sanguines : 279 000/mm3**

Là encore dans la fourchette.

**Beta HCG Plasmatique : 122 000 mUl/ml**

Pas de fourchette disponible.

Je restait bloquée sur la ligne. J'étais peut-être comptable mais je savais à quoi servaient les Beta HCG… enfin ce qu'elles indiquaient sur une prise de sang.

Mais je ne savais pas comment interpréter les résultats.

Et surtout… ce n'était pas possible.

Il devait y avoir une erreur.

Pourtant la ligne était là :

**Beta HCG Plasmatique : 122 000 mUl/ml**

Je… je devais vérifier… et… prévenir Edward… ma matinée n'allait pas du tout se passer comme je l'avais imaginé en m'épilant sous la douche.

Je devais aller à la pharmacie. Et appeler mon médecin.

Le reste de mon début de matinée se passa dans un flou complet. Je surveillais les enfants pendant qu'ils se brossaient les dents, je les aidai à s'habiller, les coiffai.

Et sans que je m'en rende compte nous étions devant l'école. Un dernier bisou et je laissai les jumeaux à la maîtresse.

Je franchissais la grille de l'école lorsque Edward me rattrapa. Je soupirai, j'avais espéré ne pas le croiser ce matin.

« Hey Bella… tu ne m'as pas vu te faire signe ? »

« Euh… non… je… » Balbutiai-je, en cherchant quoi lui dire. Je devais en être sûre et certaine avant de lui en parler.

« Ça va ? tu as l'air… je sais pas… ailleurs… »

« Euh… oui… oui… ça va… »

« Tu es sûre ? Tu viens à la maison ? On pourra… je sais pas… boire un café et discuter de ce qui te perturbe… »

« Je vais bien Edward… » Devant son air peu convaincu j'ajoutai : « Je t'assure… c'est juste… une mauvaise nuit… »

« Bien… tu as viens à la maison ? » me demanda-t-il, son sourire coquin sur les lèvres.

**Beta HCG Plasmatique : 122 000 mUl/ml**

Cette ligne n'arrêtait pas de revenir sur le devant de mon esprit.

« Je… j'ai des choses à faire… je… peux… je… »

« Tu es sûre… on ne s'est pas 'vu' depuis lundi… je… tu me manques… »

Mon cœur se serra. Il me manquait aussi. Vraiment. Mais je devais savoir et lui parler avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que soit. Je lui devais… ça…

« Je… cet après-midi. Je peux pas repousser ce que j'ai à faire… je dois le faire ce matin… »

J'essayai de sourire pour adoucir mon refus. Je ne dus pas être très convaincante puisque Edward tendis la main et serra ma paume de ses longs doigts.

Je fixai sa main.

Son geste était anodin et en même temps tellement intime.

Nous n'avions jamais ce genre de contact physique en public.

« Ok… alors… je te vois tout à l'heure et on passe l'après midi ensemble ? »

Son sourire était plein d'espoir et je craignais que notre après -midi ne ressemble pas à ce qu'il imaginait.

Sur un dernier sourire forcé, je retournai chez moi pour récupérer ma voiture et filai en vitesse au drugstore. Je me retrouvai devant une gamme de choix… impressionnante… je ne pensais pas qu'il existait autant de modèle.

Lequel prendre ?

J'étudiai les différentes étiquettes. Comparant les modes d'emploi. Les temps d'attente. Le taux de fiabilité. Et tout ce qui pouvait faire une différence.

Qu'est-ce qui était le mieux ?

En plus j'avais l'impression que toutes les personnes présentes dans le magasin me regardaient. Et je n'aimaient pas ça.

Incapable de choisir, j'en pris deux de chaque marque et me dépêchai de rejoindre la caisse automatique. Normalement je fuyais ce genre de caisse – elles étaient synonymes de licenciement de caissière pour moi – mais aujourd'hui, j'étais d'humeur à faire un petit écart dans mes principes. Je rangeai rapidement toute les petites boites dans un sac en papier et me dépêchai de rentrer dans la sécurité de ma maison.

Je m'installai directement dans la salle de bain.

Je sortis toutes les petites boites et empilai deux par deux sur le plan de travail puis je m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire.

J'étais nerveuse.

Je n'avais pas eu à faire « ça » la première fois.

Je passais bien dix minutes à fixer les petites boites. Bien souvent bleue et rose avec le visage d'une femme souriante collé en plein milieu… Tu parles… Bien l'idée marketing d'un mec ça…

Personne ne s'est jamais dit qu'une femme dans ce moment-là n'avait pas forcément envie de sourire ?

J'attrapai la première boite, en sortis le bâtonnet et la notice.

Je relus rapidement le mode d'emploi.

**1/ Faire le test :** _(sans blague… c'est des comiques ceux-là… moi qui pensait me laver les dents avec) _

**-** Maintenez la tige de contrôle directement sous le jet d'urine pendant 5 secondes ou dans votre échantillon d'urine recueilli pendant 5 secondes seulement. _(deuxième option… vu le nombre de test… j'vais me faire pipi sur les doigts à force)_

**-** La languette se colore rapidement en rose pour indiquer que l'urine a été absorbée.

**-** Gardez la tige de contrôle orientée vers le bas ou posez-la à plat (_meilleur solution… j'étais tellement nerveuse que j'aurai pu les faire tomber et fausser les tests)_

**2/ Patienter 2-5 minutes : **_(Autant dire une éternité)_

**-** Une ligne bleu dans la fenêtre témoin indique que le test a bien fonctionné.

**-** Vous pouvez lire le résultat au bout de 2 minutes.

**-** Ne lisez pas le test avant l'apparition de cette ligne.

**-** Si aucune ligne bleue n'apparaît au bout de 10 minutes dans le fenêtre témoin c'est que le test n'a pas bien fonctionné.

Je laissai de coté la partie lecture du résultat. De toute façon le temps de faire les tests et d'attendre j'aurai oublié le nombre de barre, de croix ou la couleur dans lequel il devait s'afficher.

Je déballai la première série et survolai les notices… ça « marchait » de la même façon : Ouvrir, tremper, refermer attendre.

Seul le temps d'attente différait d'un test à l'autre. Je les répartis en deux piles : moins de cinq minutes, plus de cinq minutes.

Plus qu'à faire le test. Je regardai autour de moi, cherchant dans quoi faire pipi. Euh… je ne me voyais pas faire 'ça' dans un gobelet à dent. Je n'allai pas non plus le faire dans quoi que ce soit de « réutilisable ».

Bingo.

Normalement il devait me rester des verres en plastique datant de l'anniversaire des jumeaux.

Plus qu'à faire pipi…

Je retirai mon pantalon et m'installai au dessus des WC.

Et forcément… j'avais pas envie de faire pipi.

Ça aurait été trop facile.

Je respirai profondément, visualisant un robinet qui goutte, une petite rivière qui coule, la pluie…

Mais non… rien…

Je soupirai et allai boire un grand verre d'eau bien fraîche dans la cuisine… puis un deuxième… et un troisième pour faire bonne mesure.

Miracle… enfin envie de faire pipi.

Je retournai dans la salle de bain pour remplir ce fameux gobelet en plastique. Soigneusement je trempai le premier test, le rebouchai et le reposai face retournée sur la tablette avant de recommencer l'opération avec le second test puis avec le suivant et ainsi de suite jusqu'à avoir fini la 'première série' de test. je déclenchai le chronomètre de mon téléphone après avoir reboucher le dernier testeur.

Pour passer le temps je vidai le gobelet et le jetai dans la poubelle puis je me lavai les mains. Longuement. Je regardai le temps écouler… une minute quarante. J'alignai les flacons de parfum sur l'étagère. Une autre minute passa. Je réorganisai le tiroir à maquillage (dont je ne me servais presque jamais)

Bip.

5 minutes.

Les premiers tests devaient être… prêts…

Je n'étais pas sûre de l'être.

J'attrapai le premier bâtonnet et respirai un grand coup avant de le tourner lentement.

Fenêtre témoin : Un trait.

Fenêtre test : Deux traits.

Vérification : Positif.

Non… on ne pense à rien et on regarde le second test.

Fenêtre témoin : Rien.

Fenêtre test : Rien.

Test… non concluant….

Bon… ça ne veut rien dire. J'attrapai le troisième test.

Fenêtre de témoin : un trait.

Fenêtre test : un trait.

Vérification : Test négatif.

Me voila bien avancée… C'est pour ça que j'avais dévalisé le rayon test de grossesse. Pour être sûre et certaine avant d'en parler à Edward.

Je regardai le quatrième test :

Fenêtre témoin : Un trait.

Fenêtre test : Un visage souriant.

Vérification : Positif.

Je continuai ainsi jusqu'au dernier test de la première série. Puis recommençai toute l'opération avec la seconde série.

À 10h45 je me retrouvai avec 16 tests de grossesse utilisés devant moi : 2 négatifs, 3 non-concluants et 11 positifs

Le marge d'erreur était vraiment faible.

J'étais enceinte.

Comment c'était possible ?

Des dizaines de personnes travaillant dans diverses branches du domaine médical n'avaient pas arrêté de me répéter qu'il n'y aurait pas de nouvelle grossesse.

Jamais.

Déjà les jumeaux… ils avaient du mal à expliquer leur naissance !

J'étais enceinte !

Comment j'allai le dire à Edward ?

Quand ?

Étant donné que, première fois mis à part, Edward avait toujours utilisé des préservatifs, nous avions du… concevoir… le bébé le jour de la rentrée.

Comment allait-il le prendre ?

Je me rappelai qu'Edward avait hésité quand il s'était aperçu que ni lui ni moi n'avions de protection. J'avais insisté.

_« Aucun risque… je… » _

_« Tu es sûre ? »_

_« Certaine. » Confirmai-je. _

Comment j'allai lui dire ?

Je savais qu'on était pas réellement ensemble mais est-ce qu'il voudrait ce bébé ?

Je posai les mains sur mon ventre. Et moi ? Est-ce que je le voulais ce bébé ?

Tout au fond de mon cœur je connaissais la réponse.

Oui.

J'avais toujours voulu une famille nombreuse, mais malheureusement la vie avait décidé autrement.

Les jumeaux étaient déjà mes petits miracles.

Et maintenant ce bébé…

Je commençai à penser à ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Je me voyais presque décorer la chambre de bébé.

Mais… cette fois est-ce que je pourrais le garder si Edward ne voulais pas de ce bébé.

Pour les jumeaux, la question ne s'était jamais posée. Garrett était « l'histoire d'une nuit », nous n'étions pas ensemble et si nous n'avions pas tous les deux un peu abusés de boissons alcoolisés, il ne se serait certainement rien passé entre nous.

_Edward…_

Edward, c'était différent…

Même si nous n'étions pas ensemble, du moins pas officiellement, il y avait quelque chose… quelque chose de plus que cette « Amitié avec bénéfice » du début.

Nous ne faisions pas que nous envoyer en l'air quand les enfants étaient à l'école.

Nous étions un peu plus que des amis, nous parlions, nous confiant des choses qu'on avait jamais dit à personne. La difficulté d'élever un enfant en étant seul. Le rejet de l'autre parents et du coup que ça nous avait donné même si nous avions « continuer la tête haute » et tout fait pour donner le change.

J'ignorai comment j'allai réagir si Edward ne voulait pas de ce bébé. Ça briserai ce qu'il y avait entre nous.

Et je le perdrai.

L'alarme de mon téléphone me sortit de la multitude de scenarii qui tournait dans ma tête.

Il était l'heure d'aller chercher les enfants.

Je relevai la tête et réussi presque à me faire peur en regardant dans le miroir. J'étais encore plus blanche que d'habitude, je ressemblai à quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas fermé l'œil depuis des jours.

D'un coup de brosse, je me redonnai figure humaine et allai chercher les enfants en priant pour éviter Edward. Je ne voulais pas de questions alors que les enfants étaient là.

Le seigneur était de mon coté.

J'avais réussi à quitter l'école et rentrer à la maison sans tomber sur mon amant. Et les enfants étaient si fatigués qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas que j'étais totalement à coté de la plaque.

Je les raccompagnai jusqu'à l'école, les motivant comme je le pouvais : ce soir c'était les vacances… il n'y aurait pas d'école pendant deux semaines complètes.

Quand je ressortis Edward était déjà là à m'attendre.

C'était la première fois que je n'étais pas pressée de le retrouver. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et j'allai le rejoindre.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as une mine affreuse... »

« Merci… ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre... » grognai-je malgré moi.

« Bella… c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… tu es magnifique… comme d'habitude… mais on dirait que tu as pris un coup de massue derrière le crane… » Il réfléchit un instant et ajouta : « C'est ton RDV de ce matin ? Une mauvaise nouvelle ? »

Je sais pas… je… c'est à toi de me le dire…

C'est ce que j'aurai du lui dire, mais j'en avais pas le courage et l'endroit ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment. Nous étions toujours devant l'école alors à la place je répondis :

« Non… ça va... »

Il me sourit, rassuré et tandis la main.

« On va chez moi… j'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras… »

Moi aussi je voulais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il serre fort contre lui. Surtout qu'il y avait cette peur, tout au fond de mon ventre, qui me disait que ce serait la dernière fois.

« Je préférerai chez moi… »

« Bien sûr Bébé… comme tu veux… mais… je voudrais passer chercher quelque chose chez moi… » Son regard brillait d'excitation… d'anticipation.

Oh…

il avait prévu quelque chose pour nous…

J'espérai que ce n'était pas un quelconque jouet sexuel, je n'étais pas d'humeur. Nous n'en avions jamais réellement utilisé… quelque huiles de massage et/ou lubrifiantes, peut-être un foulard ou une cravate à l'occasion… et du chocolat fondu… c'était notre pêché mignon… le chocolat…

Et sur sa peau c'était encore meilleur.

« Oui… tu me rejoins après ? » Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

« Essaye de m'en empêcher... » me répondit-il en souriant.

Sans rien ajouter, Edward me raccompagna jusqu'à bout de ma rue. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi pour poser ses lèvres sur le coin de ma bouche. Je me figeai, ce matin il m'avait pris la main devant l'école, maintenant un presque baiser en pleine rue.

Ce n'était pas notre façon de faire.

« Je te rejoins dans 5 minutes… tu me manques déjà. »

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, je hochai la tête avant de me dépêcher de rentrer à la maison.

J'avais besoin de remettre mes idées en place avant l'arrivée d'Edward. Du moins je pouvais toujours essayer.

J'avais besoin d'un café. J'allumai la machine, plaçai une dosette dans le tiroir et une tasse sous l'arrivée. Juste avant de lancer la machine je me rappelai que j'étais enceinte. La caféine n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

Et plus j'étais bien assez nerveuse comme ça.

Je grognai et éteignis la cafetière. A la place du délicieux breuvage noir, j'optai pour un verre d'eau.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Edward sonna à la porte et entra directement. Il me rejoignit en souriant, les mains dans le dos.

En appui contre le comptoir de la cuisine, j'étais hypnotisée par son regard vert. Il était si envoûtant. Il s'arrêta juste devant moi.

« Me revoilà... »

« Je vois ça… » répondis-je ironique.

« Tiens… c'est pour toi » Me dit Edward en me tendant une rose rouge.

« Merci… elle est magnifique… »

J'attrapai la rose et inspirai lentement sa délicate odeur.

« Étant seul ce matin, je suis allé faire des courses … et elle m'a fait penser à toi… »

Je pris aussitôt la même teinte que la fleur. Il était adorable.

« Merci… » coassai-je en me blottissant dans ses bras.

Sans rien dire, il referma ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre le lui. Sa douceur et sa tendresse me bouleversaient. Et son parfum… j'aimai son parfum… si frais… si lui…

Après quelques minutes, je sentis la main droite d'Edward remonter lentement sur mon dos pour venir se glisser dans mes cheveux. Il profita de son geste pour m'inciter à incliner la tête dans l'angle qu'il voulait pour venir trouver mes lèvres.

Sans hésitation, je répondis à son baiser.

De doux et innocent notre baiser devint rapidement fougueux et passionné. Je nouai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et l'attirai à moi autant que je pus, je voulais me fondre sous sa peau. Sans me rendre compte de comment, je me retrouvai assise sur le rebord du plan de travail, Edward entre mes cuisses.

J'avais l'impression que les mains d'Edward étaient partout à la fois.

Je fus rapidement dépassée par la situation. Quand les doigts d'Edward se glissèrent sous ma chemise pour se poser sur mon ventre, je me rappelai de ce que je devais dire à Edward.

Je le repoussai brusquement.

« Bella ? » me demanda Edward, à bout de souffle.

« Je… il y a… quelques choses… que je dois… te dire... » murmurai-je en reprenant ma respiration. Enfin j'essayai.

« Ça ne peut pas attendre ? j'ai vraiment envie de toi… » gronda-t-il contre mon oreille.

« Non… je… c'est important... »

« Je… ok… tu me fais un peu peur là… »

Je pouvais le comprendre… quand nous étions seuls je ne repoussai jamais ses avances, au contraire, j'avais plutôt tendance à le provoquer encore plus.

Je descendis de mon perchoir et commençai à faire les cent pas.

« C'est que… je sais pas comment le dire... »

« Dis-le… tout simplement... »

OK… je pouvais le faire…

Je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers lui. Il avait pris ma place de départ : appuyé contre le plan de travail, les jambes croisées, les mains dans les poches avant de son jeans, il attendait que je parle. Comme à son habitude, il était beau à tomber, sexy même dans son immobilité, je dus fournir de gros efforts pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et me souvenir de ce que je devais impérativement lui dire. Je remarquai les deux veines qui ressortaient verticalement sur son front, seul signe extérieur de son inquiétude.

Je devais lui dire… maintenant.

« Je suis enceinte... »

En moins d'un quart de seconde, Edward devint livide, au point que je crus qu'il allait faire un malaise au milieu de ma cuisine. Il me semblait figé, comme une statue, je distinguai à peine le mouvement de sa respiration sous son t-shirt.

Un homme de trente ans en parfaite santé pouvait-il faire une crise cardiaque ?

J'en avais aucune idée.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent et toujours aucune réaction.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il saute de joie, mais au moins quelque chose…

Je fis un pas dans sa direction.

« Edward ? »

Il rechangea de couleur encore plus vite que la première fois. De blanc comme la mort il devint rouge écarlate.

« Tu… tu… Tu l'as fait exprès ! Comme l'autre garce tu essaies de me piéger ! » Cria-t-il soudainement.

Surprise je reculai d'un pas.

Moi qui voulais une réaction… j'étais servie…

« Je… non… » me défendis-je doucement.

« Tu crois quoi ? que je vais te croire sur parole… et t'épouser ! On utilise des capotes… des tas de capotes… »

Je déglutis difficilement.

« Non… pas toujours… pas la première fois... »

« TU… m'avais dis qu'il y avait AUCUN RISQUE… que tu en étais CERTAINE… ce sont tes mots… »

Je perdis le peu de calme qui me restait, j'avais du mal à accepter qu'il pense que je l'avais piégé.

« Tu ne t'es pas fait prier non plus… je ne me souviens pas avoir du t'attacher au canapé pour te baiser et te faire un gosse dans le dos… »

« Si j'avais su qu'il y avait le moindre risque que tu te retrouves en cloque j'aurai tout arrêté… je n'ai aucune envie des complications qui iront de pair avec un deuxième enfant… j'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec Nessie… Dieu sait que j'aime ma fille… mais… JE... NE... VEUX... PAS... D'UN AUTRE... ENFANT… »

« Et tu crois que ça m'amuse peut-être… je te rappelle que c'est des jumeaux que j'ai moi… ce que tu as « à faire » comme tu dis… je dois le faire DEUX FOIS ! Tu crois que c'est facile ? »

« Ouais… ben en attendant… c'est de ta faute si on est dans cette situation… tu es sûre d'être enceinte ? Si ça se trouve on se prend la tête pour rien… »

J'essayai de me calmer, ce n'était pas bon pour moi, ni pour le bébé.

« Je t'en parlerai pas si je n'étais pas sûre et certaine… j'ai acheté des tests de grossesse ce matin… deux de chaque marque que j'ai pu trouver… faire tout en double c'est une habitude… »

Sur la commode de l'entrée, j'attrapai le petit sac en papier où j'avais caché les tests. (N/A : à la maison les objets les mieux cachés sont ceux posés en évidence… :/ ) « Deux 'négatifs'… de la même marque donc je pense qu'ils devaient avoir un problème… Trois tests 'non-concluants'… j'ai pas dû laisser la languette assez longtemps… et… Onze 'positif' » Dis-je vidant le contenu du sac sur le plan de travail à coté d'Edward. « Je pense que je peux être sûre du résultat… 'Je suis enceinte !' mais si tu veux vérifier… vas-y te gêne pas… » Je lui indiquai les tests d'un geste de la main.

Il prit un des tests dans sa main et l'observa. C'était l'un des plus facile à lire. Le résultat s'affichait en toutes lettres « ENCEINTE ». Il grimaça et reposa vivement le bâtonnet comme si celui-ci l'avait brûlé.

« Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il y avait pas le moindre risque ! »

« Parce qu'il y en avait pas... »

Il rit…

Mais pas le genre de rire qu'il avait habituellement… pas celui qui me donnait envie de rire avec lui… ni même celui qui me donnait envie de retirer ma petite culotte avant de l'attirer dans ma chambre… ou ailleurs…

Non…

Ce rire me fit froid dans le dos…

Presque peur.

« Tu viens de me donner onze preuves du contraire… il y a avait une possibilité… et tu en as profité ! »

« Non… il n'y avait aucun risque… » couinai-je, au bord des larmes.

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?! »

« Parce que je suis… je suis... Stérile ! » je crachai le dernier mot… malgré le temps passé il toujours aussi difficile de le dire à voix haute.

Le mot eut au moins le mérite de stopper Edward dans sa colère.

« Stérile ? »

« Oui… Stérile… du moins… c'est ce que les médecins et autres spécialistes me répètent depuis que j'ai 16 ans… alors oui… le jour de la rentrée… je ne pensais vraiment pas pouvoir tomber enceinte… »

« Stérile ? » Répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois. « Mais… mais… les… tu as des jumeaux... »

Une véritable palette d'émotions traversait son visage sans s'y fixer. La colère, la surprise, la stupeur, le doute, l'incertitude puis à nouveau la colère. À aucune moment j'y vis ce que j'aurai aimé voir : de la compréhension… du soutien… et surtout la tendresse avec laquelle il m'avait toujours regardé…

Je ravalai mes larmes. Je n'allai pas craquer. Pas devant lui.

« Crois-moi… on a tous été surpris par l'arrivée des jumeaux… mon médecin le premier… j'étais malade depuis quelques jours… il pensait à une grippe intestinale qui ne passait pas ou une inflammation de l'appendice… » Je posai les mains sur mon ventre et ne pus retenir un sourire au souvenir. « C'est pendant une écho de contrôle qu'il a vu les bébés… il n'explique pas comment c'est arrivé… les autres médecins non-plus… mais je me moque de savoir pourquoi… j'ai eu le droit à un double-miracle avec les jumeaux… aujourd'hui j'ai droit à un second miracle… »

Edward, qui s'était presque calmé, explosa une nouvelle fois :

« PARCE QUE TU COMPTES AVOIR CE BÉBÉ !? » Hurla-t-il en jetant les tests de grossesse par terre.

Pour la première fois, j'eus réellement peur d'Edward.

Je reculai autant que je pus et instinctivement je croisai les bras devant mon ventre pour protéger le bébé.

« Sors de chez moi ! »

Je pensais avoir crier mais je n'en étais pas sûre. Le sang me montait à la tête et battait contre mes tempes… je commençai à avoir extrêmement mal au crâne.

« Que crois-tu ? Que je vais laisser une autre garce me faire un gosse dans le dos ? »

« Sors de chez moi Edward… mon père est shérif… je vis seule avec deux enfants… ma maison est bourrée de spray au poivre et d'autre truc de self-défense... »

Edward leva les mains devant lui comme s'il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

« Rentre tes griffes chaton… j'vais y aller… mais je te préviens Bella… je ne veux pas de ce bébé… »

Sans me laisser le temps d'envisager dire quoi que ce soit Edward quitta ma maison en claquant violemment la porte. Le message était plus que clair : il était vraiment en colère et ne voulais pas entendre parler du bébé.

Une fois seule, je sentis l'adrénaline quitter mon corps.

Mes jambes commencèrent à trembler et j'eus tout le temps d'aller m'asseoir sur le canapé avant de m'effondrer. Je ne luttai même plus contre les larmes : c'était un combat perdu d'avance et je savais choisir mes batailles.

Je passai la demi-heure suivante à pleurer en essayant de me calmer.

Chose vraiment difficile, j'avais des dizaines de pensées, de questions, qui parasitaient mon esprit.

Qu'est-ce que j'allai faire ?

Edward avait vraiment mal réagit à la 'nouvelle'.

Qu'allai-je dire à mes enfants… à propos d'Edward… à propos du bébé ?

On était vendredi… normalement le vendredi Nessie et Edward se joignaient à nous pour le dîner.

Est-ce que j'allai garder le bébé ?

Et si j'avais une nouvelle grossesse gémellaire ?

J'avais rendez-vous lundi avec mon médecin… et étant donné mes 'antécédents', il me ferait sûrement une échographie le jour même.

Si je décidai de garder le bébé, est-ce qu'Edward finirait par l'accepter ?

J'avais de gros doutes.

Il avait l'air extrêmement sérieux : il ne voulait pas d'un autre enfant. Il m'avait même comparé à sa garce d'ex-femme ! Comme si j'étais capable de me servir de cette grossesse ou de nos enfants pour lui mettre le grappin dessus…

Si malgré tout, je gardai le bébé… je me retrouverai seule une nouvelle fois.

J'avais toujours du mal à intégrer l'idée que c'était réel. J'étais enceinte. Dans quelques mois j'allai avoir un autre enfant.

Avant que je trouve une seule réponse à mes questions mon téléphone sonna : il était l'heure d'aller chercher les enfants.

Merde.

Je devais avoir une tête encore pire que ce matin. Je séchai rapidement mes larmes et avisai les tests de grossesse par terre, là où Edward, en colère, les avaient balancé.

Je me dépêchai de ramasser les petits bâtonnets qui jonchaient le plancher entre la cuisine et le salon pour les remettre dans leur sac en papier. Je ne me voyais pas expliquer aux jumeaux ce que c'était.

Un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir m'apprit que j'avais réellement une tête de déterrée. Blanche comme une morte, les yeux rouges et cernés, on aurait dit une vampire.

Je brossai rapidement ma crinière brune avant de l'attacher avec une pince au dessus de ma tête. Je me passai de l'eau fraîche sur le visage pour essayer de me donner une allure plus présentable mais ce genre de truc ne marchait que dans les pub.

Malheureusement, je n'avais pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Arrivée devant l'école, je dus patienter environ 5 minutes avant que la directrice ne vienne ouvrir le portail. J'aurai dû prendre mon temps et arriver après l'ouverture des portes, j'avais l'impression que tout les autres parents me regardaient.

Comme si ma 'situation' était écrite sur une enseigne lumineuse au-dessus de ma tête.

Ce fut encore pire lorsque Edward arriva juste avant l'heure de la sortie. Il fit comme si je n'étais pas là, il ne me regarda même pas, enfin si une fois – quand il arriva – mais j'aurai presque préférée qu'il s'abstienne, il était toujours autant en colère et si un regard avait pu tuer… et ben… je serai morte…

Moi par contre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder. Même hyper énervé, il était toujours aussi beau… et sexy…

Jusqu'à ce matin il était 'à moi'…

Et je l'avais perdu…

Lorsque la directrice eut ouvert le portail, je me dirigeai vers la classe. De nouveau je dus patienter un moment, c'était le jour des vacances, la maîtresse remettait tout le « travail » du trimestre aux parents, les coloriages, les collages – j'allai pouvoir refaire la décoration de la maison.

Chouette…

J'étais nerveuse, Edward était seulement à quelques mètres de moi et j'étais – comme d'habitude – attirée par lui, c'était physique, émotionnel pas seulement une simple attirance sexuelle, j'avais besoin d'être près de lui, de sentir son odeur, de savoir que je n'avais qu'à tendre le bras pour le toucher.

Bref j'avais besoin d'être près de lui mais il dégageait une telle aura – un peu comme un bouclier qu'il aurait ériger entre lui et moi – qu'il m'était était impossible de ne serait-ce penser faire un pas dans sa direction.

Finalement ce fut mon tour, je récupérai les jumeaux et toutes les affaires puis sortis de l'école en écoutant la maîtresse m'expliquer ce que les jumeaux avaient à faire pendant les vacances.

Des devoirs !

Mes enfants avaient quatre ans et ils avaient des devoirs à faire pendant les vacances.

Okay c'était des simples photos et des dessins mais quand même… ils étaient en maternelle… les vacances, c'est fait pour se reposer…

Bien entendu mes enfants étaient épuisés – je m'y étais attendu : ils étaient déjà fatigués ce matin en se levant – pourtant cela ne les empêcha pas de réclamer après Edward et Nessie (qu'ils venaient tout juste de quitter).

Merde.

« Maman… maman… » M'appela Sam en tirant sur le bas de ma chemise pour avoir toute mon attention. « Regarde… il y a Edward… on peut aller au parc avec Nessie ? »

ReMerde !

« Euh… ma chérie… je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… »

« T'as raizon… z'suis fatiguée… » Bizarre ce n'était pas dans le genre de ma fille de lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. « On peut aller à la boulanzerie ? On pourra avoir des petits cossons pour le goûter… comme la dernière fois… et des bonbons… on partagera avec avec Nessie »

Voilà qui ressemblait plus à ma Sam.

« Ecoute Sam-Sam… Rentrons à la maison… maman aussi est fatiguée… en plus j'ai un peu mal à la tête… »

Je ne mentais pas vraiment, toutes les émotions ressenties depuis ce matin m'avaient retourné le cerveau et je sentais poindre la migraine qui ne demandait qu'à s'installer.

« Mais... »

Ma fille était vraiment tenace. Si en temps normal, j'étais plutôt fière de cette qualité, aujourd'hui ça ne m'arrangeait pas du tout.

« Sam… arrête de discuter… on rentre à la maison… »

Dernière tentative : elle fit la moue – celle du chat botté qui me faisait toujours craquer – aussitôt imité par son frère. J'esquissai un sourire, j'étais prête à parier qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il suppliait mais il soutenait sa sœur. Et comme toujours face à eux deux je n'avais pas une chance, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi nous aurions été dévaliser la boulangerie puis nous aurions fait une grande balade au parc avec Edward et Nessie.

Mais c'était pas possible.

Et je doutais que cela le soit à nouveau.

« Allez… venez… rentrons… on va aller afficher tout les jolis dessins que vous avez fait à l'école depuis la rentrée… »

Diversion efficace. Les jumeaux sautèrent dans tous les sens avant de partir en direction de l'école main dans la main.

Les bras chargés des deux « cahiers de vie » des jumeaux et de leurs cartables, je les suivis en les écoutant distraitement parler du meilleur endroit pour accrocher leurs chef-d'œuvres.

Les places de choix étaient visiblement la salle de jeux et la porte du frigo.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward repartir vers sa maison, une Nessie pleurnichant dans les bras. Je croisai le regard plein de larmes de sa fille, elle me vit à son tour et me fit un signe de la main.

J'aimai réellement, sincèrement, cette adorable petite fille, tout autant que je tenais à son papa.

Mon cœur de serra douloureusement dans ma poitrine en réalisant que si j'avais perdu Edward…

… J'avais également perdu Nessie.

Et cette idée était tout aussi difficile à accepter.

**- Fin -**

(ou à suivre ?)

Je cours me planquer…

A bientôt les filles… -)

_Ps : Je vous rappelle le concours de notre groupe « Le Twilight Contest » : « Je suis phobique mais j'me soigne... » (lien dans mes favoris)_


	3. Le calme avant la tempête

_Bonsoir tout le monde…_

_Je me glisse sur la pointe des pieds pour vous présenter le pavé n°3 du « délire » de la rentrée…_

_Il paraît que je pouvais pas les laisser comme ça et que j'avais intérêt à faire une suite pour raisonner Edward… Ai-je réussi ? Pas sûre…_

_Bella entame sa grossesse… (j'espère avoir été assez réaliste avec certain passage…) elle fait également pas mal de rencontre dans ce chapitre… (des étrangers) et des découverte aussi…_

_J'ai appelé Rob pour qu'il me prête Dean… je crois que je vais en avoir besoin… O:-)_

_Encore merci ma Nic pour le bétassage… _

_Encore merci pour vos reviews et vos messages d'encouragement… ils me vont droit au cœur… _

_Merci à vous la « Team FB » de me supporter quand je… délire… _

_**Disclaimer… rien est à moi… même pas Edward… sniff… tout est à SM… quelle chance… j'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir**_

_Je vous retrouve en bas_

_Bonne lecture…_

°o°

Des nouvelles têtes pour la rentrée

**Chapitre 3**

Le calme avant la tempête.

PoV Bella :

Je passai le premier week-end des vacances de la Toussaint dans le doute.

La journée d'hier tournait en boucle dans mon cerveau. Et comme j'avais des tendances masochistes, je me posai un tas de questions. Une quantité de « Et si ? » prenait forme dans mon esprit.

Et si je lui avais dit autrement ?

Et si j'avais commencé par lui expliquer mon passé médical ?

Et si avant de lui apprendre ma grossesse, j'avais pris le temps de lui expliquer que, suite à des soucis de santé pendant mon adolescence, tous les médecins que j'avais consulté m'avaient affirmé que je ne pourrais pas avoir avoir d'enfant à moi.

Jamais.

Et je les avais cru.

C'étaient des spécialistes, j'étais adolescente, je n'avais aucune raison de douter de leur diagnostic.

Bien sûr j'avais eu les jumeaux, personne n'arrivait à expliquer- scientifiquement leur conception. Mais comme me l'avait dit mon médecin à l'époque : « Parfois, il y a un miracle… ». J'avais lu plusieurs histoires de personnes gravement malade qui « guérissaient » du jour au lendemain.

Certains disaient que c'était simplement des erreurs de diagnostic. Que la maladie n'avait jamais été là.

Pour ma part – et même sans être spécialement croyante – je voulais croire aux miracles.

Je voulais croire que la vie – l'univers – avait décidé de me faire un cadeau en me donnant Sam et Jack.

Bref… Peut-être que si j'avais pris le temps de lui expliquer correctement que je ne pensai pas « ça » possible. Si j'avais commencé par lui dire que je n'avais pas cherché à le piéger en tombant enceinte, il aurait mieux réagi.

Si j'avais agi autrement…

Je ne dis pas qu'il aurait heureux d'apprendre cette grossesse ou tout simplement aurait voulu de cet enfant à naitre mais peut-être qu'il aurait été moins méchant.

Peut-être qu'il aurait pu… accepter d'en parler… et on aurait pu trouver une solution et maintenir ce qu'on avait tout les deux… parce que ce n'était plus une _simple attraction physique incontrôlable. _

C'était plus profond que ça…

Du moins… ça le devenait… enfin… pour moi.

Maintenant… je doutais qu'il y ait une solution pour arranger les choses.

Des coups contre la porte me sortirent du cycle infernal de mes pensées, je me dépêchai d'aller ouvrir avant que mon visiteur ne décide de tester la sonnette. Les jumeaux dormaient encore et vu leur état de fatigue autant les laisser se reposer comme ils le voulaient, en plus il était même pas 8 heures, c'était encore tôt pour un jour de vacance.

« Bonjour… » Dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

« Salut Bella… »

Il avait les mains dans les poches de son jean, comme souvent lorsqu'il était nerveux, il ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire de ses dix doigts.

« Viens… entre… »

J'ouvris la porte en grand et me décalai pour le laisser passer.

« Je te dérange pas ? » Demanda-t-il doucement en regardant en direction du salon.

« C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de venir... » Lui rappelais-je en souriant.

« Je sais Bella… mais je suis en avance… »

« Pas grave… moi aussi... »

J'étais réveillée depuis quatre heures du matin et bien trop nerveuse pour me rendormir, je m'étais levée pour m'occuper de choses et d'autres. J'avais rattrapé le peu retard que j'avais niveau linge sale, mis en place le petit déjeuner des jumeaux et même préparé un gratin pour midi… il y aurai plus qu'à le mettre dans le four.

Depuis j'étais assise au comptoir de la cuisine à ressasser les événements de vendredi en essayant de convaincre mon organisme que c'était du vrai café dans ma tasse et pas une pâle imitation que les gens appelaient 'déca'.

« Sam et Jack ? »

« Ils dorment encore… ils sont dans la chambre de Jack… »

Je le regardai, il était appuyé sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Exactement là ou vendredi… non Bella… ne pas penser à ça…

« Tu veux un café ? »

« Non merci… » répondit-il : « J'en ai bu deux avant de partir… »

Je le regardai en haussant un sourcil avant de lui demander :

« Depuis quand tu t'arrêtes à deux tasses de café ? »

« Depuis que mon estomac me joue des tours… j'évite de l'agresser avec un surplus de caféine… »

C'est vrai… il m'avait parlé de ses problèmes de digestion la semaine dernière. J'eus un peu honte de ne pas m'en être souvenu et surtout de ne pas avoir pris de ses nouvelles.

Il est vrai que depuis vendredi j'étais un peu – beaucoup même – à coté de mes pompes.

À la place, je lui servis un grand verre d'eau et l'invitai à s'installer dans le salon. Il s'assit dans 'son' fauteuil alors que je posai une fesse sur l'accoudoir du canapé. J'étais bien trop nerveuse pour m'asseoir 'normalement'.

Il but une gorgée et posa son verre sur la table basse.

« Alors… pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir si tôt ? »

Comme d'habitude : direct à l'essentiel… il ne tournait que très rarement autour du pot.

Je soupirai.

« Je… j'ai besoin que tu me gardes les jumeaux pendant quelques heures… »

Il sourit et comme souvent son sourire en fit naître un en réponse sur mon visage.

« Je sais ça… tu me l'as dit hier… » se moqua-t-il gentiment.

« Rhhooo…. Laisse-moi finir… » Je feignis d'être vexée avant de reprendre : « J'ai rendez-vous chez le médecin et j'ai peur que ça fasse un peu long pour les petits… en plus… regarde… ils dorment toujours… »

« Le médecin ? » S'inquiéta-t-il. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Je soupirai de nouveau parfois il pouvait se montrer vraiment surprotecteur.

« Non… je vais… bien... »

Enfin… si on veut…

« Alors pourquoi tu vas voir le médecin ? » Voulut-il savoir.

« C'est rien… de grave… un… bilan… une sorte de check-up pour voir si tout va bien… j'avais oublié que j'avais rendez-vous… j'ai oublié que les petits seraient en vacances et donc pas à l'école… »

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge… plutôt un arrangement de la vérité… (j'allais voir mon médecin pour qu'il confirme ma grossesse mais aussi pour voir si « tout allait bien »…) il pourrait toujours me reprocher d'avoir omis certains 'détails'… mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que j'avais pris rendez-vous en express vendredi matin… ni même pourquoi j'avais réellement pris rendez-vous.

C'était bizarre.

Lorsque j'avais appris pour les jumeaux, il était la première personne que j'avais appelé pour lui annoncé la nouvelle. Je me rappelle… je n'étais même pas sortie du bâtiment, j'avais quitté le cabinet, descendu, à pied, les deux étages en rejouant la scène : Mon généraliste qui me dit que ce n'était pas une inflammation de l'appendice qui me rendait malade depuis quelques jours mais un bébé, j'étais enceinte, de jumeaux d'après mon médecin, ou alors j'attendais un alien avec deux têtes et plein de bras. Puis je m'étais assise sur la dernière marche et j'avais sorti mon téléphone mobile pour l'appeler.

Mon père.

L'homme qui m'avait élevé, seul.

Celui qui m'avait soutenu pendant ma première grossesse.

En fait… il m'avait toujours soutenu… quelques soient mes choix… et ce, sans me juger. Jamais.

Et aujourd'hui je lui mentais. Je me répétais que je ne lui mentais pas vraiment, je lui cachai les « détails » en attendant d'être prête à lui en parler.

J'avais besoin de savoir où j'en étais dans ma tête et surtout avec Edward.

« Ok… tu en as pour longtemps ? » Me demanda Charlie.

« J'ai rendez-vous à 8h30… j'aurai peut-être besoin d'aller faire des analyses de sang… ça te dérange si j'y vais directement ? »

« Non… vas-y… je m'occupe de mes petits-enfants… »

« Ok… merci papa… je fais au plus vite… »

Il me fit son sourire-grimace en me répétant 'la' consigne, celle qu'il me rabâchait depuis que j'avais mon permis de conduire.

« Ouais… ben prends ton temps… roule doucement… et soit prudente derrière le volant… »

« Je sais papa… »

Je lui fis un rapide topo : les jumeaux étaient baignés d'hier soir, leurs vêtements étaient préparés sur les commodes dans leur chambre, le petit déjeuner était prêt. Après c'était comme ils voulaient… ils pouvaient regarder la télé, jouer à un jeu… ou même s'amuser dans le jardin, la météo n'était pas encore trop mauvaise.

Puis après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de mon père, je pris ma voiture pour rejoindre l'immeuble de mon médecin. Le cabinet de mon généraliste se trouvant à deux rues de mon lotissement, j'arrivai rapidement et me retrouvai à faire les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. J'étais toujours trop nerveuse pour m'asseoir et patienter tranquillement que le médecin vienne me chercher.

J'avais l'impression d'être là, à tourner en rond, depuis des heures alors que ça ne faisait pas plus de cinq minutes. J'observai le cadre composé d'une dizaine de cartes postales de bébés chats dans des positions humoristiques qui ornait l'un des murs, le même tableau qui m'avait vu grandir depuis ma toute première consultation quand j'avais à peine sept ans.

Si tant est qu'un cadre puisse « voir » quelque chose, bien entendu…

C'était tout de même rassurant de le voir ici. Beaucoup de choses avaient changées, dans ma vie, comme dans le cabinet (qui c'était agrandit et accueillait plus de spécialiste de la médecine) mais ce cadre était toujours là.

Comme une sorte de constante dans ma vie de « patiente ».

Je me penchai pour la millionième fois pour entreprendre une nouvelle lecture des petits caractères sur les cartes postales quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

Mon généraliste apparut dans l'encadrement.

« Bonjour Bella… »

« Bonjour Docteur Banner… » Répondis-je en souriant. « Comment ça va ? »

En plus de vingt ans, il n'avait pas changé. Enfin presque pas. Toujours ce petit coté 'Doc' dans retour vers le futur au niveau de la coupe de cheveux – cheveux qui étaient devenus plus 'sel' que 'poivre' au fil des années – quelques rides étaient également apparues ici et là sur son visage. Mais toujours ce coté 'jovial' et 'chaleureux', il inspirait confiance au premier regard.

« J'ai pas à me plaindre… Viens ma grande… nous serons mieux dans mon bureau… »

Je ramassai ma veste et mon sac à main sur la chaise où je les avais posés en arrivant puis suivis le médecin dans son bureau.

La pièce était grande et lumineuse malgré 'l'encombrement' des lieux. Les meubles assortis étaient en bois très clair et de style plutôt récent, un bureau d'angle recouvert de papiers, dossiers et d'un tas de petits « trucs » dont j'ignorai l'utilité. Une immense bibliothèque recouvrait deux des quatre murs de la pièce, elle était remplie par ce que je supposais être des encyclopédies médicales.

Le troisième mur m'était pour l'instant caché par un vieux paravent recouvert de la plus impressionnante collection de pin's que j'avais jamais vu. Je savais ce qu'il y avait derrière le paravent : une table d'auscultation en cuir rembourrée, et à coté, alignés contre le mur du matériel médical allant de l'échographe 3D au tensiomètre.

Dans l'angle se trouvait la partie « hygiène » : un lavabo en émail blanc avec toutes sortes de désinfectants. Des étagères remplies du 'petit' matériel, les trucs à usage unique comme les embouts pour les différents appareils et les gants qu'il utilisait pour certains examens.

Une immense baie vitrée tenait lieu de quatrième mur. Le verre était dépoli ce qui empêchait de voir à travers tout laissant passer un maximum de lumière. Ce qui était pratique puisque depuis que le cabinet s'était agrandi le bureau du docteur Banner se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Et si je ne me trompai pas, il était parfaitement visible depuis le parc pour enfants et le parking.

Le docteur m'invita à m'asseoir dans l'un des confortables fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau. Il attendit que je sois installée avec avant de prendre place à son tour.

On discuta quelques minutes des jumeaux et de leur difficultés à faire face au nouveau rythme scolaire. Je lui demandai de discuter avec mon père de ses soucis d'estomac à l'occasion, il connaissait le 'chef Swan' aussi bien que moi… il n'allait pas chez le médecin à moins d'y être obligé.

« Alors Bella… de quoi voulais-tu parler ? Tu n'as pas été très claire vendredi… tu me sembles aller plutôt bien… » Il me regarda en fronçant le nez avant d'ajouter : « enfin… physiquement… parce que émotionnellement… je sais pas… tu as l'air… bouleversée… »

« Vous me connaissez si bien… »

Je ne pus retenir un petit ricanement. Je cherchai comment lui annoncer ma grossesse, ce qui était somme toute ridicule : il est mon médecin, c'était son métier. Je finis par me décider, le plus simple était de lui montrer les résultats d'analyse que m'avait fait parvenir l'AABB.

« Je suis allée faire un don de sang… il y a environ une dizaine de jour… ils ont détecté une anomalie dans l'analyse… et… tenez… » Je lui tendis la copie des résultats que j'avais pris le temps d'imprimer avant l'arrivée de Charlie ce matin. « J'ai pas tout compris mais… je pense avoir saisi le principal… »

Je m'interrompis et l'observai examiner les chiffres. Je sus sans aucun doute lorsqu'il tomba sur la ligne qui m'avait choquée vendredi matin : **Beta HCG Plasmatique : 122 000 mUl/ml. **

Il releva la tête et me regarda en haussant un sourcil. On aurait qu'il cherchait ses mots, ce qui était sûrement le cas.

« Ils ont peut-être fait une erreur… ils n'ont peut-être pas analysé le bon échantillon. » Il marqua une petite pause et ajouta : « Je ne voudrais pas que tu places trop d'espoir dans ses résultats… et que tu sois déçue si ses résultats n'étaient pas les tiens… »

Étant mon médecin depuis que j'étais revenu vivre à Forks quand j'avais 6 ans, il connaissait le diagnostic qui m'avait été fait dix ans plus tard. Il savait à quel point j'avais eu du mal à accepter la situation. Fille unique, j'avais toujours voulu avoir une grande famille… quatre ou cinq enfants minimum.

Mes rêves avaient été brisés avant même que je sois en âge d'essayer de les réaliser.

Puis… encore dix ans plus tard il y avait eut le « miracle » et l'arrivée des jumeaux. C'est lui qui l'avait 'découvert', en faisant une écho de contrôle. J'étais venue le consulter en pensant avoir une grippe intestinale ou une nouvelle crise d'appendicite et j'étais ressortie du bureau enceinte de 4 mois… de jumeaux…

Je posai mes mains sur mon ventre… il y avait là un nouveau miracle… un miracle que je devais à Edward.

« Je… j'ai fais des tests… ceux qu'on trouve dans le commerce… j'en ai fait plein… seize pour être exacte… »

« Et ? » Demanda-t-il quand je m'arrêtai.

« Onze étaient positifs… »

« Oh… je suppose que ces résultats sont bien les tiens… mais on va quand même faire quelques examens… » Il se leva et alla chercher une sorte de gobelet en plastique. « J'espère que tu as envie d'aller aux toilettes… »

J'attrapai le petit flacon en soupirant.

« Le test numéro 17 ? » Il hocha la tête pour confirmer, je grimaçai avant d'ajouter sarcastique : « Chouette… ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas fait pipi sur les doigts… »

Je l'entendis pouffer alors que je sortais du bureau pour aller faire ma petite affaire dans les toilettes du couloir.

Après mettre lavé les mains, je retournai dans le bureau du médecin. Je lui tendis l'échantillon et allai m'installer sur la table d'auscultation, comme il me le demanda.

Assise sur le bord de la table, les jambes dans le vide, je le regardai faire les tests sur mon échantillon, tout en répondant aux différentes questions qu'il me posait.

Je fis concurrence aux plus rouge des coquelicot quand il me demanda si j'avais une idée de la date de conception.

« Le 2 septembre… »

« Bien… »

Il fit tourner les disques de la petite plaquette qu'il avait dans les mains jusqu'à arriver à un résultat qui le satisfaisait.

« Donc… tu entres dans ta dixième semaine de grossesse… l'accouchement est prévue pour le 2 juin… mais comme tu as déjà eu les jumeaux… je serais pas surpris si tu accouchais un peu avant… »

En l'entendant prononcer le mot, je réalisai un truc.

« En parlant de jumeau… Vous pensez qu'il est possible que ce soit encore une grossesse gémellaire ? »

Il reposa sa plaquette sur l'étagère et me sourit.

« C'est une possibilité à ne pas écarter… »

Je posai les mains sur mon ventre, un nouveau bébé je pouvais m'en sortir, même sans l'aide d'Edward… une nouvelle paire de jumeaux… ce serait plus compliqué… j'avais été très fatiguée à la fin de ma première grossesse… avec Sam et Jack… j'ignore si j'arriverai à m'en sortir.

« Il y a un moyen de savoir ? Maintenant ? »

Banner alla prendre une petite machine sur l'une étagère puis vint s'installer près de moi.

« L'échographe n'est pas disponible… mais je peux toujours faire un Doppler fœtal. On ne verra pas le bébé mais on pourra l'entendre… ou les entendre… si tu veux t'installer et retirer ton haut… »

Je fis passer ma tunique par dessus ma tête et fis descendre mon pantalon sur mes hanches avant de m'allonger sur la table d'examen. Je regardai le médecin prendre une bouteille de gel dont il fit couler une bonne quantité sur mon abdomen. Je ne pus retenir un petit gémissement : c'était froid.

Sans me regarder, Banner fit courir la sonde sur mon bas-ventre. Au début je n'entendis qu'un gargouillement indéfinissable puis ce fut là :

BooBoom… Boom… BooBoom… Boom…BooBoom… Boom…

Sans que je m'en rende compte les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je ne cherchai même pas à les retenir et les laissai couler librement sur mes joues.

Je le savais depuis vendredi mais entendre les petits battements de cœur rendait le bébé tellement réel.

« On en a déjà un… Le rythme est fort et régulier… maintenant… voyons si nous en trouvons un second… »

Il bougea de nouveau la sonde et le doux battement de coeur de mon bébé s'estompa et fus de nouveau remplacé par l'espèce de gargouillement.

Pas de nouveau battement.

« Il semblerait que ce soit une grossesse simple cette fois… à confirmer à l'écho » Il ôta le capuchon usagé de la sonde et le jeta à la poubelle avant de continuer. « Tu entames ta dixième semaine… il serait bien que tu passes une échographie d'ici deux semaines… puis que tu ailles voir ta gynéco pour plus de précisions… » Il me tendit quelques feuilles de papier essuie-tout avec lesquels j'effaçai les résidus de gel sur ma peau. « En attendant… je vais te faire une prescription de vitamines prénatales – je voudrais que tu commences à les prendre le plus rapidement possible – puis une autre pour l'écho et une analyse de sang complète… »

Je le suivis jusqu'à son bureau et gardai le silence pendant qu'il gribouillait sur son ordonnancier.

« Même si c'est une grossesse simple et avec tes antécédents médicaux, j'aimerai qu'on te suive comme une grossesse à risque… »

« Bien sûr… »

Plus d'examen, plus d'échographie, plus de rendez-vous, plus de surveillance. Ça m'allait… après tout c'était pour la sécurité de mon bébé.

Il me tendis les ordonnances en me conseillant prendre rendez-vous le plus rapidement possible avec sa collègues – ma gynéco – je lui promis de l'appeler dans la journée pour caler des rendez-vous la semaine de la rentrée. Ça sera plus facile pour moi de faire tout ça lorsque les petits seraient à l'école.

J'étais sur le point de partir lorsque Banner me rappela.

« Bella… je sais que ça ne me regarde pas… mais… je te connais depuis longtemps… quand on a appris ta première grossesse… tu étais surprise mais heureuse… et là… je sais pas… il y a quelque chose de différent… »

« Vendredi… après avoir fait les tests… j'en ai parlé au père du bébé… »

Les mots restèrent coincés dans la gorge, je me souvenais l'expression d'Edward quand je lui avais appris la nouvelle. Les paroles méchantes, blessantes, qu'il avait prononcées. Le claquement de la porte quand il était parti.

« Et ? » me demanda mon médecin.

« Et… il l'a pas… bien pris… je… c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… » j'inspirai profondément. « Il est parti… assez en colère… »

« J'ignorais que tu étais en couple… ton père ne m'en a pas parlé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu... » me dit Banner en souriant.

« On est… enfin était pas vraiment en couple… on… s'est rencontré il y a pas si… longtemps… » Il avait pas besoin de savoir que j'avais rencontré Edward seulement quelques heures avant faire un enfant avec lui. « Bref… On avait pas vraiment défini notre relation… et là… avec… le bébé… il n'y a plus de relation… »

Ma voix s'étouffe sur cette dernière affirmation.

Je pensai avoir trouvé un homme qui me comprenait, qui m'acceptait comme j'étais – avec mes deux enfants et mon sale caractère – mais un caprice (miracle) de la nature plus tard, je me retrouvai à nouveau seule.

Je vis le docteur Banner se raidir, il était mal à l'aise, il connaissait tout – ou presque – de mon histoire avec Garrett. Comme moi, il devait voir que l'avenir n'était qu'un long recommencement du passé.

« On ne sait jamais… il a peut-être besoin d'un peu de temps pour… accepter... »

« Peut-être… je sais pas... » Répondis-je avec un petit sourire forcé. « Son… passé n'est pas tellement différent du mien… mais je préfère ne pas trop parier là-dessus… »

Ça m'évitera d'être déçue.

C'était ma façon de voir les choses : se préparer au pire tout en espérant le meilleur. Un moyen comme un autre de ne pas être trop peinée quand les choses ne tournaient pas à mon avantage.

Sur un dernier signe de tête je quittai le bureau du docteur Banner. Je fis un détour par l'accueil du cabinet pour prendre rendez-vous pour mon échographie puis avec ma gynéco.

J'arrivai à obtenir mes rendez-vous la semaine de reprise des enfants. Malheureusement la secrétaire ne réussit pas à me programmer les deux examens le même jour, je passerai mon échographie le lundi matin et rencontrerai ma gynéco le vendredi.

J'allai devoir demander à Charlie ou Claire d'aller chercher les enfants à 11h20, avec un rendez-vous programmé à 10h45 je n'étais pas sûre d'être sortie à temps et je détestai avoir à les laisser à la cantine quand ce n'était pas absolument nécessaire…

Je passai à la pharmacie pour récupérer le cocktail de vitamines que Banner m'avait prescrit puis me dépêchai de rentrer à la maison. Je garai ma voiture à coté de la voiture de patrouille, je réfléchis à ce que j'allai dire à Charlie… je n'étais pas prête à lui dire que j'étais enceinte.

Pas encore.

Je vérifiai une dernière fois mon reflet dans le rétroviseur intérieur, j'avais réussi à sécher les larmes qui m'avaient échappé pendant le Doppler fœtal mais je voulais être sûre de ne pas ressembler à un raton-laveur… je pourrai « biaiser » ma réponse si les jumeaux me demandaient pourquoi j'avais les yeux rouges. Pas si c'était mon père qui me posait la question.

Je retrouvai ma famille autour de la table basse du salon en train de faire une partie de Uno Extreme, c'était l'un des rares jeux où n'avions pas besoin de tricher pour les laisser gagner… ils étaient 'heureux' de perdre… ça les amusaient de recevoir plein de cartes de la part la machine… c'était à celui qui en aurait le plus entre eux…

Nous fîmes quelques parties à quatre puis je proposai à Charlie de déjeuner avec nous mais il devait prendre son service et n'avait pas le temps de rester.

Après la sieste des jumeaux, alors que nous faisions un câlin sur le canapé, Jack se redressa et se tourna vers moi pour me demander d'une voix encore un peu ensommeillé :

« Maman… On peut appeler Edward pour aller au parc avec Nessie ? »

J'aurai dû m'attendre à cette question… depuis la rentrée nous passions vraiment beaucoup de temps ensemble tout les cinq… nous avions même eu quelques projets pour les vacances.

Je mis quelques secondes pour trouver la meilleure réponse… celle qui ne les peinerait pas trop mais qui les empêcherait d'insister… mes enfants pouvaient se montrer aussi têtus que leur mère.

« Euh… je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils soient à Forks… je crois qu'ils devaient partir en vacances… vous vous reverrez à la rentrée dans deux semaines… »

« Et ça fait combien de dodo deux semaines ? »

Je fis un rapide calcul mental, nous étions lundi, ils reprenaient l'école dans pile deux semaines.

« Quatorze dodos la nuit… plus les dodos de la sieste… »

« Et avec les doigts ? » me demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Il avait besoin de 'visualiser' les chiffres pour se rendre compte des quantités. Je lui montrai une fois mes dix doigts puis seulement quatre de ma main droite. Jack me regarda avec des yeux tout grands, choqué, il posa son doudou sur ses genoux et regarda ses propres mains un moment avant de les tendre devant lui pour me les montrer comme je venais de le faire avec les miennes.

« Tout ça de plus que moi… mais ça fait beaucoup... »

Il soupira puis réfléchi un instant avant de me demander :

« Halloween ? C'est dans longtemps ? »

« Bientôt mon chéri… dans 4 dodos... »

Quatre était un chiffre que je n'avais pas besoin de montrer, c'était leur age… ils le 'connaissaient'.

Sam se redressa à son tour et me regarda, dubitative. Puis elle posa sa sucette sur la table basse avant de relever LA faille de mon mensonge.

« Mais… tu avais dis qu'on irait chercher des bonbons avec Nessie et Edward… »

Démasquée par sa fille de 4 ans… je faisais une piètre menteuse. Je m'enfonçai un peu plus en répondant :

« Je sais… mais… parfois… les plans changent… »

« On devait porter la même robe avec Nessie… » Bouda-t-elle.

C'est vrai… il y a trois ou quatre semaines nous avions convenu de nous retrouver avec Edward pour faire la chasse aux bonbons avec les enfants pour Halloween. Nous avions alors recherché des déguisements en ligne et les filles avaient voulu la même robe. Elles étaient surexcitées à l'idée d'être habillées de la même façon.

Je supposai qu'elles seraient effectivement vêtues de la même robe mais qu'elles ne seraient pas ensemble pour les montrer au voisinage.

« Je sais ma chérie… mais comme je te l'ai dis… parfois on ne peut pas faire comme on voudrait… c'est ça être grand... »

« Ben… c'est pas drôle d'être grand... »

Je serrai Sam dans mes bras et posai mes lèvres sur son front.

« Alors reste ma petite fille… tu as encore le temps pour devenir une grande personne… »

Les jumeaux semblaient vraiment déçus par ce changement de plan et ça me brisait le cœur. Ils s'étaient eux aussi attaché à Edward et sa fille… et ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils ne venaient plus passer du temps avec nous. Ils étaient trop petits pour que je puisse envisager leur dire la vérité…

Et leur dire quoi de toute façon ?

Maman et Edward ont fait des… choses pendant que vous étiez avec à l'école… maintenant Maman a un bébé dans le ventre et Edward ne veut pas en entendre parler.

Seigneur…

Ils seraient bien capable de me demander quelles « choses » on avait fait et comment le bébé était arrivé dans mon ventre...

Je n'étais pas prête à leur parler des fleurs et des abeilles !

Seigneur…

Ils n'avaient que quatre ans !

J'allai tout de même devoir trouver quoi leur dire… si ce n'est pour « l'absence » d'Edward, je devrai au moins leur parler de l'arrivée prochaine du bébé. J'avais encore un peu de temps devant moi… mais pas trop… mon ventre allait fatalement finir par s'arrondir. Même si il ne devenait pas aussi gros que pour les jumeaux je ne pourrai pas le cacher indéfiniment.

Pour leur changer les idées, je leur proposai de m'aider à faire un gâteau pour le goûter.

Jack se redressa, soudain intéressé.

« On peut faire une tarte aux pêsses ? »

J'aimai pas spécialement avoir à manier des couteaux lorsque je cuisinai avec les enfants. Ils étaient sages et écoutaient les consignes… mais un accident était si vite arrivé.

« Je pensai plus à un gâteau au yaourt… »

« Oui ! » S'exclamèrent-ils en coeur avant que Sam ne me demande : « On peut faire tout seuls comme des grands ? »

« Je vous aide à casser les œufs » Répondis-je en souriant, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient voulu faire 'tout seuls' j'avais galéré pour retirer toutes les coquilles de la pâte à gâteau, puis je lui rappelai : « Et c'est maman qui s'occupe du four… »

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, les jumeaux – surexcités – dans mon sillage. Je commençai à sortir tout ce qu'il nous fallait alors que les jumeaux tiraient les chaises hautes pour s'installer autour du plan de travail. Je posai les pots de sucre et de farine sur le comptoir et regardai mes enfants.

Je posai les poings sur ma taille et leur lançai un d'un air faussement sévère :

« C'est plus l'heure de la sieste… on range Tutut et Doudou… » Je ne me laissai pas attendrir par leur petites moues boudeuses : « Et on se lave les mains avant de faire de la cuisine. »

Je surveillai les petits tout en sortant le reste des fournitures. Samantha, tragédienne dans l'âme fit un gros câlin à son Doudou avant de le poser sur le meuble à coté de la cafetière pour « qu'il puisse nous voir faire le gâteau ». Ils filèrent se laver les mains, j'entendis des rires et des éclaboussures en provenance de la salle de bain, je risquai de retrouver pas mal d'eau par terre.

Je soupirai.

Il y avait plus grave dans la vie.

Quand ils revinrent dans la cuisine, je leur tendis leur tablier 'mini chef' et les aidai à les attacher dans le dos.

Nous passâmes les trente minutes suivantes à compter le nombre de pots à mettre dans le saladier, nous rigolâmes lorsque Jack – incommodé par les résidus de farine dans l'air – éternua et fit tomber le pot de farine. Heureusement, le bocal étant presque vide quand il se fracassa au sol, les dégâts furent donc minimes.

Déjà, le pot – métallique – n'envoya pas d'éclats de verre un peu partout sur le carrelage de la cuisine, c'était une bonne chose, les jumeaux étaient fâchés avec leurs chaussons et étaient souvent pieds nus à la maison. Puis la farine, c'était un peu comme les confettis… ça se glissait partout et on pouvait en retrouver pendant des semaines.

Nous finîmes notre gâteau et, pendant que je mettais le moule dans le four, je pouvais entendre les jumeaux se chamailler pour savoir qui mangerai la pâte crue qui restait dans le fond du saladier.

Après les avoir convaincu que, manger de la pâte crue, ce n'était pas bon pour la santé et qu'ils allaient avoir mal au ventre, je les envoyai jouer un peu dans la salle de jeu, leur promettant de les appeler quand le gâteau serait cuit et prêt à être mangé.

Je nettoyai rapidement le bazar que nous avions réussi mettre dans la cuisine en moins d'une heure. Puis repensant à ce que m'avait dit Samantha au sujet d'Halloween, je me demandai ce qu'avait prévu de faire Edward. Nessie était-elle, elle-aussi, déçue ne pas pouvoir porter sa belle robe avec Sam ?

Cela me semblait injuste que nos enfants, qui se faisaient une joie de passer cette fête ensemble, ne puissent le faire parce que leur parents avaient eu un… désaccord…

Je fixai le téléphone.

Répondrait-il si je l'appelai ?

Si oui… que lui dirai-je ?

Serait-il moins énervé que Vendredi ?

Je supposai que pour le savoir j'allai devoir prendre mon courage à deux mains et l'appeler.

Cherchant à gagner du temps, je vérifiai la cuisson du gâteau, encore 20 minutes minimum. Je me servi un verre d'eau et le bus tranquillement, puis ne pouvant retarder l'échéance je sortis mon iPhone de ma poche.

Je pris mon temps pour déverrouiller l'écran et faire glisser la liste de contacts. Malheureusement pour moi, comme nous avions échangé un bon nombre de texto ou d'appel au cours des deux derniers mois, son numéro était dans mes favoris donc tout en haut de la liste.

J'essayai de ne pas trop prêter attention à la photo qui était associée à son nom. Edward et Nessie, enlacés sur le canapé alors que nous regardions _l'age de glace_ trois semaines plus tôt.

J'inspirai profondément puis fit lentement glisser mon doigt de gauche à droite pour lancer l'appel.

Première sonnerie.

Deuxième.

Troisième.

J'attendais le déclenchement du répondeur après la quatrième sonnerie quand quelqu'un décrocha.

J'étais nerveuse. Pendant le laps de temps – qui m'avait paru infiniment long – où j'avais attendu qu'il me réponde, je m'étais faite à l'idée de tomber sur son répondeur, je n'étais plus du tout préparée à lui parler « en direct ».

« Allo... » finis-je par murmurer.

J'espérai que ma voix ait été assez forte et claire pour être capté par le micro de mon téléphone. Comme aucun son ne provenait de l'autre coté de la ligne, j'en doutai sérieusement. Je m'apprêtai à recommencer quand j'entendis enfin :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Sa voix était dure et seche.

Je déglutis avec difficulté, mes jambes tremblaient tellement que je doutai réussir à tenir debout encore longtemps. Je tirai un tabouret et m'installai au comptoir de la cuisine.

« Edward ? »

« Réponds ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il réussit à paraître encore plus froid que la première fois. Je savais que je n'aurai pas dû appeler. C'était une mauvaise idée.

« Halloween... » Coassai-je.

« Quoi ?! »

Visiblement, il avait décidé de ne pas me faciliter la tâche.

« Je… Sam… m'a demandé… pour Halloween… »

« Et ?! »

Edward s'était transformé en Monsieur Monosyllabe. La communication n'allait vraiment pas être simple.

« On devait passer la soirée ensemble... »

« Et ?! » Me coupa-t-il en grognant.

« Je… Elle voulait savoir... » je cherchai mes mots. « Avec Nessie, elles vont avoir la même robe et… elle était déçue… elle était si heureuse à l'idée d'être avec sa copine pour Halloween… »

« Et ? »

« Peut-être que… je sais pas… je sais pas… on pourrait… faire une trêve... »

« Et ?! » Répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

'Et'… Il n'avait que ce mot à la bouche ou quoi ?

Ça mit à mal le peu de sang-froid qu'il me restait.

« Et ? » M'énervai-je. « Tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche ? »

« Non. »

Depuis que j'avais commencé à lui expliquer – assez mal je l'avoue – les raisons de mon appel, le ton d'Edward n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. La même voix froide et contrôlée qui répétait toujours le même mot.

« Vraiment Edward ? Des monosyllabes ? Tu es pas un peu grand pour ça ? c'est puéril… nos enfants pourraient jouer à ça… je te pensais plus adulte que ça… »

Je sus que j'avais fait une erreur à la seconde même où les mots avaient quittés ma bouche 'nos enfants' étant donné la situation actuelle ce n'était probablement pas le meilleur terme à employer.

« Je dis ce que je veux ! Et avec le nombre de mots ou de syllabes que je veux ! »

Je grimaçai. Je crois que je préférai encore l'Edward monosyllabique, froid et distant, à l'Edward polysyllabique, en colère et énervé.

« Edward... » Essayai-je de le tempérer. « Fais un effort… »

« Ne me dit pas ce que je dois dire ! Ni même comment le dire ! »

Je soupirai. Puisqu'il ne se montrait pas coopératif – c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire – je décidai d'exposer l'idée qui m'était venue pendant que je rangeai la cuisine après notre atelier gâteau en priant pour qu'il ne m'interrompe pas.

« Voilà… Sam et Jack sont déçus de ne pas passer Halloween avec Nessie… » Et toi ajoutai-je mentalement. « Je... j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait… se retrouver et aller faire la chasse aux bonbons ensembles… » Comme il ne répondit pas, j'ajoutai : « Les enfants seraient contents. »

« Tu penses que j'ai envie de passer la soirée d'Halloween avec TOI ? » Cria-t-il soudainement. « Tu penses réellement que j'ai envie de TE voir ? »

J'encaissai le coup. Je savais qu'il y a avait une chance pour qu'il… réagisse ainsi.

« Edward… » Je soupirai avant de continuer : « Écoute… je sais bien que, vu la… situation… je suis sûrement la dernière personne sur Terre que tu aies envie de voir… mais il ne s'agit pas de toi ou de moi… mais des enfants… Edward… de ta fille et des mes jumeaux… qui étaient heureux de passer Halloween ensemble… On est adulte Edward… on pourrait pas faire une trêve pendant quelques heures… »

« Pourquoi je ferai ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

« C'est ce qui s'appelle 'être responsable'… ce n'est pas à nos enfants de payer le prix de nos erreurs... »

« Nos erreurs ? » Je pouvais sentir l'incrédulité dans sa voix. « Il me semble que l'erreur venait de toi…. »

Encore une fois j'encaissai le coup en silence. Ce n'était pas le moment de revenir sur qui, de nous deux, était le plus responsable de la situation actuelle. À mes yeux les torts étaient partagés : Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il fallait être deux pour danser le tango…

Une nouvelle fois je pris une grande et profonde inspiration, autant pour me calmer que pour me donner du courage.

« Je me doute que ta réponse est non… »

Pas de réponse.

« Écoute… je pense partir faire le tour du quartier vers 17h30… si jamais tu changes d'avis... »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Tu sais où j'habite… Nessie et toi serez les bienvenus… »

Seul le silence me répondit de l'autre coté de la ligne, je crus même qu'il avait raccroché, mais non, il était toujours 'là'.

« Vous manquez aux jumeaux… »

Cette fois, le double Bip m'apprit qu'Edward avait raccroché. Je posai mon front sur le plan de travail et tentai de maintenir mes émotions dans la boite où je les avais enfermées pour passer cet appel.

J'échouai, lamentablement.

Je soupirai et ajoutai à l'intention du téléphone éteint devant moi :

« Vous me manquez à moi aussi… tous les deux… »

Le four sonna et me ramena au moment présent, le gâteau devait être cuit. Je n'avais même pas remarqué la bonne odeur qui flottait dans la cuisine. J'enfilai les maniques et sortis le moule du four. Le léger parfum qui s'échappait du plat dut alerter les enfants puisqu'ils arrivèrent aussitôt de la salle de jeu à l'étage. J'attendis quelques minutes que le gâteau refroidisse un peu pour le démouler et leur en couper une part à chacun, je leur servis également un verre de jus de fruit frais.

J'étais heureuse que mes enfants soient avec moi.

Ils m'obligeaient à penser à autre chose qu'au bébé que j'attendais et au comportement d'Edward ou encore à ce que me réservait l'avenir.

Entre le travail et les enfants qui étaient à la maison toute la journée, je ne vis pas le temps passer et avant que je m'en rende compte, nous étions vendredi.

Le soir d'Halloween.

Depuis que Sam et Jack s'étaient levés de la sieste, je n'avais pas eu une seconde pour souffler. Les câlins, l'excitation d'Halloween, les goûters, l'excitation d'Halloween, les déguisements à enfiler, l'excitation d'Halloween, les coiffures, l'excitation d'Halloween, les maquillages.

Sans compter que les jumeaux étaient surexcités par les préparatifs d'Halloween – je ne sais plus si je vous l'avais dit – je devais sans cesse leur rappeler que le saladier de bonbons posé sur le meuble de l'entrée n'était pas pour eux.

En dépit du nombre de fois où ils m'avaient demandé si Edward et Nessie seraient avec nous, je ne leur avais pas dis que j'avais proposé à Edward de se joindre à nous avec Nessie pour partir à la conquête du quartier. Il n'avait pas dit 'oui' mais il n'avait pas clairement dit 'non' non plus… En faite à part quelques mots pas très agréables à entendre, il n'avait rien dit. Il m'avait raccroché au nez sans répondre.

Et plus l'heure du départ approchait, plus je doutai qu'ils viendraient. Hors je ne voulais pas décevoir mes enfants en leur donnant de faux-espoirs.

Nous ne serions que tous les trois et cela ne nous empêcherait pas de nous amuser.

« Je suis beau comme ça ? » Me demanda Jack.

Après avoir passé une légère couche de fond de teint blanc sur son visage, je nouai l'espèce d'écharpe en fausse soie noire autour de son petit cou puis accrochai la broche en forme de croix ornée d'un pseudo rubis au centre de l'écharpe pour parfaire le résultat.

« Tu es le plus beau des petits garçons » finis-je par répondre.

Ça ne devait pas être la réponse qu'il attendait puisqu'il qu'il poussa un soupir théâtral et secouant la tête.

« Mais je voulais faire peur moi... » bouda-t-il.

Je fis soudain semblant d'être morte de trouille…

« Non… pitié… ne me faite pas de mal… pitié Seigneur... »

Il explosa de rire, mon stratagème avait marché.

« Mais non Maman… c'est moi… Jack... »

Je continuai mon petit cinéma pour le plus grand plaisir de mon fils.

« Vraiment Jack ? Tu es sûr que c'est bien toi ? »

« Mais oui… puisque je te le dis... »

« Ah oui… c'est toi… Me voila rassurée… » Je le pris dans mes bras pour un câlin avant de poser un baiser dans ses cheveux. « Aller… file… il faut que je coiffe et que je maquille ta sœur… »

Sans demander son reste, il descendit de la table basse où je l'avais installé pour pouvoir le maquiller tranquillement et s'installa dans un des fauteuils pour regarder son dessin animé – pas facile de suivre quelque chose lorsque l'on tourne le dos à l'écran.

Je fis signe à Sam de s'approcher. C'était son tour.

« Alors… Jeune demoiselle… tu as décidée comment tu voulais être coiffée ? »

« Oui… comme ça... »

Elle sortit une de plus ancienne – et plus précieuse – poupée de porcelaine de derrière son dos. La chipie. Je ne l'avais pas vu la sortir de mon bureau.

« Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? » demandai-je.

Samantha sembla être embêtée, elle savait que je savais où elle avait pris la poupée dans ma chambre. Et elle savait également qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher.

« Dans ton bureau... » Avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Et tu as le droit de jouer avec les poupées qui sont dans le bureau de Maman ? »

« Non... » dit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Et pourquoi tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec ? »

« Parce qu'elles sont fragiles et que je suis trop petite... » elle renifla puis releva légèrement la tête pour me regarder et me demanda d'une petite voix : « Je suis punie ? »

« Mais non ma chérie… par contre la prochaine fois tu demandes à Maman… d'accord ? »

« Oui Maman… »

« Allez… viens là… » Je lui fis signe de venir devant moi, je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux et l'embrassai sur le front : « Alors… voyons voir si tu es correctement habillée. »

Sam avait tendance à refuser de mettre un collant ou un legging sous ses robes, l'été je disais trop rien – en fonction de la longueur de la robe – mais nous étions le 31 Octobre et, même si il faisait plutôt bon pour la saison à Forks, le soleil commençait à se coucher et le fond de l'air était frais.

Ça va… aujourd'hui elle avait coopéré et n'avait pas profité que je m'occupais des détails du déguisement de son frère pour enlever les collants que je l'avais aidé à enfiler à la sortie du bain en pensant que je ne le remarquerai pas.

Je la maquillai rapidement puis branchai le fer à friser pour qu'il chauffe pendant que je démêlais ses longues mèches brunes. Sam avait exactement les même cheveux que moi, de leur couleur à leur légère ondulation en fin de longueur. Ils étaient tellement fins que je pouvais les démêler rien qu'en y passant les doigts. Mais ils y avait un « inconvénient » : il était presque impossible de faire tenir une coiffure sur sa tête – comme sur la mienne.

DING DONG DING DONG

Je sursautai, depuis presque une heure, c'était pareil : les gosses du quartier venaient réclamer des friandises en scandant le fameux slogan « Trick or Treat ». J'avais prévu un immense stock de bonbon, j'avais vraiment pas envie de passer mon samedi à ramasser le papier toilette et autre œufs crus écrasés sur le porche de ma maison, j'avais pris soin de garer ma voiture dans le garage.

Le quartier était plutôt calme… mais il suffisait qu'une bande d'ados – passablement alcoolisés pour fêter Halloween – passe par là et je me retrouverai avec un pare-brise à changer.

Posant le fer à friser hors de portée des petites mains de Sam ou de Jack, je me dirigeai vers l'entrée. Je ramassai le saladier puis soufflai un coup avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je tentai d'étouffer le fol espoir de retrouver Edward et Nessie de l'autre coté de la porte.

J'avais passé l'heure précédente à guetter leur arrivée et à chaque déception c'était comme si quelqu'un serrait mon cœur un peu plus fort entre ses mains.

J'inspirai profondément en ouvrant la porte et je me retrouvai face à une petite princesse surexcitée et son papa ennuyé.

Je me forçai à sourire et à complimenter la jolie princesse blonde, à moins qu'elle ne soit une petite fée – elle avait une baguette dans la main – quand je reconnus mon voisin et sa fille. Nadya, elle avait un ans de moins que les jumeaux et était donc en petite section.

Je déposai quelques bonbons dans son grand seau et répondis à son sourire heureux. Avant de leur faire un petit signe quand elle repartit en direction de la prochaine maison avec son papa.

Je retournai rapidement dans mon salon pour m'occuper de la coiffure de ma fille afin de pouvoir, à notre tour, partir à la chasse aux bonbons.

Je finissais d'accrocher le nœud qui retenait ses cheveux à moitié remontés quand le sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois. Je soupirai… ce ding dong commençai à me faire mal à la tête.

Débranchant le fer à friser, j'allai ouvrir au nouveau groupe d'enfants venu demander des bonbons.

Je restai un moment saisie devant les nouveaux arrivants. Nessie - habillée de la même robe que Sam à la différence que celle-ci était pourpre alors que celle de ma fille était rose pâle – se tenait quelques mètres devant Edward – qui malgré son air renfrogné était toujours aussi sexy dans son jean délavé et sa veste en cuir.

J'essayai de ne pas trop m'emballer. Si ça se trouve, je n'étais qu'une maison de plus dans la course aux bonbons.

« Bella ! » Cria Nessie avant de se jeter dans mes bras.

Instinctivement, je m'étais baissée pour la réceptionner et la serrer contre moi. C'est fou ce qu'elle avait pu me manquer en à peine une semaine.

Je la relâchai et la regardai d'un peu plus près. Sa tenue était correctement lissée mais au lieu d'une coiffure un peu plus sophistiquée qui s'accorderait avec la robe « d'époque », ses cheveux étaient ramenés sur ses épaules en deux tresses dissymétriques – comme seul un Papa savait les faire.

« Ma Choupette… tu es très belle… je suppose que tu veux des bonbons ? »

Nessie me fit son petit sourire craquant, le même que son père.

« Bella… »

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

Stupide organe à la noix de coco !

Je me redressai et regardai Edward. Il s'était approché de quelques pas et se tenait à moins d'un mètre de moi. Je dus fournir un gros effort pour ne pas faire le pas qui nous séparait et me blottir dans ses bras. À la place je me contentai de lui répondre un simple :

« Edward »

Simple… en théorie… en pratique ma voix s'était étouffée dans ma gorge et son prénom avait eu du mal à franchir mes lèvres.

« Ta… proposition… faire un trêve et aller faire le tour du quartier ensemble… elle tient toujours ? »

« Oh… » Il voulait qu'on passe Halloween ensemble, mon cœur s'accéléra à cette idée. « Oui… bien sûr… entrez… on est presque prêt… »

Nessie ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle me contourna et se précipita à l'intérieur pour rejoindre les jumeaux. Des grand cris de joie s'élevèrent aussitôt, ils étaient heureux de se retrouver.

Je regardai Edward et lui fit un petit sourire timide. Sa venue ce soir était – peut-être – un pas dans ma direction, enfin… dans la direction « fin de conflits » et j'ignorai si c'était à moi de faire le second pas ou même comment le faire.

Je ne savais déjà pas, ce que, moi, je voulais de la part d'Edward.

Alors savoir ce qu'Edward attendait de moi… c'était impossible.

Sans rien dire, je me décalai et le laissai entrer dans la maison. Comme d'habitude, je fus captivée par son odeur – ce mélange de bergamote et de pamplemousse aurait ma peau un jour – et je dus de nouveau lutter contre mon instinct qui me poussait à me blottir dans ses bras.

Je le suivis dans le salon et sus à la seconde le moment où mes enfants le virent arriver.

« Edward ! » S'écrièrent tous les deux.

À son tour, Edward se baissa et serra les jumeaux contre lui.

Je réalisai à quel point mes enfants tenaient à Edward, ils l'idolâtraient même, Edward arrivait à leur faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Il était même parvenu à leur faire manger des brocolis – ils détestaient ça – cherchant son attention quand il était là… le pédopsychiatre mettrait ça sur le compte de « l'absence du père »… pourtant je savais que c'était autre chose.

C'était plus fort que ça.

Comme je l'avais fait un peu plus tôt avec Nessie, il prit le temps d'admirer et de complimenter les jumeaux sur leur déguisement. Edward était vraiment un très bon père, attentif et généreux, il ne traitait pas les enfants comme des « êtres inférieurs qui ne méritaient pas son attention » mais comme des personnes à part entière, digne d'intérêt.

Et c'était l'une des chose que j'aimai chez Edward.

« Papa ? » L'appela Nessie.

« Oui ma princesse ? » Répondit-il en tournant la tête pour regarder sa fille.

Les deux points sur les hanches, elle fixait son père avec une moue légèrement boudeuse sur les lèvres.

« Pourquoi j'ai pas une joie coiffure comme Sam ? » Se plaignit-elle.

Edward se redressa, mal à l'aise. Il passa sa main dans ses mèches cuivrées en soupirant, il cherchait ses mots.

« J'aurai voulu ma princesse… mais Papa… tu sais… il est pas très doué pour les jolies coiffures… puis je suis pas sûr d'avoir ce qu'il faut à la maison pour te faire de telles boucles. » S'excusa-t-il.

La lèvre inférieure de Nessie commença à trembler et je craignais qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer d'une seconde à l'autre. Je sentis la peine d'Edward sans même avoir besoin de le regarder.

« Mais tu sais ma Choupette… tu es vraiment très jolie avec tes tresses... » Essayai-je de la réconforter.

« Oui… mais… je voulais être comme Sam… »

Je tournai la tête et regardai Edward puis lui proposai :

« Si ça te gène pas d'attendre… je peux la recoiffer… »

« Euh… ça te dérange pas ? »

« Mais non… puisque je te le propose… en plus… j'ai pas rangé le matériel… j'viens de finir la tête de Sam… » Je me tournai vers Nessie et lui tendis la main : « Tu viens Choupette… on va refaire ta coiffure ? »

« Oui... » Elle sautilla dans ma direction, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Je l'installai sur le tabouret que Sam venait de quitter puis rebranchai le fer à friser. J'enlevai les deux élastiques pourpres qui retenaient les tresses – au moins, il les avait assorti à la couleur de la robe.

« J'ai que ça… je pensai pas que tu la recoifferai avant de partir à la chasse… » s'excusa-t-il en regardant le gros nœud rose au sommet de la tête de ma fille.

« C'est pas grave… » répondis-je en lui pointant du menton la boite d'accessoires au milieu de la table basse. « Je… quand on a commandé les robes… j'avais envisagé plusieurs options pour les accessoires… j'en ais pris pour Sam… et pour Nessie… »

« Merci » marmonna-t-il, gêné.

« Pas de quoi… » Répondis-je sur un air faussement blasé avant d'ajouter : « Installe-toi… je vais quand même en avoir pour quelques minutes… »

Il regarda le fauteuil vide et sembla hésiter.

« Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais… il va pas te mordre… »

Je vis son corps se raidir et j'imaginai sans mal une grimace sur son visage. Je compris aussitôt qu'il devait repenser à la fois – environ trois semaines plus tôt – où nous avions fait l'amour sur ce même fauteuil. Pris dans notre moment de passion nous nous étions mordu mutuellement en jouissant. J'avais gardé la trace de ses dents pendant plusieurs jours.

Les morsures, c'était notre truc.

Enfin ça l'avait été.

Il soupira et finit par s'asseoir sur le-dit fauteuil, aussitôt mes enfants furent sur lui. Au sens littéral. Sam s'était perchée sur sa cuisse droite, Jack sur la gauche. Ils lui racontaient leur semaine de vacances comme si de rien n'était.

Je supposai que pour eux c'était ça. Rien n'avait changé. C'était simplement les vacances. Ils pensaient sûrement que tout reviendrai « normale » à la rentrée.

Ils allaient être déçus… et ça me brisai le cœur à l'avance.

Pour éviter de déprimer pendant notre soirée d'Halloween, je me concentrai sur ma tache : coiffer Nessie. Contrairement à Samantha, la fille d'Edward avait d'épaisses boucles qui s'emmêlaient pour un rien. Je réussis tout de même à dénouer ses cheveux sans faire couler une seule larme.

Je remontai une partie de ses cheveux sur le haut de sa tête et les fis tenir à l'aide d'une minuscule petite épingle. Je repris mon fer à friser et demandai à Nessie de se tenir bien droite et ne pas bouger. Je ne tenais vraiment pas à lui brûler le crane. La petite obéit immédiatement, imitant parfaitement une statue.

« Je suppose que je devrais en acheter un... »

La voix d'Edward me sortit de mes pensées, je lui jetai un rapide coup d'œil avant de me reporter mon attention sur les cheveux de Nessie.

« Quoi ? Un fer à friser ? »

« Euh… oui… j'ai pas tout ses… _trucs de filles_ à la maison… j'arrive tout juste à lui faire deux tresses droites… » Je retins mon rire en revoyais les deux tresses qu'il avait fait à Nessie. « Je demanderai à Esmée de m'en acheter un… »

« Tu as encore un peu de temps… Nessie n'a que 4 ans… en plus ses cheveux sont déjà frisés… je ne fais qu'accentuer les boucles… »

« Tu en as bien un toi… » Me fit-il remarquer.

« Mais moi je suis une fille… » Rigolai-je… « J'ai pleine de 'truc de filles' qui traînent dans mes placards… je m'en sers pas… ou plus… mais je les ai… » Je lui montrais le fer. « J'ai acheté celui-ci quand j'avais 15 ou 16 ans… »

« Pourquoi ? » Me demanda-t-il curieux.

« Je rêvai d'avoir les cheveux frisés… alors je passai plus d'une heure dans la salle de bain à me boucler les cheveux… tous les jours… »

« Dommage… tu as de très beaux cheveux… j'aime leur ondulation naturelle… »

Je rougis sous le compliment et murmurai.

« Merci »

Après cet échange, à la fois banal et étrange, le silence redevint tendu entre nous. Heureusement, j'avais presque fini avec Nessie, il ne me restait plus qu'à accrocher le nœud pourpre pour cacher les petites épingles.

« Et voila ma Choupette… la même coiffure que Samantha… »

« Merci Bella… » Elle me fit un gros bisous sur la joue avant de me demander : « Je peux avoir le maquillage aussi ? »

« Euh… si ton Papa est d'accord… »

Edward m'avait autorisé à la recoiffer, je ne voulais pas présumer que ça me donnait le droit de la maquiller.

« Papa ? S'il te plait ? »

Elle battit des paupières et je savais qu'il allait lui dire oui. Elle lui faisait accepter ce qu'elle voulait et savait parfaitement en jouer.

« Si tu veux ma princesse... »

Je la maquillai rapidement, une fine couche de fond de teint blanc et un peu de blush rose clair sur les joues et le tour fut joué.

« Et voila… tu es prête… on va pouvoir aller chasser le bonbon... »

« Oui ! » s'écria-t-elle avant de se retourner vers Edward. « Papa… Est-ce que je suis jolie ? »

« Tu es magnifique… une vrai princesse… »

« Je suis pas une princesse… je suis une petite marquize… »

Reposant mes enfants sur le sol, Edward se leva et fit une révérence en direction de Nessie.

« Toutes mes excuses Petite Marquise… mais sachez que, quoi qu'il arrive, vous serez toujours ma Princesse… »

Malgré le ton léger et plaisantin sur lequel il avait prononcé ses quelques mots, je sentais à quel point il était sérieux. Il l'aimait plus que tout, de façon inconditionnelle et il était prêt à tout pour sa fille.

Et savoir qu'il ne voulait même pas entendre parler de l'enfant qui grandissait en moi me donna soudainement envie de pleurer.

Je demandai rapidement aux jumeaux de mettre leurs chaussures avant de fuir le salon en prétextant aller ranger le nécessaire à coiffure.

À l'abri de la salle de bain, je réussi à contenir mes larmes. Ce fut dur mais… je pouvais pas me permettre de craquer avec Edward et surtout les enfants à quelques pièces de là.

Quand je retournai dans le salon, Edward était en train de s'amuser avec les enfants.

« Alors… Monsieur le conte Dracula… Pouvez-vous m'assurer que ses deux petites Marquises seront en sécurité avec vous ? »

« Mais bien sûr… Les petites marquizes… Damoizelle Samantha et Damoizelle Nessie… ne risquent rien… je les protégerais avec ma vie si il le faut… »

J'inspirai profondément et sortis de l'ombre. Je proposai une séance de photo pour immortaliser ce moment de plaisir. Tout le monde s'y plia avec plaisir, même moi, puis nous décidâmes de partir.

Je fermai la maison en veillant à bien éteindre la lampe déguisée en citrouille sur le porche – signe universel d'une maison fêtant Halloween – si on pouvait éviter les 'représailles' d'enfants qui penseraient que je refusais de leur offrir des bonbons si ils sonnaient à ma porte pendant mon absence.

Sans un mot, nous nous mîmes en route, les petits sautillant à quelques mètres devant nous. Ils étaient si mignons. Jack donnait le bras à chacune des filles, alors que celles-ci relevaient légèrement le bas de leurs robes avec leur main libre.

J'ignorai où elles avaient vu ça. Mais c'était si mignon.

Nous surveillâmes en silence nos enfants frapper aux portes de nos voisins en scandant le traditionnel : « Trick or Tread » puis revenir sur le trottoir pour se diriger vers la maison suivante.

« Merci… »

Edward fut le premier à rompre le silence qui commençait à devenir gênant.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je, surprise.

« Pour Nessie… pour l'avoir recoiffé… et pour le maquillage… »

« Je l'ai fait avec plaisir… »

Edward attendit que les enfants soient revenus de la maison du révérend Webber avant de reprendre.

« Tu me diras combien je te dois… »

« QUOI ! » m'écriai-je.

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait me payer ? Le temps que j'avais mis à coiffer sa fille ? si c'était ça il allait y avoir un mort le soir d'Halloween.

« Pour le nœud… je sais que ses trucs sont pas donnés… tu me diras combien je te dois… »

« Rien… je te l'ai dit… je l'ai fait avec plaisir… »

« Bella… » Insista-t-il.

« Edward… j'ai acheté ses nœuds il y a presque 3 semaines… parce que j'en avais envie… pas parce que j'étais obligée… même si il n'y avait pas eu… ça… » Je posai ma main sur mon ventre, j'essayai de ne pas m'attarder sur la légère grimace qu'il fit en voyant mon geste et continuai : « j'aurai refusé que tu me rembourses… c'est le principe même d'un cadeau… »

« Alors… merci… pour Nessie… »

Nouvelle maison, nouveau silence.

Trois maison plus tard ce fut à mon tour de remercier Edward.

« Merci... »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Pour être venu... »

« C'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait... » son ton était de nouveau froid et sec. « C'est pour Nessie... »

« Je sais… Néanmoins… tu as accepté cette… trêve… et je t'en remercie… Les jumeaux étaient vraiment déçus de ne pas vous voir pour Halloween... »

« Pareil pour Nessie... »

Encore une fois le silence s'installa entre nous. L'atmosphère pensante ne faisait que renforcer l'impression de froid que je ressentais depuis plusieurs minutes. Je resserrai les pans de ma veste autour de mon corps pour me réchauffer.

Trois maisons plus loin, je tentai une nouvelle approche.

« J'ai rendez-vous le lundi de la rentrée pour passer la première échographie… »

« Et ?! »

« Je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'intéresser… »

« Ben tu t'es trompée… j'en ai rien à foutre… » grogna-t-il.

« Bien... » répondis-je le plus calmement possible.

A partir de là ce fut le silence complet entre nous. Je réussis même à ne pas le regarder jusqu'à ce que nous soyons de nouveau devant ma maison. Je pris une grosse dose de câlin de la part de Nessie – j'ignorai quand j'allai la revoir – puis saluai poliment Edward avant de rentrer à l'intérieur avec les jumeaux.

Il était presque 19h, notre petit tour – qui avait duré plus d'une heure et demi – m'avait laissé moralement et émotionnellement épuisée.

Je ne luttai même pas quand les enfants voulurent garder leur déguisement pour la soirée et je calculai à peine les groupes d'ados qui venaient à leur tour chercher des bonbons.

Tout aussi fatigués que moi, Sam et Jack, n'essayèrent même pas de grappiller quelques minutes de plus avant d'aller au lit.

J'essayai de me détendre et buvant une verveine avant d'aller à mon tour me coucher. Il était à peine plus de 21h, mais je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne pris même la peine d'allumer la télé qui se trouvait dans ma chambre, je m'endormis dès que je fus confortablement blottie entre les draps.

De nouveau prise dans ma routine, boulot et jumeaux à la maison, je ne vis pas plus passer la seconde semaine de vacances que la première. Nous étions lundi matin et j'attendais avec les enfants devant la grille de l'école.

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles d'Edward depuis le dimanche d'Halloween, pas que je m'attendais réellement à en avoir, mais une part de moi espérait toujours. Je devais passer ma première échographie en fin de matinée, j'étais nerveuse et je m'étais dit que peut-être Edward avait changé d'avis… Sa présence m'aurait certainement aidé à me calmer.

Je regardai autour de moi, Nessie et lui n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Je regardai l'heure 8h16, il n'était pas en retard c'est moi qui était en avance.

Une ou deux minutes plus tard, je vis Nessie rejoindre les jumeaux. Instinctivement, je cherchai son père des yeux. J'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup poing dans l'estomac en le voyant en grande conversation avec la nymphomane du quartier, alias Tanya Denali-Black.

Vu le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres, la _compagnie_ avait l'air de lui plaire.

Et dire que j'avais espéré que les choses puissent s'arranger entre nous…

Naïve Bella…

Il ne voulait plus s'engager… et dans le fond… quoi de mieux qu'une femme déjà mariée pour « s'amuser sans risque » ?

J'étais jalouse de l'attention qu'il lui portait, même si j'en avais pas le droit… après tout nous n'étions plus ensemble – si tant est que, à ses yeux, nous ayons été ensemble.

Pis d'abord qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là la Tanya ? Elle n'avait pas d'enfant ! Et aucune mère saine d'esprit lui confierait les siens.

Heureusement pour ma santé mentale, la vie de Tanya et le service trois pièces d'Edward, la directrice arriva pour ouvrir le portail. Je leur tournai le dos et fis de mon mieux pour éviter de les regarder. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir me contrôler encore bien longtemps.

J'aidai mes enfants à retirer leurs manteaux puis à les accrocher sur les patères. Une fois que mes enfants furent en sécurité à l'intérieur de leur salle de classe je me dépêchai de rentrer à la maison.

Chaque seconde qui passait mettait mon bon sens à rude épreuve. Ce fût encore pire lorsque, sortant de l'école, je vis Tanya attendre qu'Edward ressorte à son tour. En me voyant la regarder, elle me fit le plus grand sourire hypocrite qu'il m'ait été donné de voir qu'elle accompagna d'un petit geste de la main.

La garce !

Elle me narguait. Elle savait, ou au moins elle se doutait, qu'Edward et moi avions partagé quelque chose. Et maintenant, il était avec elle… et elle s'en réjouissait.

Je dus me convaincre que la tuer devant l'école de mes enfants n'était pas la bonne solution **(Note de Nic : et pourquoi ? )** . Mon père étant le shérif, c'est à lui que je devrais expliquer mon geste… vraiment pas une bonne idée… **(Note de Nic : exact il tuerait Edward !)** je me contentai de grogner en l'insultant de tous les noms dans ma tête.

Soudainement son sourire se transforma et devint plus lubrique que jamais. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'Edward venait à son tour de sortir de l'école. Je resserrais ma veste et hâtai le pas jusque chez moi.

Travailler. M'occuper l'esprit. Me changer les idées en attendant l'heure d'aller passer mon échographie. Voila ce qu'il me fallait.

Je passais les deux heures suivantes à classer et ranger les dossiers que le coursier allait reprendre en m'apportant mon travail de la semaine.

J'appelai Claire en allant au centre médical pour lui demander d'aller récupérer les jumeaux à 11h20, j'avais trop peur d'être en retard, le repas de midi était prêt dans le frigo elle n'avait plus qu'à le mettre dans le four. Je ne pensai pas rentrer si tard mais il suffisait que rien ne soit prêt pour que tout se passe mal.

La salle d'attente du service Gynécologique/Obstétrique au premier étage du cabinet était tout le contraire de celle des généralistes. Alors qu'au rez-de-chaussée régnait des teintes neutres et naturelles – terres cuites, taupes, beiges… - ici tout était soit rose soit bleu – layette – C'était… entêtant.

Comme pour les tests, ils ne pensaient pas aux personnes pour qui grossesse ne rimait pas avec joie et bonheur.

Ils ne pensaient pas à la jeune fille de 15 ans qui se retrouve enceinte – seule et apeurée – après avoir cédé à son petit-ami. Petit-ami qui l'avait très certainement plaqué à la seconde même où il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Ou encore à la femme de 30 ans, mère célibataire qui retombe enceinte et qui se retrouve elle aussi seule parce que le père de l'enfant – avec qui elle n'était pas vraiment en couple – préfère passer du bon temps avec la nympho du quartier, plutôt que de la soutenir.

Ils avaient seulement pensé aux heureux couples qui étaient ravis d'attendre un enfant.

Je soupirai et essayai de me calmer, le stress n'était pas bon pour le bébé.

Comme je m'y attendais, l'échographiste était en retard, j'entrai de dans la salle d'auscultation un peu après 11h, j'avais bien fait de faire appel à Claire.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan… Je suis Jamie Fraser… **(NdN : ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, (NdA : Je t'avais dit qu'elle rencontrait un « étranger »))** Je serai votre échographiste pendant votre grossesse… »

« Bonjour Monsieur Fraser… »

J'étais impressionnée, cet homme était immense, plus grand qu'Edward – qui mesurait quand même 1m85 – des cheveux roux, plutôt long pour un homme, qui bouclaient légèrement. Son accent – que je n'arrivais pas à identifier – me persuada qu'il n'était pas né aux états-unis.

« Je vous en prie… appelez-moi Jamie… on va se voir assez souvent… vous voulez qu'on attende le papa pour commencer ? »

« Ça sera pas la peine… » Répondis-je en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. « Il ne viendra pas… il a… mieux à faire... » à 'se' faire, aurai-je dû dire.

« Sa présence n'est pas nécessaire… » me dit gentiment Jamie, puis m'indiquant la table d'examen, il ajouta : « Je vous en prie… prenez place… j'ai encore deux trois trucs à préparer… »

Je m'installai dans le fauteuil et attendit patiemment que Jamie ait fini de préparer le matériel nécessaire.

Finalement, il s'approcha de moi et m'expliqua clairement le déroulement de l'échographie et son but : dater avec précision le début de la grossesse, savoir si la grossesse était simple ou gémellaire, vérifier le bon développer du/des bébés et aussi s'assurer qu'aucune anomalie ne risquait de perturber la grossesse.

Il sourit quand je lui affirmai être sûre de la date de conception, beaucoup de femme devait dire la même chose… mais moi… à moins qu'un des spermatozoïdes d'Edward n'ait joué les McGyver à travers un préservatif, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité.

« Des antécédents de grossesse gémellaire dans votre famille ?

« Oui… j'ai déjà des jumeaux... »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Samantha et Jonathan… ils ont 4 ans… » Répondis-je en souriant. « Ils sont adorables… »

« Et bien sûr vous êtes parfaitement objective… » Me taquina-t-il.

« Absolument… » Rigolai-je.

Jamie me sourit et je le trouvai un peu plus charmant. Pas vraiment mon genre mais je ne doutai pas que sa carrure façon « armoire à glace » faisait de l'effet à la population féminine de Forks (et des alentours) mais à part un léger élan de sympathie, il ne m'inspirait pas grand-chose.

« Nous allons voir ce qu'il en est pour cette grossesse alors… mais que vous ayez des jumeaux ne veux pas forcément dire que cette grossesse sera également gémellaire. »

« Je sais… on a fait un Doppler fœtal avec mon généraliste il y a deux semaines… on a entendu qu'un seul battement de cœur… »

« On va vérifier… Si vous voulez soulever votre sweat et baisser votre pantalon, on va commencer… »

Je m'exécutai alors qu'il s'emparait d'une bouteille de gel et quelques serviettes en papier. Il en recouvrit le haut de mon jean avant de verser le gel sur mon bas ventre. Je grimaçai. Avec les avancées médicales qu'on faisait tous les jours, personne n'avait trouvé comment rendre le gel de contact moins froid.

Jamie appuya la sonde contre mon bas-ventre et un gargouillement emplit la pièce, son visage sérieux était tourné vers l'écran. Il bougea un peu sur la droite et aussitôt les battements de cœur se firent entendre.

BooBoom… Boom… BooBoom… Boom…BooBoom… Boom…

Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et le visage de Jamie se détendit.

« Le voila... » Il fit tourner la sonde de gauche à droite… « Je confirme… c'est une grossesse simple… »

Je fus à la fois déçue et soulagée.

J'aimai le lien qu'il y avait entre Sam et Jack et je regrettai que cet enfant ne puisse jamais connaître une telle chose avec son propre jumeau mais en même… deux bébés étaient une charge énorme, je ne sais pas si j'aurai réussi à y faire face une seconde fois. Surtout si Edward ne changeait pas d'avis.

« Tout semble en ordre… Vous voulez voir bébé ? »

« Oui... »

Ma voix était tremblante d'émotion. Je n'avais pas vraiment vécu se moment pour les jumeaux. J'avais appris ma futur maternité à plus de quatre mois de grossesse totalement par hasard et j'avais à peine eu le temps de me faire à l'idée que Banner m'annonçait que j'attendais des jumeaux.

Cette fois en deux semaines, j'avais eu le temps d'accepter l'idée, de profiter de la situation.

De flipper et de me poser un tas de question aussi.

Jamie tourna l'écran de façon que je puisse également voir. Au milieu d'un nuage de « neige » grise se détachai une petite poche sombre et à l'intérieur de la poche il y avait mon bébé.

Même si les jumeaux étaient totalement formés la première fois que je les avais vu, je n'eus aucun problème mon bébé. Petite chose recroquevillée munie de toutes petites jambes et de bras encore plus petits.

Il était magnifique.

« On va prendre quelques mesures… vérifier une chose ou deux… »

Jamie continua à parler tout en prenant notes et mesures mais je ne l'écoutai pas. J'étais hypnotisée par mon bébé.

Il était réel…

Il était là…

Le reste de l'échographie se passa normalement, enfin je pense, je n'en gardai pas de réels souvenirs. Je savais que tout était normal et que mon bébé était en aussi bonne santé que possible, Jamie n'avait détecté aucune anomalie.

Toutefois je pourrais toujours passer une amniocentèse d'ici quelques semaines, ma gynéco me la proposerait de toute façon.

Je rentrai chez moi sur un petit nuage avec un sourire débile sur les lèvres et plusieurs captures d'écran de mon bébé.

Claire et les enfants étaient train de manger quand j'arrivais, je me servis une assiette et les rejoignis. Bien entendu, les jumeaux me demandèrent pourquoi je n'étais pas venu les chercher à l'école.

Je leur mentis une nouvelle fois.

Je leur racontai que j'avais eu un rendez-vous pour le travail et que du coup j'avais été en retard donc j'avais demandé à Claire d'aller les chercher à ma place.

Je voulais attendre d'avoir fini le premier trimestre pour annoncer ma grossesse. Je ne voulais pas me porter la poisse mais je n'étais pas à l'abri d'un problème ou d'une fausse-couche.

Après le repas, je forçai Claire à accepter les vingt dollars que je lui tendais et la laissai retourner à ses révisions.

Devant l'école, je me forçai à ne pas chercher Edward du regard. Je ne voulais pas savoir si il était toujours avec la nympho de service.

Je laissai les jumeaux à la maîtresse et retournai en vitesse à la maison. J'avais du boulot et les deux heures que j'avais passée au cabinet médical m'avait un peu mis en retard.

J'attaquai ma troisième facture quand on frappa à la porte. Je n'attendais personne. Claire avait du oublier quelque chose.

Je sauvegardai mon travail et allai ouvrir la porte.

Au lieu de faire face à l'adolescente de 17 ans qui mesurait à peine plus d'un mètre cinquante, je me retrouvai devant mon ex-amant qui dépassai le mètre quatre-vingt.

J'étais surprise, vu l'heure je pensai qu'il serait dans le lit de Tanya.

Il entra sans attendre mon invitation et fit les cent pas dans mon salon. Je pris mon temps pour fermer la porte et le rejoindre. Je m'appuyai contre le comptoir de la cuisine et attendis qu'il se décide à parler.

Il commençait à me donner le tournis…

Depuis que je lui avais appris ma grossesse, il répétait qu'il ne voulait plus rien à voir avec moi mais il avait passé une partie de la soirée d'Halloween avec nous – ok, je l'avais rappelé pour lui demander une « trêve » pour que nos enfants puissent s'amuser ensemble – puis ce matin il s'affichait avec une Tanya en mini-jupe devant l'école et là il était dans mon salon à essayer de creuser une tranchée avec ses pieds.

J'étais perdue.

« Tu étais où ? » Demanda-t-il soudain.

Surprise, je ne comprenais pas de quoi il voulait parler.

« Quand ? »

« À 11h20… c'est Claire qui est venue chercher les jumeaux… »

« Je te l'avais dit… je passais mon échographie… j'étais en retard… »

« Ah oui… c'est vrai… » soupira-t-il. « J'étais inquiet… »

Edward me surprenait de plus en plus.

« Je te remercie de ton inquiétude mais je vais bien… et au cas où tu te poserais la question le bébé va bien aussi… »

« C'est bien... »

« Et il est tout seul dans mon ventre… »

Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Je lui montrai le portrait fait au fusain des jumeaux qui trônait au dessus de la cheminée.

« Une grossesse gémellaire était possible… »

« Ah… oui… j'y avais pas pensé… »

Il recommença à tourner en rond. Seigneur. Là où les nausées matinales avaient échoué, Edward Cullen allait triompher. S'l n'arrêtait pas rapidement ses aller-et-venues, je ne répondais plus de mon estomac.

« J'ai réfléchi… ses deux dernières semaines… et j'ai trouvé la solution… pour régler la… situation... »

Une situation !

Il appelait ma grossesse une situation !

Notre bébé était pour lui une situation à régler !

J'inspirai profondément pour ne pas laisser exploser ma colère. Et lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer.

« Va-y… je t'écoute… quelle est cette… solution… »

Il s'approcha de moi autant que possible sans toutefois me toucher. Et me regardant droit dans les yeux et murmura :

« Épouse-moi… Bella… »

**(Note finale de Nic : pfffffffffffff**

**je te déteste !**

**As tu le n° de téléphone de l'échographiste ? Merci)**

**- Fin -**

_(ou à suivre ?)_

_Si la fin vous rappelle vaguement quelque chose… c'est totalement normal…_

_Alors… qui veut l'échographe de Bella ? (j'arrive jamais à trouver des noms aux persos étrangers à la saga… voila ce que ça donne… un « Outlander » -) )_

_Alors… des théories pour la suite ?_

_J'attends vos reviews…_


	4. On refait les mêmes erreurs ou pas

_Bonsoir tout le monde…_

_Une nouvelle fois, je me glisse sur la pointe des pieds pour vous présenter le pavé n°4 du « délire » de la rentrée…_

_On avait laissé nos… « tourteaux » dans une drôle de position… avec un Edward qui faisant une demande en mariage à Bella tellement… romantique… _

_Voyons voir la réponse de Bella… _

_J'ai appelé Rob pour qu'il me prête Dean… je crois que je vais en avoir besoin… O:-)_

_Encore merci ma Nic pour le bétassage… _

_Encore merci pour vos reviews et vos messages d'encouragement… ils me vont droit au cœur… (je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde… désolée si j'vous ais oublié – Emma… j'arrive… il va me falloir un pavé pour répondre à ta review -) )_

_Merci à vous la « Team FB » de me supporter quand je… délire… _

_**Disclaimer… rien est à moi… même pas Edward… sniff… tout est à SM… quelle chance… j'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir**_

_Je vous retrouve en bas_

_Bonne lecture_

°O°

Des nouvelles têtes pour la rentrée

**Chapitre 4**

On refait les même erreurs… ou pas…

PoV Bella :

« Épouse-moi… Bella… »

Euh…

Quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

J'avais mal du comprendre.

Il avait pas pu dire… ça !

C'était pas possible.

Je devais être victime d'hallucinations auditives.

« Bella… Épouse-moi… » Répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Ah… bah non… j'avais bien compris…

J'essayai de parler mais aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche, pourtant je sentais mes lèvres remuer. Essayer de former des mots.

Mais rien.

J'étais comme paralysée.

De toute façon mon cerveau était incapable de sortir la moindre pensé cohérente, j'aurai bien été incapable d'additionner deux et deux…

« Répond Bella ! Épouse moi… c'est la meilleure solution… »

PAF !

Edward me regarda avec les yeux écarquillés. Sa joue gauche commençai à rougir.

Ma paume me brûlait. Vraiment.

C'est d'ailleurs la douleur qui engourdissait mes doigts qui me ramena au moment présent.

Je l'avais giflé.

Ça n'avait pas été mon intention, mais ma main était partie toute seule. Comme une grande.

Je ne supportais plus de l'entendre parler du bébé que j'attendais comme d'un problème qui avait besoin d'une solution.

« Non ! » Criai-je.

« Pourquoi ? » Me demanda-t-il.

Il semblait encore plus choqué par mon refus que par la gifle que je lui avais donné.

« Tu te fous de moi ? » Demandai-je, hors de moi.

« Non… ma proposition est on ne peut plus réfléchie... »

En effet, Edward me semblait extrêmement sérieux.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il était passé du « Je veux plus te voir et je veux rien savoir du bébé » à « Épouse-moi » en une semaine. Semaine pendant laquelle nous ne nous étions absolument pas parlé, encore moins vu.

J'avais besoin de comprendre son brusque changement… d'humeur.

Sans compter que ce matin, il avait amené Nessie à l'école avec… l'autre garce !

C'était peut-être « ça » le plus… douloureux dans cette histoire…

Imaginer ce qu'ils avaient pu faire tous les deux me donnait des haut-le-cœur.

Avait-il été chez elle ? Ou l'avait ramenée chez lui ? Là où nous avions passé tellement de moments… intimes.

Je fermai les yeux pour essayer de refouler les images qui me venaient à l'esprit… Tanya… enroulée autour d'Edward au milieu de son grand lit en bois sombre… caressant ce corps que je connaissais si bien.

J'inspirai profondément pour calmer la nausée qui me menaçait.

Je ne devais pas penser à ça.

« C'est ce que je dois faire… » M'expliqua Edward comme si c'était la chose la plus « normale » du monde.

Devoir… pas vouloir…

C'est dingue qu'un simple verbe puisse faire une telle différence dans une phrase.

Il « devait » m'épouser… Il ne le « voulait » pas…

« Non… »

« Non ? »

Je rouvris les yeux et tombai directement dans son intense regard vert forêt et malgré les circonstances cela fit – comme toujours – s'envoler les papillons qui vivaient sous ma peau.

C'était vraiment compliqué de me concentrer dans ses conditions.

« Oui… ma réponse est non… »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Je pouffai de rire nerveusement.

« Tu me demandes vraiment pourquoi ? » M'exclamai-je et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, j'ajoutai : « Donne-moi une bonne raison pour accepter ta demande en mariage… Donne-moi une seule bonne raison… »

Je lui laissai encore une chance.

« Tu es enceinte… c'est ce qu'il convient de faire... »

Mauvaise réponse…

« Non… mais tu t'entends Edward ? » m'emportai-je. « Ce qu'il _'convient'_ de faire ! » Je le repoussai vivement pour m'éloigner autant que possible de lui.

Entre son regard et son odeur. J'avais vraiment du mal à me concentrer. Et mes hormones en folies étaient tout à fait capable de me faire accepter sa demande en mariage.

« Oui… Ainsi je pourrais prendre soin de toi… et du bébé… »

Il s'était retourné et me regardai depuis sa position près du comptoir. Il paraissait imperturbable.

« Je peux très bien prendre soin de moi… et du bébé… »

Je l'avais déjà fait avec les jumeaux, je pouvais très bien recommencer avec un autre bébé.

« On ne peut pas avoir un bébé sans être marié... » Contra-t-il.

« Edward… » Soupirai-je. « On est plus au moyen âge… une grossesse n'est plus une raison de mariage… je ne vais pas me faire lapider sur la place publique parce que j'attends un enfant 'illégitime'… Alors range ton armure, chevalier, mon 'honneur' n'a pas à être sauvé ! »

« Mais… »

« Il y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne ! » Le coupai-je. « Je refuse d'épouser un homme parce qu'il m'a mise enceinte ! Je suis peut-être pas du genre romantique et tout… mais un mariage c'est autre chose… c'est un couple qui partage des sentiments, qui s'aime… et qui veut 'officialiser' sa relation… » Je fermai les yeux et murmurai : « On peut pas dire que ça nous concerne… »

« Les sentiments peuvent venir avec le temps... » plaida Edward.

« Peuvent ? » Je le regardai, les yeux exorbités, il était fou, c'était la seule explication – logique – à tout ça. « Tu veux qu'on se marie parce des sentiments 'pourraient' naître entre nous ? Et on fait quoi en attendant ? On cohabite ? Et si les sentiments ne viennent pas ? On fera quoi ?! Je te rappelle qu'on a déjà des enfants… »

« Ça peut marcher… » Soutint-il. « Nessie adore tes jumeaux… elle a passé deux dernières semaines à les réclamer… Je sais que c'est réciproque… On passe de bon moment tout les cinq… » Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir un instant avant d'ajouter : « Et on est attiré l'un par l'autre… » Il quitta son poste d'observation près du plan de travail pour venir envahir mon espace vital. « Toi et moi… » Edward s'avança encore d'un pas, son torse frôlant le mien à chacune de nos respirations. « C'est explosif… » Il posa sa main sur ma taille et totalement hypnotisée, je le laissai faire. « Depuis le premier jour… » Il inclina la tête, son nez caressant doucement mon visage.

Éblouie, je n'arrivai ni à réfléchir ni à bouger le moindre muscle. J'étais passé en mode 'bug intégral'. Seuls mon cœur et mes poumons semblaient fonctionner, et encore, vu les battements irrégulier de mon cœur et ma respiration incertaine, ils ne marchaient pas normalement.

Sa peau, son odeur, son souffle chaud contre mon visage, le vert devenu presque noir de ses yeux, tout en lui m'envoûtait. J'avais l'impression d'être une biche prisonnière des phares d'une voiture. Je savais que j'étais en grand danger et pourtant j'étais incapable de bouger.

Il s'arrêta, sa bouche à seulement quelques millimètres de la mienne.

« Il suffit que tu sois près de moi pour que j'ai envie de toi… »

À chacun de ses mots ses lèvres frôlaient les miennes.

« Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler… »

La main posée sur ma hanche se resserra et m'approcha encore plus de lui. Son bassin ainsi pressé contre le mien, je pouvais parfaitement sentir la bosse de son sexe contre mon ventre, me laissant aucun doute quand à son désir.

Instinctivement, mon souffle se coupa et des étincelles s'allumèrent dans mon bas-ventre.

« Je sais que c'est pareil pour toi… »

(NdNic : J'y crois pas ! Il joue de ses charmes ? Eh c'est as du jeu ca ! Méchant Edward qui SAIT qu'elle ne peut résister ! Non Bella cède pas ! )

Ses lèvres appuyèrent un peu plus fermement contre les miennes et sa langue chercha à se frayer un chemin dans ma bouche.

Cette même langue qui ramena ma conscience dans mon corps.

Il avait passé la matinée avec la nympho du quartier et maintenant il essayait de m'embrasser !

Je levai la main et le giflai une nouvelle fois. (NdNic : BRAVO ! )

Enfin, je l'aurai giflé si ma main avait pu atteindre son but. Mais plus rapide un puma, Edward releva la tête et attrapa mon poignet au vol.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

« Qu'est ce qui ME prends ? » hurlais-je. « Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Tu me traites comme une merde depuis deux semaines… Tu passes la matinée à faire je-veux-pas-savoir-quoi avec la blondasse siliconée… tu débarques chez moi en me demandant de t'épouser pour la pire des raisons qui soit et tu crois quoi ?! Que j'vais te laisser me sauter sur le comptoir de ma cuisine ! T'es complètement malade ! »

Ma main droite étant toujours prisonnière, je lançai la gauche à l'attaque de son visage. Malheureusement, même s'il eut plus mal à parer le coup, je ratai de nouveau ma cible.

« Tu vas arrêter de me gifler ! » marmonna-t-il en serrant fermement mes poignets dans ses mains.

« Tu vas arrêter de te comporter comme un gros con ! » Répliquai-je en me tortillant pour me libérer.

Mes efforts étaient vains, je ne réussi qu'à me frotter un peu plus contre le corps d'Edward. Me rapprochant encore plus près de lui, Edward réussi à bloquer mes bras derrière mon dos, retenant mes poignets d'une seule de ses mains.

J'avais le visage au niveau de son cou, le nez juste à la hauteur du col déboutonné de sa chemise et je dus me rappeler à quel point j'étais en colère contre lui pour ne pas me pencher en avant et aller embrasser ce petit triangle de peau dénudé. Recouvert d'un fin duvet cuivré, je savais sces quelques centimètres de peau extrêmement doux et savoureux.

J'adorai y poser mes lèvres et grignoter ce bout de paradis lorsque nous faisions l'amour.

Edward aussi aimait ça.

Je me demandai si Tanya l'avait goûté ce matin.

Je ne l'imaginai que trop bien plantant ses crocs acérés partout sur le corps de mon amant. Enfin mon ex-amant.

Je ravalai mes larmes et grondai en me débattant de plus belle :

« Si tu as envie de te vider les couilles… tu n'as qu'à retourner voir la nympho de service… je suis sûre qu'elle n'attend que ça… »

Il resserra son emprise sur mes poignets et d'une main sur la joue il me força à le regarder.

« Quelle nympho ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tanya… » Crachai-je.

« Tanya ? » Répéta-t-il, surpris.

« J'vous ai vu ce matin… »

J'aurai aimer avoir des lasers à la place des yeux. Pour le tuer dans la seconde.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne me prends pas pour une conne ! Elle rêvait de te mettre dans son lit depuis que tu as emménagé à Forks… »

« Et ? je vois pas le rapport… »

Je luttai pour que les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux ne débordent pas.

« J'te dis que je vous ai vu avec la nympho devant l'école… tu me feras pas croire qu'une fois Nessie à l'école vous avez fait du macramé ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« J'te dis que je vous ai vu… sourire… rire… vous sembliez très… proche… »

« C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? Qu'une fois « débarrassé » de ma fille, je suis allé m'envoyer en l'air avec la nympho d'en face ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Ça avait bien été notre « mode de fonctionnement » depuis notre première rencontre. Nous n'étions « intimes » que lorsque nos enfants étaient à l'école. Pourquoi aurait-il agit autrement avec Tanya ?

« J'croyais qu'on avait une relation 'exclusive' toi et moi ? » Me reprocha-t-il.

« J'ai été exclusive moi ! »

« Serais-tu jalouse petite Bella ? » Jubila-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Oui !

Oui j'étais jalouse.

Je crevai de jalousie.

Rien qu'à l'idée de l'imaginer avec Tanya – ou une autre femme – j'étais malade.

Mais plutôt mourir que de lui avouer.

« Non… tu fais bien ce que tu veux avec ta queue ! »

« Tu sais quoi ? Je te crois pas… » Il pencha la tête et pressa sa bouche contre la mienne, je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas répondre à son baiser. « Mais je vais te dire une chose… » Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, essayant de forcer le barrage de mes lèvres mais je tenais bon. « J'aime que tu sois jalouse… » Sa main quitta ma joue et descendit lentement sur mon épaule pour venir s'enrouler sur ma poitrine. Son autre main glissa sur ma hanche pour venir presser mes fesses. « Ça te rend encore plus sexy… »

Je hoquetai de surprise et Edward en profita pour s'infiltrer entre mes lèvres. Mon cerveau se vida totalement lorsque sa langue commença à caresser la mienne.

J'oubliai tout le reste.

Il n'y avait plus rien que mon désir pour Edward et ma colère.

Parce qu'une part de moi se souvenait que j'étais en colère contre Edward, seulement j'étais bien incapable de me rappeler de pourquoi.

M'accrochant des deux mains à sa chemise, je répondis à son baiser. Perdant tout contrôle de moi-même, je mordis sa lèvre inférieure et me pressai contre lui. En moins d'une seconde je me retrouvai assise sur le comptoir de la cuisine et défaisais les boutons de la chemise d'Edward pendant qu'il glissait ses mains sous mon haut.

Ses doigts agiles me dégagèrent de mon soutien-gorge et pincèrent mes pointes dressées. Je gémis contre ses lèvres, mes tétons étaient tellement sensibles, encore plus depuis que j'avais conscience de ma grossesse.

Me débarrassant de sa chemise, j'en profitai pour le griffer, ses bras, son dos, tout se qui passait à porter d'ongle.

J'étais en colère contre Edward de me faire ressentir de telles émotions. J'étais en colère contre moi de le désirer malgré tout. J'étais en colère contre Edward d'être lui, d'agir comme il le faisait depuis deux semaines. J'étais en colère contre moi d'être incapable de lui résister.

Je voulais le marquer.

Profondément.

Je voulais être sûre que la prochaine fois qu'il serait avec l'autre garce, elle verrait mes marques sur sa peau.

Je voulais qu'il se souvienne de moi la prochaine fois qu'il serait avec l'autre.

Sa bouche était exigeante, impatiente, elle me dévorait. Littéralement. J'arrivai à peine à respirer mais, honnêtement, qui besoin de respirer dans un moment comme celui-la ?

Puis Edward s'écarta légèrement et quittai mes lèvres le temps de faire passer ma tunique par dessus ma tête. J'en profitai pour détacher la boucle de sa ceinture.

J'étais perdue.

Plus je le détestai, plus je le désirai.

J'ignorai pourquoi.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas. C'était souvent le cas quand j'étais avec Edward. C'était comme ça depuis que le premier jour.

Je gémis lorsque Edward posa sa bouche sur mon épaule, suivant la fine bretelle de mon soutien-gorge du bout de la langue. Je frissonnai de plaisir quand son souffle brûlant heurta la peau fraîche qui recouvrait ma poitrine.

Rapidement, mon sous-vêtement rejoignit le sol et ses lèvres se refermèrent autour de mon téton. Je grognai en tirant sur ses cheveux cuivrés, mes seins étaient tellement sensibles que ses caresses en étaient presque douloureuses.

Je tirai encore plus fort sur ses mèches, comme pour les lui arracher.

Je voulais lui faire mal.

Autant qu'il me blessait.

Je voulais lui faire ressentir physiquement la douleur que je ressentais émotionnellement.

Comme un cercle vicieux et sans fin, ma rage déchaînait sa passion et sa passion décuplait ma rage.

Chacun cherchait à avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Chacun voulant dominer l'autre.

Je réalisai à peine lorsque Edward m'incita à lever les hanches pour faire glisser mon jeans sur mes cuisses. Je me retrouvai assise sur le comptoir de cuisine, vêtue en tout et pour tout de ma petite culotte rouge, j'enroulai mes jambes autour des hanches d'Edward et l'attirai vers moi. Frottant son bassin là où j'avais réellement envie de le sentir.

Je sentis son grognement vibrer contre ma poitrine.

Je n'en pouvais plus.

Je réussis tant bien que mal à faire tomber son jeans autour de ses chevilles. Je glissai aussitôt mes mains sous son boxer et plantai mes ongles dans la chair ferme de ses fesses.

« J'aime quand tu es sauvage… » Gronda Edward à mon oreille avant de me mordre dans le cou.

Il arracha les cotés de ma petite culotte pendant que je dégageai son sexe de son boxer. J'enroulai mes doigts autour de son érection et commençai à le caresser fermement. En réponse, Edward fit descendre sa main à travers la fine toison de mon pubis, il redessina lentement les contours de mon clitoris et de mon intimité.

Il glissa deux doigts en moi et leur fit faire de rapide aller-retour. Je laissai ma tête retomber sur son épaule en gémissant longuement, ses doigts étaient tout simplement magiques.

J'étais à un cheveu de la délivrance quand ses doigts quittèrent mon corps. J'eus à peine le temps de grogner ma frustration, qu'il m'attira tout au bord du plan de travail et pressa son sexe à mon entrée.

Je griffai ses épaules lorsqu'il me pénétra d'un seul coup de rein.

Edward ne me laissa pas le temps de m'habituer à sa présence qu'il commençait à bouger en moi. Nous n'avions pas été ensemble depuis trois semaines et j'avais presque oublié à quel point j'aimai le sentir en moi.

J'avais l'impression d'être complète.

Enfin.

Je cherchai sa bouche et l'embrassai. Je mordis sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à sentir une goutte de sang perler, je la léchai avant de recommencer à le mordre.

Brusquement, je me raidis en me souvenant d'un détail. Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'enfiler une protection.

Je m'écartai et murmurai :

« Edward… le préservatif… »

Il releva la tête et plongea son regard noir dans le mien. Un rictus que j'eus du mal définir sur les lèvres. À la fois glacial et moqueur, son sourire me fit froid dans le dos.

« J'vois pas vraiment l'intérêt… » Gronda-t-il ironique. « C'est pas comme si je pouvais te remettre en cloque… » Ajouta-t-il avant plonger la tête dans mon cou, reprenant ses caresses comme si de rien n'était.

C'est vrai que étant déjà enceinte, il n'y avait vraiment plus aucun risque de ce coté là…

Mais une grossesse n'était pas le seul risque que l'on prenait en ayant des relations sexuelles non protégées. Il y avait tout un tas de MST qui n'attendaient qu'une occasion pour se propager…

Et c'était peut-être mon coté garce qui parlait mais j'imaginai sans mal la nympho de service en véhiculer un certain nombre…

Or Edward avait passé la matinée avec elle et rien ne m'assurait qu'ils s'étaient protégés.

Cette pensée m'obsédait, je n'arrivai plus à me détendre et profiter pleinement de ce moment de folie.

Edward dut sentir ce changement en moi, il s'arrêta au plus profond de moi puis sa main qui caressait mon sein remonta lentement sur ma gorge. Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et me força à le regarder.

« Tu n'as pas à être jalouse… » Il pencha la tête et posa son front contre le mien avant de murmurer contre mes lèvres : « Les poupées Barbie siliconées… c'est pas mon genre… » Je ne bougeai toujours pas, j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il était trop près de moi, je ne pouvais pas réfléchir correctement, pas en sentant son sexe vibrer profondément enfoui en moi. « Elle m'est tombée dessus quand j'suis sorti de la maison avec Nessie… » Il frotta son nez contre le mien. « J'ai réussi à lui fausser compagnie… j'avais rendez-vous avec mon agent… »

Il m'embrassa, doucement.

J'ignorai si je pouvais le croire.

Pour autant que je le sache, il pouvait très bien me vendre des salades pour que je cède à ses avances.

Était-il possible que je me sois montée la tête pour rien ?

Et si j'avais été dépassée (trompée?) par mon imagination débordante ?

Je « connaissais » Tanya… je savais qu'elle rêvait de mettre Edward dans son lit… elle était provocatrice et observatrice… elle avait sûrement vu que quelque chose avait changé entre Edward et moi et avait décidé de jouer dessus…

Appuyant là où cela faisait mal, sûrement une façon de dire « tu as eu ton tour… maintenant c'est à moi… » pourtant Edward disait ne pas avoir passé la matinée avec elle.

Est-ce que je pouvais le croire ?

Il y a deux semaines, je n'aurai pas douté une seule seconde de la sincérité d'Edward… mais aujourd'hui… avec tout ce qui c'était passé depuis que je lui avais annoncé que j'étais enceinte… je ne savais plus… en plus, j'étais à fleur de peau…

Ignorant mes doutes et mes interrogations, Edward reprit ses caresses. Ses mains glissèrent sur ma peau, laissant une traînée de feu dans leur sillage. Il redessina les contours de ma poitrine, s'attarda quelques minutes sur mes pointes dressées et sensibles.

Un gémissement m'échappa alors que j'arquai le dos pour accentuer la caresse.

Mon corps avait parlé.

Mon cerveau était hors jeu.

Je décidai de profiter pleinement de l'instant présent, j'aurai le temps plus tard de constater les dégâts.

Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et guidai sa bouche à mes lèvres. Je passai le barrage de ses dents et laissai ma langue jouer avec la sienne alors que Edward reprenait ses va-et-vient.

La folie et violence du début de notre étreinte avaient laissé place à quelque chose de plus lent, de plus sensuel, presque fusionnel. Comme si, autant lui que moi, nous essayions de prendre possession du corps de l'autre, de son âme.

Par moment j'avais l'impression d'y arriver.

Sans rompre le contact entre nos lèvres, nous caressâmes chaque parcelle de peau que nous pouvions atteindre. Torse, bras, poitrine, dos, cuisses, fesses… tout ce que nous pouvions toucher. J'aimai sentir ses muscles rouler sous mes doigts, je pouvais sentir ses grondements de plaisir qui faisaient vibrer son torse sous les paumes de mes mains.

Je fus rapidement aux portes du plaisir.

À regret, je mis fin à notre baiser mais je n'avais pas le choix, le grondement qui m'échappa était trop puissant pour que je puisse le réprimer.

« Presque… j'y suis presque… »

Ma voix était tellement rauque et éraillée que j'eus du mal à la reconnaître.

Je nichai mon visage contre son cou et gémis plus fort encore lorsque Edward plaqua ses grandes mains sur mes fesses pour approfondir ses coups de reins.

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille pour l'inciter à augmenter le rythme de ses va-et-vient. Je mordillai la peau de son cou, retrouvant son parfum sur ma langue, j'aurai pu passer ma journée à embrasser sa peau.

D'une légère pression de ses mains, Edward modifia la position de mon bassin, changeant l'angle de ses pénétrations. Son sexe appuya sur un endroit particulièrement sensible et je me sentis exploser en moins de deux secondes.

Je me resserrai convulsivement autour de lui et instinctivement, j'enfonçai mes dents dans le muscle ferme de son épaule.

Je serrai vraiment fort.

Je voulais vraiment le marquer.

Edward grogna et poussa profondément en moi trois fois de suite avant qu'il ne jouisse à son tour.

Je sentis son sperme brûlant se répandre au fond de mon intimité. C'était si bon, si primitif. Si je n'avais pas déjà été train de jouir nul doute que cette sensation d'être si intimement remplie aurait suffit à me faire exploser.

Je ne remarquai la morsure qu'Edward venait de me faire qu'en le sentant en redessiner le contour du bout de la langue. Je gémis doucement tout en me blottissant contre son torse.

Je ne pensai plus à rien.

J'étais bien.

Je ne me posai aucune question, je n'avais aucun doute, aucune peur.

Seul le plaisir habitait mon cerveau.

Je voulais juste profiter de ce moment de calme absolu. Edward me caressai dos, lentement, comme si nous avions l'éternité devant nous. Je réglai mon souffle sur le même rythme que les battements de cœur d'Edward que je sentais résonner dans sa poitrine. Je fermai les yeux, c'était agréable, j'aurai pu simplement rester là et m'endormir.

Malheureusement – et beaucoup trop vite – mon cerveau recommença à fonctionner normalement. La réalité reprenait le dessus dans mon esprit. Le bébé, l'attitude d'Edward… Je me raidis en pensant à la raison de sa présence ici.

Il voulait m'épouser parce qu'il m'avait mis enceinte.

Sérieusement qui faisait encore ça ?

Edward visiblement.

Il l'avait déjà fait une fois avec la mère de Nessie et il voulait recommencer avec moi.

À croire qu'il n'avait pas appris de ses erreurs.

Edward dut sentir mon changement d'humeur car resserra son étreinte autour de mon corps avant de murmurer doucement à mon oreille.

« Marions-nous Bella… le bébé a besoin d'une famille… »

Je me redressai et, les deux mains plaquées sur sa poitrine, je le repoussai vivement. Surpris, Edward recula d'un pas avant de relever la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Une famille.

Il voulait donner une famille au bébé.

C'était une bonne chose mais ce n'était pas 'ça' une famille. Il ne suffisait pas de passer devant monsieur le maire ou bien un pasteur pour devenir une famille.

C'était autre chose.

« Ça ne change rien… » murmurai-je doucement.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je croisais les bras devant moi pour essayer de cacher ma poitrine, ce qui, je l'avoue, était un peu ridicule compte tenu de ce que nous venions de faire.

« Je ne veux toujours pas t'épouser… »

« Pourquoi ? »

Je soupirai. Comment lui expliquer ?

« Tes raisons de vouloir ce mariage ne sont pas les bonnes… Edward… ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on devient une famille… »

Je remarquai ma tunique un peu plus loin sur le comptoir. Je me penchai pour la ramasser et m'empressai de l'enfiler. Bien. Je me sentais un peu moins… exposée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? » Me demanda Edward en remontant, boxer et jeans sur ses jambes.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux ! Je veux… je veux… plein de chose… la paix dans le monde… gagner au loto… que… ce « truc » entre toi et moi… redevienne un truc simple… sans prise de tête… je veux… je sais pas… j'aurais voulu que les choses se passent différemment… qu'on ait plus de temps… » Je soupirai avant d'ajouter : « J'aurai voulu que ce bébé ne se mette pas entre nous… pas aussi vite… pas comme ça… pas alors qu'on a même de relation officielle… »

« Le mariage est un bon moyen de rendre tout ça officiel… »

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

« Bien sûr… Et qu'est-ce que vont penser les voisins ? Que je me suis à nouveau fait engrosser par le premier venu mais que cette fois j'ai réussi à me faire épouser par le père ?! »

« Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce que pense les voisins ? »

Il marquait un demi point. En temps normal, j'en avais strictement rien à faire de ce que pouvaient penser mes voisins. Mais là, rien n'était normal, dans ma relation avec Edward, rien ne l'avait jamais été. Depuis le premier jour, j'avais voulu notre histoire garder secrète, à l'abri des langues de vipères qui sévissaient parmi mes voisins.

« Très bien… passe pour les voisins… mais nos familles ? Tu te vois annoncer à tes parents que tu as – encore – mis une nana enceinte et que tu vas – encore – te marier ? Parce que moi je ne me vois pas faire cette double annonce à mon père ! »

« Tu préfères juste lui dire que tu es enceinte ? Qu'est ce qu'il va penser ? Que je ne veux pas prendre mes responsabilités… »

« Bien sûr que non… »

« Tu vois… tu dis que tu ne veux pas que le bébé se mette entre nous… mais tu sais quoi Bella ? Le bébé est entre nous… il le sera toujours… quoi qu'on fasse il est là… alors faut faire avec ! » Dit-il d'une voix dure et froide.

Ça remarque me fit mal.

Il m'aurait mis un coup de poing dans le ventre que ça n'aurait pu être plus douloureux.

Il ne voulait pas du bébé.

Il voulait assumer, prendre ses responsabilités comme il disait mais il ne voulait pas du bébé.

Je posai la main sur mon ventre, comme pour protéger le petit être qui grandissait à l'intérieur.

« Sors de chez moi ! »

« Quoi ? »

Edward était surpris. À vrai dire moi aussi, mais il fallait qu'il parte. Et vite. J'avais de nouveau envie de lui faire mal. De le frapper aussi fort que je le pouvais. J'avais besoin de calme pour analyser ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui.

« Tu m'as parfaitement compris. Sors ! Maintenant ! Parce que j'en peux plus… j'ai besoin d'air… et d'espace… »

Je sautai de mon perchoir et sans prendre la peine de ramasser mon pantalon, je me dirigeai vers les escaliers.

« Tu as intérêt à être parti quand je redescend… sinon… »

Je laissai ma phrase en suspens et posai mon pied sur la première marche.

« Sinon quoi ? »

« Sinon j'appelle les flics… »

J'avais dit la première chose que me passait par la tête. J'espérai qu'il ne relèverai pas les défauts de mon « plan » pour le faire partir.

« Et tu vas leur dire quoi ? Que le père de l'enfant que tu portes – et avec qui tu viens de coucher sur le plan de travail – t'agresse ? Vraiment ? J'aimerai voir ça… »

Forcément, je ne pouvais pas compter sur Edward pour ne pas mettre le doigt sur les failles du « plan » mais hors de question de le reconnaître. Je me retournai et lui lançai un regard noir.

« Étant donné que le chef de la police c'est mon père, je suis à peu près sûre qu'il me croira… quelle que soit la version que je lui donne… à toi de voir si tu veux prendre le risque. »

Pars Edward… s'il te plaît… si tu restes je ne réponds plus de moi.

Je n'allai pas tarder à craquer et j'ignorai dans quel sens j'allais craquer. J'avais envie soit de me rouler en boule et de pleurer, soit de crier et de frapper Edward jusqu'à l'épuisement, soit de lui sauter dessus et de le violer au milieu de mon salon.

Il m'avait blessé – peut-être pas physiquement mais émotionnellement, j'avais l'impression d'être en miettes – j'étais en colère contre lui, je voulais lui faire mal – physiquement – mais malgré tout j'étais attirée par lui.

Je le voulais.

C'était incontrôlable, si j'avais été l'aiguille d'une boussole, aurait mon pôle nord magnétique.

Mais j'avais besoin de temps. Je savais que le laisser me prendre dans la cuisine était une erreur. Je réalisai maintenant à quel point. J'avais besoin d'y voir clair et les événements de l'après-midi démontraient que j'étais parfaitement incapable de réfléchir – ou d'agir normalement – quand il était à proximité.

Comme il ne répondait rien, je me retournai et repris mon ascension des escaliers. Arrivée à l'étage je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain et m'assis sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je levai la tête et aperçu mon reflet dans le miroir.

J'avais l'air pathétique.

Les cheveux lâchés et plus qu'emmêlés, les joues rouges qui tranchaient avec ma peau encore plus pâle que d'habitude – je dormais peu et mal – mes yeux brillaient d'un mélange de peine, de colère, de désir… sans oublier de plaisir que j'avais ressentis quelques minutes plus tôt. Avec pour seul vêtement ma tunique bleue dont le tissu malmené pendouillait sur mon corps.

J'étais pathétique.

Je regardai l'heure, à peine 15h00, j'avais le temps de prendre un douche avant d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école. Je tournai le robinet et en attendant que l'eau soit à bonne température, je me déshabillai et lançai cette satanée tunique dans la corbeille à linge.

Je grimaçai en entrant dans la cabine de douche, l'eau était à peine tiède. Pas grave, ça me remettrait peut-être les idées en place.

J'aurai pu me maudire pour mon comportement face à Edward… Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas repousser ? « Parce qu'il était l'homme le plus sexy de la planète et qu'il savait exactement comment me faire perdre la tête. » me souffla ma conscience.

À mes yeux, il était ce qui correspondait le mieux à l'image de l'homme idéal.

J'aurai facilement pu tomber totalement amoureuse de lui… ça aurait été si facile. Aussi simple que de respirer.

Il était doux, gentil, un amant vraiment exceptionnel mais il ne voulait pas de l'enfant que j'attendais et ça cassait un peu – beaucoup même – le coté 'homme parfait'. Bien sûr il était prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait mais cela n'était pas la solution.

Je m'adossai au carrelage et me laissai glisser contre la paroi. Assise sous la douche, les jambes repliées devant moi, je laissai les larmes couler. Des larmes de peine ou de colère, je n'en étais pas sûre. J'avais juste envie de pleurer et comme ça me faisait du bien je ne cherchai pas à me retenir.

Après dix ou quinze minutes, l'eau commença à se refroidir, signe qu'il était temps que je sorte de là. Je me lavai rapidement et fini de me rincer les cheveux à l'eau froide. Brr… je ne traînai pas plus longtemps sous la douche, je me séchai sommairement et m'emmitouflai dans mon vieux peignoir en pilou.

J'ouvris lentement la porte de la salle de bain, j'ignorai si Edward m'avait « obéi » ou s'il m'attendait dans le couloir.

Je fis une rapide prière pour la première option. La douche avait réussi à me détendre et je ne voulais pas me remettre les nerfs en pelote.

Silence.

Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir.

J'allai dans ma chambre et pris les premiers habits qui me passaient sous la main et m'habillai en vitesse. Je n'étais pas en retard mais je voulais faire une brin de rangement en bas avant d'aller chercher les jumeaux. Récupérer mon jean au pied du comptoir, ramasser mon soutien-gorge, m'assurer que les miettes de ma petite culotte ne trônaient pas fièrement sur un jouet, nettoyer le plan de travail…

Ce genre de chose quoi.

Je descendis discrètement les escaliers. La maison semblait vide mais rien ne m'assurait qu'Edward n'était pas en train de m'attendre dans la cuisine.

Je soupirai de soulagement, sa chemise n'était plus là et il n'y avait aucune trace d'Edward dans le salon. Mes affaires étaient pliées sur une des chaises hautes du comptoir. Jeans, sous-vêtement (ou ce qu'il en restait, même mes ballerines. J'enfilai mes chaussures et emmenai le reste dans la buanderie, je m'en occuperai plus tard.

Je jetai la dernière lingette antibactérienne dans la poubelle quand l'alarme de mon téléphone se déclencha.

J'attrapai ma veste et allai chercher les enfants. Toujours aucun signe d'Edward devant l'école. Ouf. Je n'avais pas envie de le voir. Enfin, pour être honnête, j'en avais envie mais j'étais pas prête.

La directrice était en train d'ouvrir le portail lorsque je sentis le regard d'Edward me vriller le dos. Je fis de mon mieux pour l'ignorer en traversant la coursde récréation, je ne voulais toujours pas de scène à coté de l'école.

Je récupérai mes enfants et dus leur promettre une double portion de glace à la violette maison pour les empêcher d'aller retrouver Edward qui leur faisait signe un peu plus loin.

Le semaine se déroula comme ça.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour éviter Edward. À 8h30 et 13h30 je m'arrangeai pour arriver au dernier moment, bien sûr Edward m'attendait devant le portail quand je ressortais du bâtiment, mais d'un regard noir – façon tueur – et d'un signe de tête je lui avais fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à m'approcher.

Bon, je n'avais pas du bien me faire comprendre le mardi matin puisque Edward m'avait suivi jusque chez moi, essayant discrètement d'attirer mon attention, et je dus lui claquer la porte au nez pour faire passer correctement le message : Je ne voulais pas le voir et encore moins lui parler.

Je n'avais pas encore décidé de mes intentions envers Edward. L'étriper ou le violer ?

Je ne me voilais pas la face, je désirais Edward autant que je le détestais.

Mais par dessus tout, je me détestais moi et ma propre faiblesse en sa présence.

Je n'arrivais à rien.

Mon travail commençait à, dangereusement, s'empiler sur un coin du bureau, j'étais incapable de rester concentrée sur quelque chose plus de dix minutes. Je commençai à traiter les factures d'un clients et je retrouvai à fixer l'ordinateur sans plus rien voir des colonnes de compte.

Jeudi matin je m'étais même retrouvée à surfer sur différents sites de grossesse. J'étais donc dans ma 12ème semaine d'aménorrhée et mon bébé pesait environ 16g pour 6 centimètres.

Mon taille crayon était plus gros que mon bébé !

6 centimètres de bonheur inespéré. 16 grammes de « complications.

Il me restait 200 jours avant d'accoucher. Enfin théoriquement. Mon généraliste m'avait prévenu, ayant déjà eu des jumeaux j'accoucherai sûrement avant terme, une ou deux semaines d'avance d'après lui.

Il me restait donc moins de 200 jours pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait avec Edward. Moins de 200 jours pour comprendre le rôle qu'il voulait avoir dans la vie de ce bébé. Moins de 200 jours pour déterminer la place que je voulais lui accorder dans ma vie.

Bizarrement – ou non – celle-ci dépendait de celle qu'il voulait occuper dans la vie du bébé.

Parce que soyons réaliste.

Il y avait deux solutions : soit il ne voulait pas du bébé – ce qui semblait être le cas – soit il acceptait ce bébé surprise et l'aimait, comme il le faisait avec Nessie.

Certaines choses étaient sûres.

Je ne pourrais pas reprendre, comme si de rien n'était, la « relation non-définie » que nous avions jusqu'à la découverte de ma grossesse s'il ne voulait pas du bébé.

Je ne pourrais pas non plus continuer la « relation » que nous avions actuellement. Être en colère, nous crier dessus, avoir envie de le frapper tout en le désirant. Pour finir par… baiser comme des animaux pour revenir au point de départ. Ok, ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, mais il en faudrait vraiment peu pour que la 'situation' se… reproduise. Edward avait raison sur un point : nous étions physiquement attirés l'un par l'autre.

Soit il s'investissait dans son rôle de père et nous chercherons, ensemble, comment installer une sorte de garde partagée. Soit il refusait et j'élèverai seule ce bébé, je l'avais déjà fait avec les jumeaux mais dans ce cas j'allai devoir trouver comment gérer la « présente-absence » d'Edward.

Je n'avais pas revu Garrett, le « père » des jumeaux, depuis des années. Aux dernières nouvelles il habitait toujours à Port-Angeles et avec environ 100km entre nous, je n'avais aucun mal à oublier son existence et son « absence » ne se faisait même pas remarquer.

Or Edward habitait à trois rues de chez moi. Merde, sa fille avait l'age de mes jumeaux, elle était dans la même classe qu'eux. Forks étant Forks, à savoir une petite ville d'à peine plus de 3 500 habitants, il y avait de forte chance que les 3 enfants fréquentent la même classe jusqu'à leur entrée au lycée. J'allais le croiser presque tous les jours pendant les 10 prochaines années, minimum.

Dans ses 'conditions' l'oublier allait être compliqué.

Je soupirai.

Quoi qu'il arrive j'allai devoir « accepter » la situation.

Et il me restait environ 200 jours pour voir qu'elle serait la meilleure solution. Même si les jours filaient à toute allure, il me restait du temps.

De toute façon je devais déjà être sûre des intentions et des motivations d'Edward avant de prendre la moindre décision.

À 13h30, je déposai des jumeaux à moitié endormis à l'école, ils avaient toujours autant de mal avec le nouveau rythme scolaire et me dépêchai de rentrer à la maison, bien décidée à rattraper un peu du retard accumulé depuis le début de la semaine.

Malheureusement pour mon patron, Edward ne semblait pas d'accord avec mes « projets » pour l'après-midi. Sans que je m'en rende compte, il m'avait suivi jusqu'à chez moi pour surgir de nul part juste avant que je ne referme la porte.

Je soupirai et le laissai entrer.

Deux « conversations » avec Edward en moins d'une semaine, je n'étais pas sûre d'être prête pour ça. Mais bon, nous avions conçu un enfant ensemble, nous allions devoir communiquer à un moment donné donc autant le faire tout de suite.

Comme disait le dicton, ce qui est fait n'est plus à faire.

Je refermai la porte répétant mon mantra pour l'après-midi : « On discute, on ne s'énerve pas, on ne frappe pas Edward et surtout ON NE COUCHE PAS AVEC LUI ! »

Je le rejoignis dans le salon. Appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, Edward m'attendait tranquillement, comme si la situation n'était pas étrange ou tendu.

« Salut ! » Dis-je pour briser cette espèce de glace entre nous.

« Bonjour. » Fini-t-il par me répondre.

Cherchant à me donner une contenance – et à mettre de l'espace entre nous – je contournai le plan de travail de la cuisine et entrepris de me faire un décaféiné. Par politesse, j'en proposai un à Edward, il refusa. Bien. Je pris mon temps avant de m'installer – coté cuisine – sur une des chaises hautes du comptoir.

« Alors ? » demandai-je doucement.

« Avant de commencer… Ma proposition pour le mariage… »

« Tes motifs ont-ils changé depuis la dernière fois ? » La question étant purement rhétorique, je n'attendis pas de réponse avant d'ajouter. « Alors ma réponse non plus… »

« Dans ce cas… j'ai demandé à mon avocat de préparer ceci… »

Edward plongea la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en sortit une enveloppe de papier kraft brun relativement épaisse. Je me demandai d'ailleurs comment il avait fait pour qu'elle ne fasse pas une bosse sous son vêtement.

En silence, il avança en direction du comptoir et fit glisser la-dite enveloppe vers moi. Je l'attrapai machinalement alors que Edward retournait s'installer contre le canapé.

J'examinai l'enveloppe avec attention :

Maitre Emmett McCarthy

801 E Front St

Port Angeles, WA 98362

Rien de surprenant, il venait de me qu'il avait demandé ceci à son avocat. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu demander à son avocat et qui me concernait.

Nerveuse, j'ouvris l'enveloppe et en sortis deux liasses de papier de trois ou quatre feuilles chacune. Je les retournai rapidement pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. « Accord de garde » était écrit en lettres capitales en haut de la première page. Je survolai le document.

J'arrivai pas à y croire.

Un contrat !

Edward voulait me faire signer un contrat de garde !

En bref :

Il s'engageait à me verser 600 dollars par mois (300 pendant le reste de la grossesse pour couvrir une partie des frais médicaux) en contre-partie je m'engageais à lui laisser l'enfant né Cullen quatre après-midi par semaine. (le 'temps de garde' évoluera avec l'âge de l'enfant)

Je m'engageais en même temps à ne pas déménager à plus de 20 km de son domicile.

Je devais également l'autoriser à être présent lors de la naissance de l'enfant.

Je devais lui accorder un 'droit de regard' sur chaque décision concernant l'enfant. (médical, éducation, religion…)

Bref, un contrat, en bonne et due forme, stipulant les droits et les obligations de chacune des parties !

J'avais l'impression que Edward monnayait notre enfant.

J'étais consciente que c'était un document légal et donc déshumanisé mais j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'on parlait d'un meuble et non d'un bébé – de mon bébé.

J'inspirai profondément pour garder mon calme.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demandai-je le plus posément possible.

« Moi… m'assurant que l'enfant aura tout ce dont il a besoin. »

« Tu te moques de moi ?! » m'écriai-je en me levant. « 600 Dollars ! »

« Mon avocat m'a assuré que les termes de l'accord étaient standards et le montant de l'allocation plutôt généreux. »

Sans me rendre compte de mes gestes, je fis le tour du comptoir et allai me poster devant lui.

« Quatre après-midi par semaine et 600 putain de Dollars ! » Crachai-je en frappant son torse avec le contrat que j'avais encore dans la main. « C'est… d'après toi le prix de la vie d'un enfant ! »

« Tu veux que je monte à 800$… 1 000 peut-être ? Mais je te préviens j'irai pas plus haut ! » m'annonça-t-il d'une voix froide.

« C'est un enfant Edward ! Pas une putain de voiture ! C'est d'un enfant qu'il s'agit… de TON enfant ! C'est tout ce qu'il mérite ? entre 600 et 1 000 malheureux Dollars ! »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu veux de plus bordel ? » S'énerva Edward. « J'accepte de reconnaître le bébé… de lui donner mon nom… de m'occuper de lui… » Énuméra-t-il, avant d'ajouter : « J'vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus… »

Sous le choc, je reculai d'un pas et laissai retomber mon bras le long de mon corps. Toute trace de colère quitta mon corps mais je me connaissais suffisamment bien pour savoir que c'était pour mieux revenir.

Beaucoup plus forte. Beaucoup plus violente.

« Seigneur… Donnes-moi la patience parce que si tu me donnes la force… J'vais avoir besoin d'une pelle… et d'un alibi… ou d'un bon avocat… » Récitai-je doucement, plus pour moi-même que pour Edward.

Il fallait que je sorte. Et tout de suite.

Je lui lançai les papiers de l'accord de garde au visage et sortis en vitesse de la maison, le laissant chez moi.

Je marchai aussi vite que possible, sans réellement faire attention à la direction que j'empruntai. C'était pas bien 'grave', j'habitai Forks, une ville si petite que j'avais plus de chance de mourir d'ennui que de me perdre – surtout en plein jour.

Deux rues plus loin je commençai à frissonner, et même si la météo était anormalement clémente pour la saison – surtout à Forks – il faisait à peine plus de 15°C. Dans la précipitation j'avais seulement attrapé mon trousseau de clés avant de claquer la porte.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et soupirai de soulagement : c'était couvert mais pas dans le genre 'gris-foncé-hyper-menaçant' mais plutôt dans le style 'gris-très-clair-et-lumineux'. Au moins il ne devrait pas pleuvoir dans les prochaines heures.

Tout en continuant à avancer, je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche, j'avais une heure trente devant moi avant de devoir aller chercher les jumeaux à l'école. Et il était hors de question que je rentre à la maison sans être certaine que Edward n'y était plus.

Comment pouvait-il oser ?!

Ça devait être un jeu pour lui. C'était la seule explication. Il s'amusait à me faire passer par toutes les émotions possibles. Me faire sortir de mes gonds devait être son nouveau passe-temps… et putain qu'il était doué à ce jeu. Presque aussi doué au jeu de l'amant-merveilleux.

Je grognai de frustration.

Je ne devais pas penser à « ça ». Cette période de notre relation était – de toute évidence – terminée. Nous n'étions plus qu'un homme et une femme qui avaient fait un enfant ensemble et qui, pour le bien de cet enfant à naître, allaient devoir trouver une façon de communiquer.

Bon… l'homme avait aussi intérêt à arrêter les conneries sinon la femme allait finir l'étriper.

Et ce n'était pas la solution.

'Quoi que…' pensai-je en souriant. Une fois l'homme mort, il n'y aurait plus de problème de communication entre l'homme et la femme. Je soupirai. Une fois l'homme mort, l'enfant n'aurait plus de père.

J'allai devoir trouver une autre solution.

Je frissonnai et regardai autour de moi, à force de marcher sans but précis j'étais arrivée en ville – enfin façon de parler – j'avais froid et il me restait plus d'une heure à tuer avec seulement quelques dollars en poche.

Je souris en avisant l'enseigne de la librairie. Un livre et un chocolat chaud, une excellente façon de passer le temps.

J'entrai dans la boutique et arpentai lentement les différents rayonnages en quête d'un peu de lecture. Inconsciemment, mes pas m'avaient guidés sur la partie « maternité » de l'établissement, j'en fis rapidement le tour en lisant les titres : « Bien vivre ma grossesse 'bio' », « Allergie alimentaire, comment équilibrer mon alimentation pendant ma grossesse », « L'allaiter son enfant : un choix, pas un obligation »… tout un tas de livre de ce genre… souvent écrit par des pseudo-spécialistes qui n'ont même pas d'enfant…

Ah… les livres des prénoms… voila qui m'intéressait un peu plus… j'attrapai le plus gros et partis à la recherche d'un petit coin libre pour m'installer. Je trouvai mon bonheur au fond de la boutique, un canapé à l'aspect très confortable et ses trois fauteuils assortis encadrant une table basse en bois clair formaient un espace lecture agréable entre les rayonnages.

Je posai mon livre sur une des places libres du canapé et allait me rechercher mon précieux chocolat chaud au distributeur à l'entrée. Ça ne valait pas le « fait maison » mais leur machine était plutôt correcte.

Une fois correctement installée, je pris le temps de boire quelques gorgés de ma boisson avant d'entreprendre ma lecture.

Par où commencer ?

D'après la couverture, il y avait plus de 20 000 prénoms référencés dans ce livre… devais-je tous les lire un par un en commençant par la lettre A ?

Je posai mon gobelet sur la table basse et ouvris le livre. Je commençai par chercher les jumeaux, pour voir si les traits de caractères qu'on prêtait à leurs prénoms correspondait réellement à leur personnalité.

Ordre alphabétique aidant, je commençai par mon fils :

_Jonathan est un prénom d'origine hébraïque. Doté d'un sens du leadership naturel, Jonathan est un homme autoritaire qui sait ce qu'il veut et qui n'hésite pas à employer les grands moyens pour l'obtenir. Généreux, il tend la main aux personnes qui ont besoin de lui et leur prodigue des conseils sages et mûrement réfléchis. Loyal, il est intègre et honore toujours ses promesses. _

Puis ma fille :

_Sensible, Samantha est une femme qui se laisse facilement submerger par ses émotions. Cependant, elle arrive à reprendre le dessus rapidement. Optimiste, Samantha partage sa joie de vivre autour d'elle et encourage ses proches à garder espoir face aux problèmes. Énergique, elle vit sa vie avec enthousiasme. Confiante, elle est sûre de ses capacités et a foi en l'avenir._

Si j'étais plutôt d'accord avec la définition pour Sam, j'avais quelques doute pour Jack… et son sens du leadership naturel… ou alors ça ne fonctionnait pas sur sa jumelle. Elle le menait à la baguette et lui faisait faire ce qu'elle voulait.

Je cherchai également mon prénom :

_Isabella est un prénom féminin qui traduit une femme de caractère. Lorsqu'elle a une idée derrière la tête, rien ni personne ne peut la faire dévier de son chemin. C'est une personne déterminée et elle ne lésine pas sur les moyens lui permettant d'atteindre ses objectifs. Cette femme n'est pas facile à influencer et ses adversaires, notamment dans le domaine professionnel, auront du mal à la faire tomber. Isabella veille constamment au bien-être de sa famille. Elle est capable de grands sacrifices pour le bonheur des êtres qui lui sont chers. _

Euh… ouais… si on veut… j'étais au moins d'accord avec la fin. Je faillis exploser de rire en lisant la description de Charlie… _« __Les Charlie sont sociables, extravertis et fort communicatifs. Ils sont dotés d'une grande éloquence et se démarquent par leur caractère enjoué. »_ Ils auraient difficilement pu se tromper d'avantage. Pas que mon père ne soit pas drôle ou attentionné… mais il était plutôt du genre… taciturne à tendance introverti… il avait besoin de peu de chose pour être « bien »…

Je feuilletai le livre sans rien chercher de particulier, m'arrêtant pour lire des prénoms au hasard. Certains étaient sympas comme Nicole et Lisa pour une fille ou Raphaël et Christian pour un garçon (NdNic : sympas ? Euh ...pour Lisa OK ! NdDeb : J'aime bien moi !). Mais il y avait de ses prénoms… « excentrique » ne suffisait même pas à les définir. Quel genre de parent appelait leur fille Vagina ou Clitorine ?

Le genre de parent qui prénommait leur fils Hashtag ou Google ! me répondit la partie ironique de mon cerveau.

Mon cerveau bugga en tombant sur la définition du prénom de mon amant. Ex-amant me repris-je rapidement, et le père de l'enfant que tu attends, me rappela sournoisement ma conscience.

J'hésitai avant de lire la suite… comme si le simple fait de continuer allait le faire apparaître dans la librairie. Je soupirai et m'octroyai une dose de chocolat plus très chaud avant de reprendre ma lecture.

_Edward est un homme serein et sûr de lui. Il ne prend jamais de décisions à la hâte. Intègre, il est honnête et peut endosser un grand nombre de responsabilités. Discret, il n'a pas l'habitude de dévoiler ses secrets. Edward excelle dans plusieurs domaines. _

Je grimaçai, le livre avait raison… bon pour le coté serein en ce moment c'était pas trop ça… et je me serai volontiers passé du côté 'honnête' lors de nos récentes conversations… il avait dit des choses pas vraiment gentilles que j'aurai préféré ignorer.

C'était peut-être faire l'autruche mais savoir qu'il me comparait à son ex-femme… une garce manipulatrice et profiteuse… ben je m'en serai volontiers passé.

Par curiosité, je regardai si Nessie était également dans le livre. C'était un prénom que je n'avais jamais rencontré avant le 2 septembre. À ma grande surprise, il y était. Pas de trait de caractère juste l'étymologie : _Prénom dérivé d'Agnès. Vient du latin "agnus" Signifie : "agneau, pureté"_.

J'étais on peut plus d'accord avec le coté « Pureté »… cette gamine était tellement innocente et adorable. Il était impossible de ne pas l'aimer.

Je regardai l'heure, il me restait une vingtaine de minutes avant l'ouverture du portail de l'école. Je n'étais pas en retard mais je n'avais pas le temps de traîner plus longtemps.

Je jetai mon gobelet vide dans la corbeille à papier et allait ranger mon livre à sa place.

Manque de chance pour moi, Madame Webber, la femme du pasteur et la mère de la maîtresse des jumeaux était justement dans le rayon « maternité » et elle remarqua immédiatement le livre que j'avais dans les mains.

« Ma petite Bella… » Avec madame Webber, il suffisait d'avoir moins de 50 ans pour être appelé 'petit(e)'. « Quelle heureuse surprise ! Ma fille et son mari veulent donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à mon merveilleux petit fils, Alec… vous le connaissez ? Il vient de rentrer en 1ère année de maternelle… il y a rien de sûr mais il est jamais trop tôt pour espérer… alors je suis venue faire du repérage… Vous aussi ? » Elle fit une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle. « Je ne savais pas que… » n'ajouta rien mais son regard glissa sur moi pour finir par se poser sur mon ventre.

Je lui fis un sourire forcé et reposai mon livre des prénoms sur l'étagère. La femme du pasteur était adorable mais elle avait une légère tendance 'commère'. Elle disait jamais rien de méchant ou dans le but de propager des rumeurs mais elle parlait, elle n'avait aucun filtre, elle disait tout… à tout le monde.

Si jamais elle pensait – découvrait – que j'étais enceinte. Il y avait 98 pour cent de chance que tout Forks soit au courant d'ici ce soir. Et je voulais pas que mon père l'apprenne comme ça… par le bouche à oreille. C'était à moi de lui dire.

Quand et comment ? Je ne savais pas trop…

Je voulais déjà aplanir les choses avec Edward avant – enfin si c'était possible.

« Oh non… Je… Je… » Je cherchai quoi dire… ça me semblait mal de mentir à le femme d'un pasteur. « Je voulais faire des recherches… sur les prénoms de mes enfants… pour un atelier création pour Noël… pour… faire des boules personnalisées pour le sapin… »

Son sourire s'agrandit et ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

« Comme c'est charmant… j'en parlerai à Angela, elle qui cherche toujours de nouvelles choses à faire avec les enfants… » Elle fronça les sourcils et me regarda bizarrement : « Moi je n'y arrive jamais… mais vous auriez pu faire vos recherches sur l'internet… vous auriez été tranquille… et ça aurait été plus rapide… »

Euh… je ne pouvais pas lui dire que Edward était chez moi et que je ne supportai pas sa présence.

« Vous savez madame Webber… je passe mes journées de travail à la maison devant mon ordinateur… ça fait du bien de sortir… j'avais besoin de prendre l'air… et j'aime les livres…. »

« Vous avez raison ma petite Bella… »

Mon téléphone se mit à vibrer dans la poche arrière de mon jeans, il fallait que je me dépêche ou j'allai être en retard.

« J'adorerai rester papoter avec vous madame Webber… mais il faut que j'aille chercher les jumeaux à l'école… » La coupai-je rapidement.

« Bien sûr mon petit… allez-y… je m'en voudrais de vous mettre ne retard. »

Je me dépêchai de sortir de la librairie pour aller chercher mes enfants – tout en priant pour que Edward ne soit plus chez moi quand nous rentrerons à la maison. Il y avait pas trop de risque, il devait aller chercher Nessie.

°O°

Le karma avait – pour une fois – été de mon coté : je n'avais même pas croisé Edward devant l'école hier après-midi, pas plus que ce matin.

Ce qui m'avait grandement soulagé.

Je n'avais toujours pas digéré « l'accord de garde » qu'il voulait me faire signer.

Il voulait « marchander » notre enfant – entre 600 et 1 000$ – contre quoi ? Sa 'bonne' conscience ? Une place dans la vie de son enfant ?

Il se plantait sur tout la ligne… parce que tout l'argent du monde ne pourrait jamais acheter ni l'un, ni l'autre.

La question était comment lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une question « financière ». Soit il s'investissait « émotionnellement » avec son enfant, soit pas du tout.

Je ne voulais pas que mon enfant ait un distributeur de billet en guise de père.

Je regardai autour de moi, j'étais dans une nouvelle salle d'attente, celle de ma nouvelle gynéco cette fois. Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois, deux ans plus tôt pour faire un frottis, elle m'avait semblé compétente et sympathique.

Elle était pas très ponctuelle, elle avait près de trois quart d'heure de retard, mais bon… si elle passait plus de temps que prévu avec ses patientes c'était plutôt une bonne chose non ? Ou alors peut-être qu'elle avait eu une urgence.

Heureusement que j'avais demandé à Claire de récupérer les enfants. Parce que j'allai définitivement être en retard.

J'allai me plonger dans une troisième lecture d'un article dénonçant les méfaits du stress sur le déroulement d'une grossesse – comme si le simple fait de ne pas vouloir être stressé nous rendait toute notre « zénitude » – lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un couple de futurs parents, si je me fiais au ventre rond de le jeune femme elle était très proche du terme de sa grossesse. L'homme, lui était au petit soin pour la future maman, la soutenant pour marcher, l'aidant à s'asseoir.

C'était mignon à voir.

Même si ça me rendait super jalouse. Garrett ne voulant pas entendre parler des jumeaux, j'avais vécu ma grossesse seule. Et je ne me faisais pas trop d'espoir pour cette deuxième grossesse.

Bien sûr mon père serai là et m'accompagnerai à chaque rendez-vous où je lui demanderai de venir, comme pour la première grossesse.

Mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Je voulais que ce soit Edward qui soit à mes cotés pour me soutenir. Mais surtout je voulais qu'il ait envie d'être là pour moi.

Comme pour Garrett, je ne l'obligeai à rien, soit il voulait, soit il ne voulait pas. Mais je n'accepterai pas sa présence pour qu'il se déculpabilise ou simplement parce qu'il se sentait obligé de venir.

Heureusement pour moi, je n'eus pas trop le temps de me lamenter sur ma solitude parentale, l'assistante médicale – tout aussi aimable et souriante qu'une porte de prison – vint me chercher pour m'accompagner dans l'un des sas du cabinet de la gynéco. Elle me donna une magnifique blouse rose-saumon en m'indiquant que je ne devais porter que ça et que je pouvais laisser mes affaires dans cette espèce d'antichambre.

Façon très sympathique de m'annoncer que je devais être totalement nue sous la blouse, je savais que j'allai avoir droit à tout un tas d'examen, dont le fameux examen vaginal… je grimaçai, je n'étais forcement une fan du spéculum.

Qu'est ce qu'une mère ne ferait pas pour son enfant ?

Je soupirai puis me déshabillai rapidement pour enfiler cette saleté de blouse. Une fois prête, je passais dans la salle d'auscultation, comme toute la partie consacrée à la maternité du centre médical, la pièce était décorée en rose et en bleu.

A croire que c'était les deux seules couleurs acceptables pour un enfant !

Le docteur Claire Beauchamp était installée à son bureau, elle finissait de remplir un dossier avant de le ranger sur un coin de son bureau.

« Mlle Swan… Ravie de vous revoir dans ces circonstances. » M'accueillit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Avec votre passé, je ne pensais avoir la chance de vous suivre pour une grossesse. »

Finalement, et malgré son retard, je décidai que je l'aimai bien. Elle avait su me mettre à l'aise en quelques mots et c'était une bonne chose. Après tout nous allions nous revoir au moins une fois par mois d'ici mon accouchement, autant ne pas redouter les examens médicaux.

« Docteur Beauchamp… moi aussi… je ne pensai pas vous consulter pour autre chose que pour les contrôles de base… »

« Je vous en prie… installez-vous, on va commencer par le plus désagréable… » Elle dut remarquer mon air surpris puisqu'elle reprit en souriant. « C'est pas parce que je suis gynéco que je ne suis pas consciente que certains examens sont… comment dire… invasifs… et pas forcément plaisants… surtout lors d'une grossesse. »

Je rigolai à mon tour. Elle avait raison.

Je m'allongeai sur la table d'auscultation et baissai le haut de ma blouse quand elle me le demanda. Lentement, elle examina ma poitrine, cherchant la moindre grosseur suspecte. Je grimaçai, depuis quelques jours ma poitrine était devenue vraiment sensible et sans être réellement douloureux le 'palpé-roulé' que lui faisait subir le docteur Beauchamp était loin d'être agréable.

Elle nota ses observations dans ce que je supposai être mon dossier médical en me conseillant de refaire cet examen au moins deux fois par semaine et surtout de ne pas hésiter à consulter si je sentais la moindre anomalie, même si je n'étais pas sûre. D'après elle, il valait mieux s'inquiéter pour rien plutôt que d'avoir des regrets si « les choses » étaient prises en charge trop tard.

Elle n'avait pas forcément tort. Tant que je ne devenais pas hypocondriaque.

Je remontai la blouse sur mes seins alors qu'elle reprenait son examen, se concentrant cette fois sur mon abdomen. Je le regardai faire et pour la première fois j'eus l'impression de discerner un léger renflement au niveau de mon ventre. C'était peut-être un effet d'optique dut à ma position allongée et au fait que le docteur Beauchamp pressait ses mains de chaque coté de mon abdomen mais j'avais envie de croire que c'était les premiers signes visibles de ma grossesse.

Je souris en pensant qu'il allait falloir que je me refasse une garde-robe.

Pour des raisons évidentes, je n'avais rien gardé de ma première grossesse. De toute façon, même sur le point d'accoucher, je doutais de remplir la plupart des vêtements que j'avais acheté lorsque j'attendais les jumeaux.

Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque le docteur arrêta son examen pour relever les étriers de chaque coté de la table. Je détestai ça. J'étais quelqu'un de relativement pudique et je ne voyais pas comment une femme pouvait être plus intimement exposée face à un(e) inconnu(e).

Elle m'aida à installer mes jambes m'obligeant a garder les cuisses grandes ouvertes pour ne rien cacher de mon intimité.

Je détestais ça.

Vraiment.

Heureusement, le docteur Beauchamp était une femme compréhensive et observatrice, elle remarqua immédiatement mon malaise et chercha aussitôt à me rassurer.

« Je sais que la position est pas du tout agréable… je vais faire aussi vite que possible… »

Je hochai la tête alors qu'elle enfilai une paire de gant. Elle enduisit aussitôt son index et son majeur de lubrifiant avant de le présenter à mon entrée.

Je me crispai aussitôt.

Réaction instinctive de mon corps à la tentative d'intrusion.

« Bella… Vous permettez que je vous appelle Bella ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Vous avez deux de vos doigts en moi, je pense que oui, vous pouvez m'appeler Bella... » répondis-je peut-être un peu trop sèchement.

Par chance Claire Beauchamp ne le prit pas personnellement. Elle se contenta de me regarder en souriant et de retirer ses doigts pour appliquer une nouvelle couche de lubrifiant.

« Je sais que c'est un geste intime… mais j'ai besoin que vous détendiez… cela rendra l'examen plus facile et plus rapide… fermez les yeux et penser à quelque chose d'agréable. »

Je hochai la tête et fermai les yeux. J'inspirai profondément pour me calmer et cherchai un souvenir agréable auquel me raccrocher. Aussitôt le visage d'Edward apparut sur le rideau noir de mes paupières.

Je grognai et essayai de le chasser de mon esprit.

Penser à Edward ne pouvait conduire qu'à deux choses : m'énerver ou m'exciter. Et ce n'était le moment d'être l'un ou l'autre.

Occupée à sortir Edward de mes pensées, je sentais à peine le docteur faire son examen et plus rapidement que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu, Claire Beauchamp m'aida à sortir mes pieds des étriers.

« Voilà, c'est terminé… si vous voulez prendre quelques minutes avant de me rejoindre au bureau… »

Je la remerciai en souriant. Je me relevai et m'essuyai rapidement les parties intimes et me dépêchai d'aller la retrouver pour la deuxième partie de l'examen.

Beaucoup plus plaisante.

Elle prit rapidement ma tension puis écouta mon cœur et mes poumons en me posant toutes sortes de questions sur mes antécédents médicaux, à part une hernie inguinale lorsque j'avais 4 ou 5 ans, je n'avais rien à lui apprendre qu'elle ne savait déjà.

Elle examina mon maintien et ma colonne vertébrale.

Puis elle me fit monter sur la balance.

« Bella… qu'elle est votre poids « normal » celui d'avant la grossesse. »

Je soupirai.

« Vous savez… je suis pas le genre de femme à sauter sur la balance au saut du lit… pas plus que je ne surveille ce que je mange… j'ai une alimentation relativement équilibrée et quand j'arrive plus à fermer mon pantalon préféré j'essaye de manger plus léger une semaine ou deux sinon… je suis pas une adepte du régime… je dirai que j'oscille entre 55 et 58 kilos. »

« C'est une façon de gérer son poids… si seulement je pouvais en faire autant… le moindre écart atterrit directement sur mes hanches… » Je pouffai de rire. « J'ai jamais compris comment 100 grammes de chocolat pouvait me faire grossir d'un kilo… »

Cette fois je rigolai franchement.

« Bon… revenons aux choses sérieuses… vous pesez 58 kilos… cela me semble correct… on ne prend pas beaucoup de poids les premiers mois… vous allez prendre environ un kilo par mois… bon… c'est une moyenne… vous pouvez très bien ne prendre que 300 gramme le mois prochain et un kilo et demi le mois suivant… ça n'empêchera pas votre bébé de se développer normalement… »

Encore une fois, elle dut lire mes craintes sur son visage puisqu'elle ajouta :

« Vous allez être très surveillée Bella… par votre généraliste, par moi, puis je vois que vous allez passer une échographie toute les deux ou trois semaines, (NdNic : échographiste tres competent ! Elle a pas rougi le Dr Beauchamp en voyant Qui était l'echographiste ? )… si il y a la moindre anomalie… on le saura très vite et nous agirons en conséquence… »

Quelque peu rassurée, je retournai m'asseoir à son bureau.

« Bon… nous avons parlé de vos antécédents… parlons de ceux du papa… »

Je me sentis pâlir d'un seul coup. Une fois encore je ne connaissais rien du passé du père de mon enfant.

« Je… ne sais pas… je sais qu'il a été marié, il a une petite fille de 4 ans en bonne santé… » Un peu honteuse du peu d'information que j'avais à lui donner sur le père ajoutai : « Cette grossesse était pas prévue… vous vous en doutez… nous étions au tout début de notre… relation… et depuis… »

Je soupirai.

Comment lui dire que depuis Edward était une vrai girouette ? Je veux plus te voir, je veux pas entendre parler du bébé, on doit ce marier puis l'accord de garde d'hier matin. Je ne savais pas comment présenter la chose.

« On va dire qu'il est pas vraiment emballé par la nouvelle… il y a de forte chance que je sois seule pendant cette grossesse. »

« Ça va aller Bella ? » me demanda le docteur Beauchamp en arrêtant de prendre des notes.

« Oui… c'est juste que j'ai déjà vécu ma première grossesse seule… j'avais espéré que cette fois ce serait différent. Que Ed… que le père serai là pour m'aider et me soutenir… » J'essayai de sourire avant de continuer. « Malgré mon passé… je suis tombée deux fois enceinte… je suppose que l'absence du 'père' est le prix à payer… »

« Vous savez Bella… rien ne vous oblige à continuer cette grossesse si vous ne sentez pas capable de l'assumer… il y a d'autre solution… On est un peu juste pour les délais mais vous avez encore le temps de penser à l'avortement… » (**)

Je relevai vivement la tête à moitié choquée par ces propos.

« Je ne vous juge pas… je ne le ferai jamais… mais je suis votre médecin… il est de mon devoir de vous informer des possibilités qui s'offrent à vous. » m'expliqua-t-elle doucement. « Vous pouvez choisir de mener à terme votre grossesse, dans quel cas je serais ravie de vous suivre, ou vous pouvez choisir d'interrompre votre grossesse, de ce cas je vous orienterai vers un centre agrée pour l'IVG. Je ne vous jugerai pas, quelque soit votre décision. »

Avorter.

Pas une seule seconde je n'avais envisagé cette… solution.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée de décider tout de suite… vous avez une dizaine de jours pour ça… si vous choisissez cette option, il faudra que vous consultiez un psychologue pour qu'il atteste que vous prenez cette décision en toute conscience et que vous regrettez pas votre choix. »

Avorter.

Mon cerveau avait bugué sur ce mot. J'entendais à peine ce que me disait le docteur Claire Beauchamp alors comprendre ce qu'elle m'expliquait.

« En attendant… vous allez continuer à prendre vos vitamines prénatales et lorsque vous aurez décidé de ce que vous voulez faire… appelez-moi… »

Elle croisa les bras sur le bureau et me regarda franchement.

« Vous devriez en parler avec le père… même si vous me dites qu'il ne se sent pas… concerné… il a le droit de savoir… »

« C'est pas qu'il est pas concerné… il l'est pour de mauvaises raisons… il se sent responsable et croit devoir « régler » la situation… pour lui cette grossesse est un problème qui a besoin d'une solution… »

« Ah oui… quand même… »

« C'est pas le genre de père que je veux pour mon enfant… »

« Je ne peux pas prendre de décision à votre place Bella… je peux seulement vous donner toutes les informations pour vous permettre de faire votre choix. »

Elle se leva et sortit plusieurs papiers et autres fascicules de la bibliothèque derrière le bureau.

« Tenez, vous trouverez ici toutes les informations sur le déroulement de la grossesse ou de l'avortement… et si vous avez des questions… vous pouvez m'appeler… ou appeler votre généraliste. Je vous remets aussi votre déclaration de grossesse… si vous décidez de la mener à terme il vous faudra en envoyer un exemplaire à votre caisse assurance maladie et une copie à votre employeur. »

Machinalement, j'attrapai le tout et remerciai le médecin.

Elle me raccompagna jusqu'au sas en me souhaitant une bonne fin de journée. Je rangeai les papiers dans mon sac sans y prêter une réelle attention et je me rhabillai rapidement avant de quitter le centre médical.

Je rentrai à la maison épuisée. Cette consultation m'avait littéralement vidée, j'avais mal au crâne et n'aspirais qu'à faire la sieste.

Je m'installai sur le canapé et les jumeaux, qui avaient fini de déjeuner, vinrent me rejoindre pour un petit câlin.

Il était presque l'heure de retourner à l'école, j'étais tellement fatiguée que je fus tentée de les garder avec moi mais nous étions vendredi et leurs cartables étaient restés dans leur classe. À la place je demandai à Claire si cela ne la dérangeait pas de rester un peu plus longtemps et d'accompagner les petits à l'école.

Lorsque je fus seule, je m'allongeai confortable sur le canapé dans l'intention de me faire une petite sieste pour récupérer.

Malheureusement pour moi, mon cerveau n'était pas décidé à passer en mode « off ».

Plus j'essayai de faire le vide dans ma tête plus les mots du docteur Beauchamp me revenaient en mémoire.

J'avais encore la possibilité d'avorter.

Pouvais-je envisager de le faire ?

Pourrai-je le faire ?

Devais-je parler à Edward ?

Oui. Si je l'envisageai sérieusement il avait le droit de savoir. Même si il ne voulait pas cet enfant il était tout de même son père.

Peut-être qu'il serait soulagé par cette solution. Peut-être même qu'il m'encouragerait dans cette direction. Si il me poussait dans ce sens… est-ce que pourrait lui pardonner ?

Ahhh…

Cette information venait compliquer une donne déjà pas simple.

Je devais décider de ce que je voulais.

Edward ou le bébé ?

Dans l'idéal, je voulais les deux.

Parce que oui… même si j'étais en colère contre Edward, furieuse même, je le voulais. Et pas seulement pour le sexe. J'aimai sa présence, son humour, la tendresse dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Mais je voulais aussi le bébé. Fille unique, je m'étais toujours vu à la tête d'une famille nombreuse, pour des raisons sur lesquelles je n'avais pas envie de m'attarder, j'avais fini par renoncer à ce rêve, en me disant que les jumeaux étaient déjà un véritable don du ciel.

Donc oui. Dans un monde parfait je voulais Edward ET le bébé.

Malheureusement c'était pas possible : Edward ne voulait pas du bébé.

Alors, soit j'avais le bébé et je perdais Edward. Soit je mettais fin à ma grossesse et tentai de garder Edward.

Mais pour l'instant le bébé était là et j'avais « perdu » Edward.

Si je gardais le bébé, est-ce que je pourrai continuer à croiser Edward tous les jours et faire comme-ci de rien n'était ? Alors que chaque fibre de mon être voulait être avec lui. Bien entendu je pourrais déménager…. Mais Forks était une petite ville, nous nous croiserions forcément… il n'y avait qu'une école et nos enfants étaient dans la même classe. Je pourrai m'installer à Beaver, sur la rive sud de Lake Plaisant, je l'avais envisagé quand j'avais décidé de quitter Port-Angeles, mais le village était encore plus petit que Forks et mon père habitant Forks, c'est ici que j'étais revenue pour être avec la seule famille que j'avais.

Renoncer au bébé était-il le prix à payer pour retrouver une relation « normale » avec Edward ?

Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas.

Dans les deux cas, je savais au plus profond de moi que je finirai par lui en vouloir. Je savais que je finirai par lui reprocher mon avortement et à ce moment je le haïrai et surtout je ne pourrais plus me supporter.

Et pourtant, j'avais tellement cet homme dans la peau que je songeai réellement de mettre un terme à ma grossesse pour le retrouver.

_- Fin -_

_(ou à suivre)_

_Alors les filles… « Satisfaites » de la réponse de Bella à la demande en mariage d'Edward… _

_Et son… « Accord de garde »… pfff… c'est moi ou s'enfonce l'Eddy-chou ?_

_La consultation chez le gygy… c'est moi… je suis Bella… j'ai Horreur de ça… bien un examen « crée » par un homme ça !_

_Avec un Highlander en échographiste… la gynéco ne pouvait être qu'une « Sassenach » :-) _

_Alors… des théories pour la suite ?_

_J'attends vos reviews…_

** : Je sais qu'en France le délai d'avortement est de 12 semaines (14° aménorrhée) et que dans cette histoire on est vraiment limite… mais c'est une fic… donc il est possible que je déborde un peu du délai…


End file.
